Devotion & Desire
by rednidi3
Summary: Imagine Brooke Davis In Tree Hill With New People. This story has new characters and a story line that has nothing to do with OTH. It has love and drama, but doesn't really relate to the show. Please give it a read and let me know what you think...
1. Prolouge: Short & Simple

-- Prolouge -- Short & Simple --

If there ever comes a day when you find you hate what you've become: _Someone shallow and unhappy. _Then you had better find yourself an Andy Gotti. I hear they're the solution to a crummy life. Or atleast... he was _my_ solution.

Iv'e known many people as ive grown up, but so far... nobody compares to _him_. He's my sunshine on a dark and dreary day. He's the one i go to, when i want to simply talk. He's the one who listens and never judges. He's the one who brightens my world with his beautiful dark blue eyes that im not ashamed to say im _obsessed_ with. He's the one and only person... that i trust with my life.

Andy Gotti has changed my world. He's my Superman, my other half, my sun, my cloud, my air, my grass, my safe place, my Edward, my Batman, my lover, my friend, my _best_ friend, my pain in the ass, my laugh, my smile, my heart, my soul, my obsession, my life, ...He _is_ my everything.


	2. Chapter 1: Yes, Ironic

-- CHAPTER 1 -- Its Probably Bevin --

Please leave your message after the tone. _'beep' _

After calling just about a thousand times, and getting the answering machine over and over again. Brooke finally gave up trying to get a voice on the phone, and decided she'd just leave a message.

"Hey mom" She sighed. She wasn't used to having her parents around. Being alone for the most part of her life was exactly how she'd grown up to this day. Even though she was seventeen years old and for the most part on her own, it still hit her sometimes that she was truly alone. She had friends, but most of them were fake. She had other family memmbers, but they were all distant, except for one close cousin, but most didn't want to get involved with her because of who she was. Daughter of David Shawn Davis Montgomery, the biggest drug dealer in California, and Vivian Patsie Davis Shwetzer, who was David's wife, but everybody elses whore. The truth was Brooke knew about him and his deads, and she knew it was bad. For that she tried to stay away as much as possible. She'd go and stay with her parents in California only durring summer, but mostly for the partys and the guys she'd meet up there..

"Well i tried to call... and... you didnt answer.. again." She let out another sigh as she continued her message. She didn't like to let her parents know that she missed them, althouh she didn't know why she missed them in the first place, in her head she knew that it wasn't her parents she wanted, it was any parents really, other than the ones she already had. She didnt want them feeling sympethetic for her if she ever told them how badly she felt she needed a family sometimes, although she highly doubted they would feel that way even the slightest bit in the first place. Quickly, she did what she'd learned to do years ago. Hide what her true intentions or feelings were. "Just don't forget to pay my credit card bill okay. love ya bye." She snapped her phone shut and took a deep breath as if she'd just faced the hardest thing ever, although to her... that may have been.

Sadly they were the biggest of strangers to her as a mother and father. She was well known to them as just some spoiled brat that they had raised very well. Yes, ironic. They didnt care what she did in Tree Hill. The way they saw it was, 'What she does in Tree Hill, Will stay in Tree Hill' and that most people wouldnt find out about the fact that Mr. Davis Montgomery had a daughter. She was a secret and it would remain that way. She was acctually pretty grateful to them for keeping her a secret, she DIDN'T want to be known as their daughter in Tree Hill, or anywhere really... What whould that say about her if it got out? People would probably be afraid of her, or she'd be shund... Anywho, she was glad atleast for that, although that still didn't give them the excuse to ignore their only daughter. Vivian was a bitch, and David was an asshole, sometimes she wondered herself how she could love such... such... monsters.

Brooke wasn't the most secrative girl when it came to most things, except her family. She didnt really like to talk much about it, but she had it all covered incase it came up. She had her own back up story and it hadn't failed her yet. Infact she never thought it would.

Finally getting it together, Brooke started getting ready for shool, It was her senior year in highschool. She was a gilry type of girl, with a hardcore bitch attitude sometimes, and rarley being the sweet girl she knew she had inside her. She was neive to think that her parents loved her sometimes. She _could_ ask someone for advice, but she could _never_ find the right person to trust. It was hard for her to trust anyone. She wasn't so open about _anything_. Nobody knew her true story, and she never planned on telling anyone. Although sometimes she felt like she wanted to, she could never find the strength to.

Brooke was basically known as head of the cheer sluts, and to everyone in school she wasn't the kind with feelings as were the rest of the cheerleaders and jocks. That was just the way it was and had always been. Either you're popular or you're not. There's no inbetween, and Brooke was at the top. She hated labels. Yes, ironic.

She searched her closet looking for something to wear to school that morning. Finally she found a black tanktop to go along with her favorite jean jacket and found some faded out jeans that went perfect with the jacket. She hopped in the shower, and before no time she was out drying herself up. Soon after she started getting dressed. All of Brooke's clothes fit her perfectly, It wasn't surprising since she wasn't the worst looking girl in school. Swinging her towel over her shoulders she started to run a brush through her long dark brown hair. Moments later she was completley done. She'd fixed her hair up in a ponytail, her makeup was done, and was just about ready to head out, so she started making her way downstairs.

Just when Brooke was about to head out of her house she realized that she had forgotten her bag upstairs, so she headed back up and scanned her room before her eyes met her bag. She grabbed it and swung it carfully over her shoulder. Taking one last look she made sure she wasn't forgetting anything else before she heard her phone ring. She pulled out her cell phone from her bag and took a look at the screen. It said _Bevin. _Brooke considered not answering since she figured that she was only going to bitch at her about not being at school just yet, but then again she had to as her responsability as captain.

Pressing the talk button she put the phone to her ear. "Hey Bev"

"Don't 'hey bev' me missy"

Brooke couldnt help but laugh a little.

"This isn't funny brooke, you said you'd be here at like..." Bevin paused for a moment "Like an hour earlier than we usually meet up, but guess what?"

Brooke rolled her eyes, She knew she had it comming. "What Bev?" She wasn't angry, just a little adjetated still from that morning, and it wasn't like she could tell Bevin what was going on with her and her crazy mother-father scenerio, or atleast she wouldn't.

"Well, You're not here. Thats what." Bevin sounded a bit upset, but Brooke knew that the other girls were probably putting her up to this. The fact that everyone knew Bevin was Brooke's closest acomplist, gave them that advantage.

Bevin was the white girl of the squad. She had the short blond hair, the ditzy white girl moments, the good looks, and she was a part of the cheer squad, so that was a bonus. She was like Brooke, a very popular girl indeed. Even though she came up with the wierdest topics at times, she still had her moments where she made sense. Bevin ofcourse wasn't all party girl and drinks, and had feelings just like everybody else. Brooke was one of those people who took that into consideration. Although people thought of Brooke and Bevin as "best friends" They were more like "cheer besties" Guys and cheerleading was all they talked about, they really didnt know anything about eachother that had to do with family or anything along those lines. Although they made it seem that way at school, people had it all wrong. Brooke truly didn't let anyone completley in. She knew Bevin, but.. yet she didn't.

"Sorry Bev. Ill be there, im just running a little late, thats all."

"A little? How longs it going to take for you to get here?"

Brooke thought to herself. "Look Bev. Tell the girls that im sorry, but that they could all just go now, i mean im already late and besides... we're ready."

"You sure? I mean Reginals are this weekend Brooke"

"I know. Trust me, we're ready. Besides i worked your asses off yesterday, and although i didnt seem satisfied, i was. Its all part of being captain."

"Okay hold on."

Bevin let the squad know about what Brooke had said while Brooke waited on the line.

"Thank You Brooke! Get Your Butt To School!" Exclaimed the squad. Although she wasn't Completley close with the squad, they were truly all cheer, and that made them a 'cheer family' like she liked to call it.

Brooke heard what the squad said over the phone and smiled to herself.

"You're on speaker Brooke" Bevin said.

"Okay, okay, im going. Bye."

"BYE!" exclaimed the girls.

Brooke closed her phone and thought to herself. She sat on her bed thinking. She knew the girls were ready, but she couldnt help but get a little nervous. Her and the squad had always gotten 2nd place, and she truly wanted to get 1st place for once. That was her main goal for now. Brooke never thought too far ahead, but when she set her mind to something she would strive to do it.

Not long after she ended up laying on her back completley on her bed again. She sighed looking up at the celing. The same thoughts running through her mind that always did when she was alone and it was quiet. Finally falling asleep. Although the fact that her mother and father were gone for the most part, it still got to her sometimes, but she always somehow managed to pull it together.

Brooke was startled out of her sleep when her phone rang again. She wondered who it was now. _Its Probably Bevin _She thought She'd be calling to tell her to get to school already, If she missed class she wouldn't be able to cheer at the Basket Ball game tonight, and it was going to be a good game too, The Ravens still remained undefeated.

She grabbed her phone and answered wthout even taking a look at the screen. "Im on my way Bev." Brooke thought for a quick second. "How are you calling me durring class?" She looked over at her clock. Class had started 10 muinites ago. If she didnt get there soon she wasn't going to make it intime to atleast get to school late, and not miss class, she couldn't do that, not today. It was game day, and she couldnt miss it.

"Brooke?"

Brookes face went numb for a quick second. It wasn't Bevin. She wasn't expecting this call at all. "Mom?" Brooke smiled a little at the fact that her mother had called her. "Uhh, Um hi" She really didn't know how to react to what was going on. This was definatly something new, they hadn't spoken since the last time Brooke had gone up to California, and they didn't have the longest conversation either.

"Yes honey its me, you sounded a tad worried or sad, or something along those lines" Vivian had that motherly tone to her voice and it made Brooke think. It made her feel comforting, if only for a moment. Nevertheless, she couldn't help but to take in the moment and feel like it was all okay and she had the love of her mother, or some cheesy shit like that.

Brooke thought about telling Vivian how much she wanted to have her there, but yet she wanted to scream at her for not being there either, but that was a normal feeling that Brooke felt allot. Although it was tempting, and she had the opportunity, she wouldn't, she had learend how to deal with that empty feeling all her life. She hated the fact that if she told her anything, they'd change because they felt sorry for her, maybe, and if she was going to have a mother at home, or a father, she wanted it to be because they loved her, something she never seemed to experience, and never thought she would.

Brooke didn't say a word. She didn't know what to say. Vivian broke the scilence.

"Well, don't worry anymore okay sweatheart, buisness is great, and ill have my people pay the credit card bill pronto. You go off and have a good time."

Brooke sighed and nodded to herself. "Okay mom. i will." She thought for a second, letting the whole thing just sink in, but the more she thought of it, the more she felt she was about to ball her eyes out. She quickly replied. "Pronto?"

"Yes honey pronto... its chinease for ketchup or something like that..."

Brooke shook her head a little. "Um, okay. well i know you're pretty busy so i guess ill talk to you later?"

"Sure hun. how about i call you on your birthday."

"That's three months from now?."

"I know. But ill pencil you in."

Brooke nodded and rolled her eyes. "Okay sure, fine, what ev."

"Okay honey ill..."

Brooke closed her phone and looked around at the four walls that surrounded her. Her bedroom walls were the ones who held her secrets, anything or anyone outside those walls, didn't even know half of her story.

She figured she really needed to get to school, so she quickly got back up. Taking one last look in the mirror before grabbing her stuff and making sure she had everything with her this time. Soon later she was out of her house and in her car on her way to school.

---


	3. Chapter 2: Sent To Tree Hill

-- CHAPTER 2 -- Sent To Tree Hill --

"Hey Yo! Andy!"

Andy was walking down the sidewalk that ran right beside the park. He could have brought his car, but he thought he might as well walk and get to know the place a bit better. He turned to where he heard a familiar voice calling form behind him. Ofcourse it was the only voice he acctually knew at the time. Tree Hill was a new place to him, the people and the surroundings. He didn't know anybody but Nick, but he was a sociable guy so in his mind he felt confident he'd have that place down in no time.

By the looks of it, Nick was taking an early morning always made time for fitness. Nick Martini, he was a good looking guy. He was a dark green eyed, tall, muscular guy, with tatoos running on his arms and shoulders. He was wearing a regular white muscle shirt and red and black athletic shorts, and although he was already looking a bit greased up with sweat from jogging the past hour or so, he was still looking good. The two hadn't seen eachother very much since the incident in New York.

Andy was sent to Tree Hill by his parents who thought that a change of enviroment would have a positive effect on his attitude. Little did they know Nick had moved to Tree Hill as well, and they'd kept in touch. They were the unsepprable pair. Nick knew Andy needed someone he knew around, atleast until he got adjusted. Nick _did_ have his own duties, but he knew that as the good friends they'd grown up to be Andy would do just the same for him if he were stuck in the same situation.

Andy Gotti, He wasn't much shorter than Nick, but he was down about an inch. He had black hair that he was planning to get rid of, dark blue eyes, and as far as he was concerned he had all the good genes in the family. Wasn't much of a tatoo guy, but was somehow convinced by Nick, to get one of a snake with a sword through it on his shoulder a few years back, even though he was still underage then. Sometimes he still wondered if he must have been drinking that night, but nevertheless he was used to it already so it didn't bother him.

"Ay, where the hell you rushing off to?" Nick said as he caught up to Andy. Usually in New York they slept in and party'd at night. Then he seemed to remember. "Oh thats right, Your ass has to go to school" Not that it was a bad thing, He just liked teasing him, Andy knew that. They did that to eachother allot. Andy knew he was acctually quite proud of him for deciding to go through with all the education possible to get where he wanted, thats what he'd said back in NY anyway.

Andy shrugged with a laugh. "Hey, im all in it for the girls, you should know that." He appreciated that Nick supported him with the whole education thing.

Nick nodded. "Yeah im just playin' with yah." Both Nick and Andy were quite the laidies men. They never miss an opportunity when they could hook up with a good looking girl. They sure did get the girls, but they never settled with one. Back in New York they were at every good party there was. They had that place down. Although they were'nt in NY anymore, they were both confident that it wouldn't be any diffrent there. Sure party's wouldn't be at some crouded hotel or apartment complex like they were used to, but they had allot of houses around so they figured hey, more space. This could be a good thing.

Both Andy and Nick noticed the little diferencess. Then again, anybody who lives all their lives somewhere would notice them too if they were to move some place far diffrent from home. It was both exciting yet wierd in way. When you're used to something its hard to let go, and when you're forced to do so, it makes it that much harder. They noticed how in New York it was always noisy and there was always people surrounding them, no matter where, and no matter what time it was, and that in Tree Hill it was like flipping New York Upside down. There wasn't noisy at all, and there were'nt many people out as there were in New York. Although there were many diffrences between the two places, scilence wasn't half bad, and having the streets emptier wasn't that big of a deal either. It was acctually kind of nice. It was a good thing Nick and Andy were atleast trying, if they couldn't or wouldn't atleast try, it would have made it that much harder to adjust.

Andy laughed a bit. "Yeah i know. But i'd better get going, I can't have my ass seen with you anyways." He joked with a chuckle. "Ill call your ass once i hear of a good place to kick it at tonight though. Alright"

Nick laughed. "Fuck you. Im way better looking" Sure they tended to be conceided, but that was just the way they'd always been. Nick nodded agreeing with him. "Aight. Now get going you little school girl" He joked.

Andy flipped him off and let out a chuckle. They gave eachother a quick dap and headed off in seprate directions. Nick continued with his jog, and Andy was headed off for school. It was his first day and he was already late. Although being new gave him an excuse to be late.

Nick was 21, almost 22. He was an independent and motivated person. It was hard for him to trust anyone, the only person he truly trusted was his homeboy Andy. He was his childhood buddy and now they were men, they'd been through it all. At the age of 17 when Nick was a junior in highschool, he landed a gig on MTV. He always had a thing for rapping, it was a big part of his life and he wasn't half bad. Infact, he eventually became very succesfull and rich. He dropped out of school when he was a senior, and after his first album, offers just started shooting in for him, he had it going. He started off with a couple music videos and eventually recorded his second album. When he's not with Andy or with some girl, He was busy writing songs for his third album that he was still planning, or recording. Music was his life and he loved things the way they were.

Moving into a small town from the big city, was a bit overwhelming for both Andy and Nick, but they figured they'd make the best of it. Andy was a Junior in Highschool, and he wanted to make it as a Proffesional Racecar Driver. He'd say he was only in to school for the girls, but he wanted to finish, Nick knew that. They always played like that though, it was just the way they had always been. Andy always found himself in fights when he was in NY, that was the way it'd been for a while. He was a tough guy. Sure he'd been in many fights, but he'd never thought on killing anyone. He'd gotten into some trouble back in NY, but not the little shit he'd get into trouble before.

Nick and Andy had been hanging down at a gym in NY, when a guy walked in shooting the place. Out of all places, Some random ass money theive went into a gym. Nick tried to help, but there was nothing he could do. Andy's parents saw Andy on the news kicking the guys ass, almost killing him. His parents eventually decided he had to be punished, thats when Tree Hill came into the picture. They wanted their son to become a better man, and didn't want him around a place like New York, where they felt he might get into trouble. Also, they had found out he was down at the gym with Nick when it happened, and they wanted to get him away from him as well. They should have known that wasn't going to happen...

As a child Andy had a chance to experience a real family. In his early teen years his family slowly started driftting. His dad became head of a powerful company and his mom was in the Fashion industry. They became very busy, but Andy still remained close to both his parents. He loved them for caring about him enough to want a better life for him, but also for the freedom he had. When he started highschool, he was practically living by himsef, His parents were always traveling, and that was when he started to drink, and party, and around the end of his freshmen year he lost his virginity. Now as a junior he's had alot more going on. Everything had changed personally, but family wise was a diffrent story. He still remained close to his parents, They called in now and then to check on him, and he called in to check on them now and then as well. He got along with his father, and although his father wanted him to become a succesful buisness man and one day take over the company, He was still a proud father of what his son had come out to be. Needless to say, they didn't know about his latenight partying and getting into trouble, until the incedent. All they knew was he was all good on his own. He hadn't complained, so they figured he was okay with it, and indeed he was. He always used to be a big mommas boy, so being away from his mom was probably more difficult sacrafice he'd ever done when things started changing as a boy, Although he didn't have such a big problem with it now. He'd grown up, but still remained close to both his parents, especially his mom.

Tree Hill High was only a few blocks from his apartment so he made it there in no time. His parents had set him up with a place to stay before he moved into the house they'd bought for him to stay at. They wanted to make sure that everything was perfect for their son in Tree Hill, although this was supposed to be some sort of punishment, they knew that being away from NY was punishmet enough, he didn't have to suffer even more. They had people working on the interior of the whole house. They'd sent his stuff over from NY, and they made sure that had someone to basically make sure his room looked the same way it did back home.

He made his way to the office and got his schedule. The lady offered him a map of the school but he didnt take it. He thought that since it was his first day, who cared if he was late to all his classes today. Soon later he was standing in front of the school. He froze at the door that made it into the hallways. This is when it hit him, things weren't going to be the same anymore, and who knew what lied ahead for him in Tree Hill, or if anything did at all.

---


	4. Chapter 3: Crazy Or PMS'ing?

-- CHAPTER 3 -- Crazy or PMS'ing --

Brooke pulled into the schools parking lot. She looked around looking for a shady parking spot, but didn't. She hated when her car was hot at the end of a school day, or anytime really. Although anybody hated that. Whatever, she parked in the parking spot closest to the school, although that meant it was the sunniest one as well. She took a look at the clock before turning off the egnition, It was 9:21 AM which meant she was about 20 muinites late. She grabbed her stuff from the passengers side and got out of her car. She closed the door and started heading on campus, She was in such a hurry that she made it to her locker in less than two muinites. Opening her locker she took out the book and papers she needed, but loosing her grip she dropped them on the floor where it made a loud 'boom' because of the empty hallways. "Shit" She stomped her foot on the ground making a second loud 'boom', sighed, and finnaly kneeled down to pick them up. Taking off her bag she set it on the ground next to her and the mess of papers, Grabbing her book she slipped it in her bag. And continued on with the scattered papers. Just then a guy kneeled down infront of her helping her with the papers. He was atractive, but in the mood she was in... "What are you doing?" she asked in an accusing tone.

The guy looked at her, he was kind of shocked, and it was noticable. The least she could have done was accept his help, but it didn't seem like she apreciated it. "Uh, helping you."

"Well, don't" She took the papers from his hand and shoved them in her bag along with others she had collected on her own. She stood up and swung her bag over her shoulder once more as the guy in front of her stood up as well. She did notice he wasnt someone she'd met before, but She didn't even care to look at him again, she just closed her locker and headed off for class. She was already late as it was anyways. When she got to class she sighed, damn, her bitchyness came out naturally when she was having her little _Oh! Im So Alone! _Days.

He just stood there as she walked off, 'that was interesting' He thought to himself before remembering that he too was running late. He took a good look at his watch, it was already a good 30 muinites into class so he figured it wouldnt hurt to miss his first class, he'd just come back on Monday and start fresh. Besides, he was planning on going to the rest of his classes. Already decided, he headed outside the halls and looked around for a place to kick it until the bell rang.

After a few minutes he felt his pocket vibrating. He searched in his pocket and pulled out his phone, took a look at the screen, then took the call. "Hey man whats up?"

"Hey, look, check this out. This fine ass chick just told me bout' this party tonight after a basketball game at yo' school. You down?"

He sat back on the bench he was sitting on getting a bit more comfortable. He rose a brow at the fact of a party. It sure did sound tempting. "So theres gonna be some fine ass cheerleaders there tonight right?" It wasn't wierd at all that he'd already be at a party on his first day at Tree Hill. He was acctually hoping something would come up.

"Just for you man." He teased and let out a chuckle. "So you in or what bitch?"

He laughed a bit. "Im in, but hey aren't these highschool girls a little too young for your ass"

Nick chuckled "Hey man i know that, dont worry the chick who invited me ain't no highschool girl, shes in college, but says shes cool with the girl throwin the party, a cheerleader... just for you huh Andy?" He teased again.

"We'll see I mean I --" Before he could say anything else he heard the bell and saw a couple people heading out. "Ay Call me with the deets later alright? I gotta head in."

"Aight later"

"Later" He closed his phone and slipped it back in his pocket.

He got up and took his schedule out of his pocket. He took a look at it. _English Room 401 Jettey. _He slipped his schedule back in his pocket and headed for his class. When he finally found it he was only a few muinites late. Mr. Jettey assigned him a seat in the back and gave him a sticky note with the books necesery for the class. He took his seat and recognized the girl next to him. It was the same girl he'd tryed to help earlier. He leaned over his seat just a little, enough to show he was talking to her. "Feeling better?"

She turned to glare at him. Brooke wasn't really in the mood for little games. Jeez she felt herself being a bitch to this inoccent guy who had nothing to do with all the bullshit going on in her life, but yet she couldn't help it.

He rose an eyebrow and shrugged. "Guess not." He leaned back in his chair.

She rolled her eyes and turned back to the teacher. He was teaching a lesson about finding meaning to poems, but she wasn't really paying attention. She noticed how out of it she was today, and how everything and everyone meant nothing to her today, and all because of her mother and the crappy mood she'd put her in. She laughed to her self quietly, how sad.

Andy looked at her confused. Was this girl crazy or PMS'ing? "Whats so funny..." He took a look at the paper infront of her. "Brooke?" He was always the sociable type so talking to Brooke who was still a complete stranger to him wasn't anything new.

She turned to look at him and gave him a _why the hell are you still talking to me_ look. "The fact you're still trying to talk to me." She rolled her eyes and focused back on the teacher. _Ouch_. She thought and flinched the slightest bit.

Anger. Sudden Humor. Pissy. Definatley PMS'ing... or insane. He chuckled once and then turned to mind his own buissnes.

Finally the bell rang and they were both headed off in their own direction.

Andy thought to himself sarcastically as he walked to his next class. _I think ill like Tree hill_.

---

Brooke walked into her next class of the day begining to feel a little guilty. It had nothing to do with her mom, it had to do with herself. She was being a bitch, especially to the new guy, and that wasn't her. She promised herself she'd apologize to the poor boy. She thought things through and really got to thinking about how closed up she was. Bevin was sitting next to her and she couldn't believe that she'd known her for so long, and couldn't bring herself to try and have a conversation with her that had nothing to do with the usual. Boys, cheerleading, boys,and boys. She sighed and shook her head to herself. How was it possible that someone could close up so much? How someone could set herself apart completly from all others? If she was honest with herself she knew she had no _true _ friends. A true friend would know that there was so much more to her than guys and cheerleading. Someone she could trust. _Like that'll ever happen. s_he thought. She was miserable on the inside, Okay so thats a little too dramatic. Truth was she loved her life, she loved her squad, her Bevin, and her... guys. She was content with the way things were in those departments, but guys and cheerleading and school were one thing... Her parents were another. She wasn't always in this situation, she always tried to block her parents out of her head, her lonliness too. She knew that cheerleading and boys were all a distraction, that was how she kept her mind busy, She thought of everything but her parents. The days she did get a hold of her parents or they got a hold of her... Those were days when she was completley unaware of cheer and boys, or even school for that matter. The entire day she'd been a little out of it.

"Brooke..... Brooke. Brooke!" Bevin shook Brooke's shoulder bringing her back from wherever she was at the moment.

"What?"

"Are you even paying attention?" Bevin asked, her voice impatient.

"Paying attention to what?"

"Brooke... you're head of the decorating comittee and you need to start thinking about the theme for spring formal."

Brooke shrugged. "I don't know." She noticed Bevin was about to throw a fit about how Brooke was. not. helping. She sighed and straigtened up in her chair. It was lunchtime and her and the girls were sitting at their usual table under the big oak tree in front of the school. "You guys have any ideas?" She looked around the table. She hadn't even thought about spring formal, she knew she could use all the help she could get. The dance was a month away, but that was just half the time she'd used last year. She loved decorating for the dances not only was it a distraction, but she was incredibally good at it. All she needed was an idea and she'd be on her way to success.

"Ooo How about Hawaii?" Becca, a short brunette with green eyes said.

Brooke thought about it. "Bikkini's in the spring... i like it." She smiled aprovingly. Possibly. "Any other ideas?"

"What about hollywood grammys or something?" Bevin suggested. "Oh! oh my god, and we can acctually give away awards... like best dressed, or prettiest eyes, most likey to get married, cutest couple, most fashionable, prettiest girl, hottest guy..." She trailed off. "Mmm.. i'd vote the new guy."

All the girls started Ooo'ing and Ahh'ing, talking about how hot he was. Brooke snorted. Bevin gave her a funny look. Brooke shook her head and interupted the girls. "I like it."

"What the new guy?" Bevin asked.

"No Bevin. Not _him _the new guy. _It _your idea." She thought about it. "With a red carpet at the entry and everything." Suddenly she was excited, she really liked this theme, and it was new. "Thanks Bevin."

"For what?"

"The idea."

"Huh?"

"Hollywood. Grammy's... Awards?"

"Oh yeah!" She clapped her hands together. "Good idea Brooke!"

"No i --" She sighed. "Im going to go get the okay on the idea kay. Ill see you guys later." She got up and rolled her eyes. She threw her empty try and empty water bottle and the bell rang. _Damn._ She thought. _Ill, just do it afterschool..._

Once she got the okay afterschool, she headed home. She had to change into her uniform and get ready for the game that night.

---


	5. Chapter 4: Almost Positive

**Okay, so i was extremley nervous when i first posted up the first four chapters of my story, so i didn't write any sort of authors note. But since it seems ive gotten some nice reviews im not as nervous anymore. Thank you guys for the reviews, This is my first story and it's complete by the way, but i will be posting up slowly... hehe. This is my baby, and i hope you guys enjoy where im taking it.**

**also, i should let you know that it takes a while to get to any sort of lemony action. sorry. ;]**

**(I do not own OTH or any of its characters... but i wish i did. lol)**

**here goes nothing...**

-- CHAPTER 4 -- Almost Positive --

The Ravens had played a close game that day. The score was 22-20, which meant they were still undefeated. Win or no win Brooke always threw a post game party. If the team won, the whole point of the party was to celebrate. _If_ the team _lost_, A party would cheer them up.

The cheerleaders always wore their uniforms durring her party's, it was sort of a tradition she'd come up with. It wasn't so hard to throw a party in Tree Hill, everybody pretty much showed up with booze to share and someone always brought a keg, sometimes they'd have multiple kegs. All she did was provide a place for the party... her house.

Everyone was invited to the parties she threw. College students always made it there, so did allot of the kids at school. The cheer squad, Basketball team, football team, even the chess team went. It didn't matter who went to _her, _but just like any other highschool, the jocks would pin point random freshmen that 'crashed' the parties and bully them. Nothing ever changed...

People carpooled to her house from the game. The street was packed with cars along the sides, probably making it obvious that they were having a party if it wasn't already obvious with the loud music and teenagers makingout in the front yard. Her house was packed, both inside and her back yard as well. She had a pool there and people were swimming. She herself thought they were crazy, it was cold outside...

Brooke walked past many people who seemed to be enjoying the party.

"Brooke!" Bevin exclaimed.

Brooke went over to where Bevin was. "Hey Bev." Bevin was already a little drunk, but Brooke had only had a couple drinks. She just wasn't really into the whole party thing tonight, _how stupid_. She thought. _Whens this stupid situation with my parents going to STOP bothering me?_ "How many drinks have you had Bevin?" She asked, Refusing to let her mind wander off into that direction tonight.

Bevin thought for a second. "Uhh... four" She slurred, But when she said four she held out seven fingers.

"Wow." Brooke laughed. "How about you switch to water now?"

"Brooke you worry too much. What are you? My mother?"

_What mother? _She thought "No." She quickly responded. "I just worry about you Bev."

"Thats sweet Brookie Cookiie. But im a biiig girll kay?"

Brooke nodded and laughed a little. "Whatever you say... Just promise me that you'll stay the night."

"Mhmm. Now letts get _you_! drunk!!!"

"Thats nice of you Bevey, but im good."

"Brooke?!" She complained.

"See you later Bev." Brooke walked off in a diffrent direction and went out into her back yard where her pool was being used by many, and there were people dancing to music all around it. _50 Cent & JT - Ayo Technology_ was playing. People were bumping and grinding. A few girls from school called to her, telling her that she should go and dance with them, she just shook her head and lifted her cup at them, meaning that she was off to get a drink. She drank the last gulp in her cup and went over to where the keg was for a refill. She waited until the guy infront of her finished filling his cup.

When he looked up at her he chuckled. "Don't worry, I won't help you." He smiled and walked past her.

She stood there. _He had nothing to do with all the crap going on with you Brooke. _She sighed and turned around without filling her cup to catch up to him. "Hey, look, Im sorry i was such a bitch to you earlier." He was standing still now, and she was standing infront of him. "I was just going through some stuff and i was angry and i took it out on you..." He opened his mouth to say something, but she interupted. "I know it was kind of imature, i mean, no, it was really imature but-"

"Wait. Hold on a muinite." He interupted her and chuckled. "You talk _allot_" He teased.

She laughed. "Thanks?... I get that allot." She _did_ talk allot, when she was nervous... but why was she nervous with him? maybe because he was new and she knew that any other guy would have thought nothing about her being a bitch to them. He obviousley wouldn't put up with it if he'd acctually remembered and brought up her rude remarks she'd spat at him earlier.

He smiled and nodded.

"Am i forgiven?" She asked.

He shrugged. "Maybe."

She laughed a little. "So whats your name?" She asked. She knew he already knew hers from class earlier, but she still had no idea who she was talking to.

"Andy Gotti"

"Ahh.. and you're new right? I mean..." She shrugged. "Ive kind of lived here my whole life, and ive never seen you around."

He nodded. "Yea im new. But, what do you mean you've 'kind of' lived here your whole life?" He said using air quotes.

"Uhh." Now she felt stupid. "Well i wasn't born here."

"So where were you born?"

Oh No. "Los Angles, California." She replied weakly.

"How long did you live there then?"

"For a few days." She admitted and laughed. "Forget it. Ive basically lived here all my life." _Well i just made a complete idiot of myself._

He laughed. "Okay then." She was amusing to him.

She sighed. _Why am I telling him this?_ Like he really cared where she was from. Besides, she was only BORN in CA, and she wasn't there very long afterwards, so why'd she just make a fool of herself.

They just stood there for a few seconds.

"Weren't you going to get a drink?" He asked eyeing her empty cup.

She followed his gaze. "Uh yea."

"Can i help this time?" He asked, teasing.

She looked up at him. "How long are you going to tease me about that?"

He shrugged and grabbed her cup. She smiled and they made their way back to the keg. He filled her cup and handed it to her. She took a swig and then they walked together back the other way towards the back of her yard where there was a giant swing hanging from a huge tree, where she _always_ used to play as a little girl. She took a seat.

"So where are you from?" She asked curious to know looking up at him.

"New York." He smiled widley and he sat next to her leaving enough space so that their shoulders were only inches away..

"Ive been there, its pretty, but a little too crowded for my taste."

He laughed. "Yeah..."

"Do you miss it?"

He looked at her. "I guess." He shrugged. He thought for a second and then broke the scilence. "So what was bothering you this morning?"

She looked up at him. "Uhh, I... I just wasn't feeling good."

He narrowed his eyes. "Sure, you just said earlier that you were going through some 'stuff'." He said again, using finger quotes.

She shrugged and shook her head. "Its not important." She looked at him, something in her eyes must have let him know, she really didn't want to talk about it.

"Alright." He nodded, letting it go.

"So why'd you move to Tree Hill? Get tired of the street noise?" She teased.

He shrugged. "It's not important." He said, repeating what she'd said to drop her subject.

"Alright" She nodded, letting it go as well.

"Tell you what... Ill make a deal with you."

She eyed him suspiciousley. "What kind of a deal?" She asked.

"I promise to tell you why i moved here, when you tell me why you gave such a good impression on my first day of school here" He chuckled.

"Who's to say your reasons are as juicy as mine...? I mean is it worth it?"

"Oh yeah, its a hell of a story." He grinned.

Somehow, she belived him. Although she knew she'd probably never find out since she'd never told anyone anything about her mom and dad. She shrugged, whatever, she'd play along. "Deal"

He set his hand infront of him for her to shake. She smiled and they shook on it.

"A deals a deal" He said. "No taking it back."

She shrugged, "The deal is that i tell you first." She shrugged. "Who's to say i just won't tell you." She grinned.

He shrugged. "You will."

"What makes you so sure?" She asked, surprised at his confidence.

"You don't trust me right?"

She shook her head. She didn't want to sound like bitch but... "I don't trust anyone."

He nodded. "Thats what makes me sure."

She looked at him confused. "You're making no sense."

"You will trust me... trust me."

She chuckled. "We'll see about that."

"Yes we will."

She laughed, She knew she wouldn't trust him if she couldnt trust Bevin who she'd known since 8th grade.

"You don't think so?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Nope." She said _positive about it_.

"Well, let me ask you this... How many people have you actually trusted enough to tell them that you don't trust them or anyone else?"

She thought about it for a second. _Him_. She thought. To that she had nothing to say. Whats he playing? Mind games?

"You still sure?" He asked.

"Yeah" She said after a second, _almost possitive_.

---


	6. Chapter 5: Bail Me Out

**I Do Not Own OTH Or Any of the characters... But if i did -- bRUCAS all the way! ;]**

**lalalala Here goes nothing...**

-- CHAPTER 5 -- Bail Me Out --

They sat in silence for a few minutes. She wasn't sure how to get back into a conversation without it being awkward. Although staying quiet this way was probably just as awkward, she was about to break the silence, but he beat her to it.

"So you're a cheerleader." It wasn't a question.

Brooke raised a brow. "Surprised?" She asked.

"Only the hottest girls are cheerleaders right?"

She shrugged. "Sure i guess. But..." She let what he said sink in. "Wait. Are you trying to say that I'm hot, therefore you're NOT surprised... Or that you are surprised because I'm... not hot" She laughed at herself and shook her head. She thought what she had said now... Was she seriously asking him if he thought she was hot? And did he even understand the question because she wasn't even sure she did.

He chuckled. Brooke really did talk allot. He wasn't used to it, maybe with Nick, but with strangers... small talk was easier. "I'm not surprised." He finally answered. He wasn't, He was just surprised Brooke was so easy to talk to. Earlier he'd made a deal with her. He really was just curious and he just planned to get whatever her secret was out for him to know, some would call it nosey, he called it curiosity. Although those were his intentions at the time, somehow he felt he'd get along with Brooke more than anyone he'd met already, maybe because she was the only girl he'd met today that hadn't already dropped hints about how attractive he was. Basically, she was the only one who hadn't already flirted with him. They were _actually _having a pretty decent conversation. Wow.

"Oh. Okay. Thanks Then" She smiled. "You going to join any sports here?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, probably not. I've never actually played on an organized team."

She was curious now. "What do you play?"

"Football." He smiled and continued. "I'm good, I just, don't know if I can work with a team i haven't already met. You know?"

"Hmm... football players wear tight clothing" She said absentmindedly.

He chuckled. "Yeah" She was funny.

She shrugged and continued on answering his question. "I understand, well..." She trailed off.

"What?" He asked when she didn't finish.

"You know me now, right. If you're interested... I can put a good word in for you. I mean, can you cheer?" She tried being serious but his facial expression was priceless. "Kidding." She couldn't help it but laugh.

He shook his head and laughed along with her. "Thanks for the offer, but ill pass. Besides, you might want to check in with your 'leader' i mean, a boy on the squad would be weird considering I know there's no boys on your squad. I haven't seen any yet at least." He found himself talking to her more than he would have imagined possible with such a stranger, Although she wasn't exactly a stranger anymore.

She laughed. "And i talk allot?" She rolled her eyes and continued. She was about to tell him how she _was _the captain. Actually I-" She stopped when she heard a guys voice call for Andy.

"Andy Gotti? Is that you?" Nick asked walking towards where the two were.

"Yeah dumb ass." He chuckled and stood up to give him a dap.

"Sorry man, i just didn't think it'd be you considering you're standing next to one of the hottest girls here." He teased. "Hi" He said to Brooke. The guy was attractive, and it was noticeable that he was older than most of the guys there. He was wearing jeans that were a little too big for him, and a plain red shirt that would have probably looked like a dress on Brooke, but it looked damn good on him. She automatically knew that he was probably from New York too, most guys didn't follow the 'gangster' look in Tree Hill, Although she wasn't sure if that was the way the boys dressed in New York either, she was into the women's clothing in New York, she didn't wear it herself, but it was her inspiration. For a second she was curious to know if he claimed anything... he seemed like he would, but why would he be in Tree Hill then? They never had trouble with shootings or anything like that, just boyfriend/girlfriend/family drama. They didn't need much more.

Andy rolled his eyes. "Brooke this is my homeboy Nick, Nick, This is-"

"Brooke." He interrupted. "Nice name." He smiled at her. "Nice to meet you..." He looked at Andy. "Guess you're busy so... I'm out."

"Where you off to?" Andy asked confused. Nick nodded towards a girl who seemed to be waiting for him, she was no high school girl that was for sure, but she was hot. "Oh. Alright man, then ill catch you later."

_Wait._ Was that Maddison? She walked a little towards the girl and her jaw dropped to the floor. "Oh My God! Maddie!" She exclaimed. Maddison was a former Raven cheerleader, but she'd graduated two years ago. They met half way and threw their arms around each other. "Oh My God! Oh My God! OH MY GOD!!!"

Maddie laughed. "I KNOW! OH. MY. GODDD!" She laughed. "Oh My God.! When am i going to stop saying that?"

"You don't have to." Brooke laughed, unable to control her excitement either. "Oh My God." She said lower this time, and they were facing each other. "You came!"

"Of course i did!" Maddie smiled. "I've missed you freshey!" She laughed, and Brooke _had_ to join.

"Shut up." Brooke wacked Maddie's arm playfully. That was what she used to call Brooke when Maddie was a senior at Tree Hill, which meant Brooke was a freshman. "So how have you been?" She asked.

"Pretty good actually." Maddie grinned and glanced over Brooke's shoulder where Nick and Andy must have been standing. "I see you have too."

Brooke bit her lip and nodded. "Uh, yeah I'm doing pretty good too."

"And the squad?"

"Getting ready for regional's." She frowned.

"Don't worry, you're an awesome captain. You'll get em'" Maddie winked at Brooke, encouraging.

"I hope so." She glanced over where Nick and Andy were standing, talking. "Maybe you should go. I mean you were on your way... out. right?" She asked.

"Oh. Right." She smiled and they hugged once more. "It was nice to see you again Brooke."

"Right back at cha." She smiled and walked back to where the guys were. "Maddie's waiting for you... Nick?"

He nodded over at Maddie, then looked at Andy. "Cool, later bitch." He teased Andy and nodded at Brooke. "Later boo" He winked and walked off.

Andy sat back down next to Brooke. "Sorry about that." He chuckled. "What were you saying before we were interrupted?"

Brooke laughed. "_I'm_ sorry for just walking away. Who was that?"

"Nick"

She rolled her eyes. "I know that, but you seem to know each other... and apparently allot."

"Yeah, he came with me from New York... He's a part of my story if you're ready to tell me then I'm all in for explaining..."

That's not fair. She thought. "Nope" She shook her head.

He shrugged. "Suit yourself, so who was that you ditched me for?" He asked.

She laughed. "Hey, I came back!" She shrugged. "I knew her when she was a senior at Tree Hill High."

"Wow, that would make you a freshman then?"

"Yep." She frowned at his expression. "Don't look so surprised, I've always hung out with the cool crowd." She bragged jokingly.

He laughed. "Oh. I know, that's why you're talking to me now." He grinned.

She laughed. "Anyways... want to get a drink?" She held up her cup which was now empty.

"Sure." Andy and Brooke stood up at the same time, they were walking towards the keg, then Brooke froze in place.

"Fuck"

"What?" He followed her gaze. Cops.

"Oh. Letts go." He tugged on her arm, but she didn't respond.

She shook her head. "I can't."

"Why?"

"This is _my_ house."

"Oh. Shit, where are your parents?"

Brooke looked at him, and swallowed hard. Somehow she felt as if she couldn't lie to him, she hated the feeling, but... "Uhh... out of town." That wasn't a lie.

"I can stay with you." He thought that through, maybe he shouldn't offer since he was already in some trouble. He wasn't going to take it back though.

"No, just go. This happens like twice a year to my parties, they always take me in and my parents always bail me out." Although she really wasn't in the mood for a visit from her mom or dad. They'd bailed her out before, and she knew it was a drag for them.

She'd just said her parents were out of town. He shook his head. "But you just said-"

"I know what i said okay." She interrupted. People were scattering, getting out as soon as possible. There were few people around them now. She sighed. "Sorry, I just don't want anyone else getting in trouble." He probably thought she was scared of going to jail or something, but in reality she didn't want to see her parents. _Wow. _She thought. _Wasn't i just complaining about wanting my parents? _Sometimes she didn't even understand her situation herself.

He shrugged. "Just let me help... please?" He asked. Somehow he felt the need to help her since he'd been with her all night. It felt wrong to just leave.

She sighed. "Fine." She thought for a second. "Just go, come back when everything's clear... there's a key to my house under the plant next to the door, on your right. Go upstairs, find my room. And i have emergency cash in my top drawer in a white envelope." She shrugged. "Then bail me out." She laughed a little, It was kind of funny, she felt like she was setting him in on a mission, although she kind of was. This way her parents didn't have to come into town right? Win win. Besides the police system was pretty chill around Tree Hill, _anyone_ could bail you out, so long as they had the money, _even_ a 7 year old, Or... Maybe not a 7 year old...

He nodded. "Cool then. See you later." He turned away to leave.

She instantly remembered Bevin. "Uh, there might be a blond girl lying on my bed, or in one of the other bedrooms... ignore her. kay? Everyone else, Out." She knew Bevin would be passed out on one of the beds by now. Or at least Brooke hoped she was, she couldn't go look now.

He nodded, winked at her, "Okay" and jogged off and out of sight.

Brooke sighed and rolled her eyes. What a drag this was. That's when she realized she was more used to this than was healthy. She walked towards the police letting them know it was her place, and they took her in for holding a party with underage drinking, and apparently drugs. Great.

The police took her in, and it was pretty eerie how just about an hour ago the street was packed with cars lining up along the streets, but now as she rode in the back seat of the police cab the only car on the street was hers. She looked out the window the entire way there, she wandered if Andy would use the fact that she'd trusted him enough to tell him where her key was against her the way he had earlier when she told him she didn't trust anyone. Why did he _want_ to know why she was so bitchy? It wasn't such a big deal, well at least it shouldn't have been to him, but apparently it was. Maybe he was just nosey. _Whatever_. She thought. He won't break me.

---


	7. Chapter 6: He's Sure Something

-- CHAPTER 6 -- He's Sure Something* --

Andy returned to Brookes house just as soon as everybody left. He found the key exactly where she'd said it was. Then he walked inside. "damn" He shook his head taking in the picture of the torn up house. He went upstairs, and once he reached the top he froze in place. _How the hell am i supposed to find her room? _He thought. He was used to his parents big house back home, so the picture wasn't too overwhelming. The problem was this wasn't his home, how was he supposed to know what each room held, and which one was Brookes...?

There was a long hall that had about five doors on each side and another door at the end of the hall, which he figured was the master bedrrom. He knew he'd better start looking instead of just standing there so he opened the first door. "What the hell?" He mutterd. This was a black room with a white table and no windows. There was a lamp on the table and a few scattered papers on the desk. He walked in knowing this was probably not her room, but curious. He just wanted to take a look at whatever was on the desk. Sketches? He thought. So she designs... Wait, no it could be her mom. He shook his head. Why am i trying to figure this out? He didn't know why he was so curious, he just wanted to know things about Brooke. Mostly because he knew whatever she was keeping from him, was big, and it was probably something that would help him understand her more.

He walked out of the dark room and went on looking through all the doors. Two rooms were completley empty, no color no nothing. Just four white walls. Six other rooms were'nt very extravagent, but they were nice. They seemed to be guest rooms. For a second he felt as if he were in a hotel... He was kind of surprised that the room at the end of the hall was her room. It was the master bedroom, he figured that since the begining, but also figured it would be her parents. Whetever.

When he went inside he paused to take a look. Her walls were a creame color. She had a huge round bed in the center where a blond chick was laying on, no surprise there. Her right wall was what seemed to be a built in piece of furniture that held a big screen TV in the center and under it a DVD/VHS player. Under that there was a stereo and there were little speakers in each of her wall corners. The rest of the furniture piece was shelves and shelves of what seemed to be movies, CD's, and magazines. There was a window on the left wall with hotpink curtains that matched her bed spread, next to the window was her dresser, above the mirror there was a poster of... Akon? Back in the corner of the far wall was a door that seemed to blend in with the wall. He decided that he needed to get done with what he was there for before he decided to look around some more. He went to her dresser and opened the top drawer. Sure enough, there was the envelope. He took it out and walked out of her room and out of her house.

The police sation wasn't far from brooks house, only a few miles up the road. He was gald that he'd already known where it was since he'd pased by it the first time he was in Tree Hill. The lot was empty, so it didn't take him long to find a spot. He got out and went on inside. He spoke to the receptionist and she sent him to another room in the building where he would have to pay to bail Brooke out.

It wasn't too long when he was done and so they told him he could just sit in the waiting room for her. He sat there for about five muinites before he walked outside. He sat on the bench just outside the door. The walls of the office were glass so he knew that she'd see him.

Brooke steped outside the door that would lead her back the way she'd gone inside. She sighed in relief that her parents weren't in the waiting room. She knew that Andy was the one who'd bailed her out, because she'd told him to. Even so there was a part of her that was still freaking out that her parents might have showed up. She let out a small laugh that was only loud enough for herself to hear. _Damn Im paranoid_. _It would take my parents a day to be here or more, _and it had only been alittle over an hour_._

Why the hell was she so paranoid? _Whatever._

She smiled to herself when she saw Andy sitting on the bench right outside of the office. After signing a few papers she walked outside of the office and went to sit next to him on the bench. "Aren't you freezing out here?" It was acctually pretty cold.

He looked at her. "Nah, besides it was kinda stuffy in there." He smiled. "So you ready?"

She nodded once. "Ready as ill ever be."

"Cool." He led the way back to his Black Lexus and opened the door for her.

Before she got in the passengers seat she commented. "Nice ride."

Before he closed her door he handed her the white envelope with the leftover cash inside and added. "Thanks."

He went over to the drivers seat and got in. He started the car and pulled out of the lot. "Nice house." He comented.

"Thanks." She smiled to herself. "So how easy was it to find my room?" She asked, obviousley being sarcastic.

"Very." He chuckled.

She nodded and looked out the window and after a moment of scilence they were close to her house already. "So whats the black room for?" He asked.

She turned to look at him. "Did you go in there?"

"Kind of."

"Then isn't it obvious?" She asked. She wasn't pissed or anything she really did think it was obvious, but she'd never acctually showed anyone that room either. Atleast not on purpose. Her Black room was her favorite room, designing was her passion, and it was what she felt she was born to do. Although she wasn't exactly sure how she would come about doing it. Making it to where she wanted to be, fame for herself didn't matter, what mattered was her clothes, that is what she wanted famous. Her clothes, she wanted people all over the world talking about her clothes.

He shrugged. "There were a few sketches of some dresses and a few shirts."

She went back to looking out the window. "A dark surrounding makes it more serene. All that i need is my paper, pencil, and me." She glanced at him from the corner of her eye. Then shrugged. "Its easier that way i guess." She wonered if he thought she was crazy, sometimes she questioned her sanity. Who drew in a drak room like that? Her, apperently.

He was impressed, the sketches he'd seen were'nt half bad. "You're good." Now he knew they were her sketches and not her moms.

Only a few people had acctually seen her sketches and comented them. Her cousin, Chole, she was pretty close to her, Bevin, and well, now him. She apreciated a guys compliment probably more than she did the acctual girls. She knew that most girls who bought clothes were influenced by the thought of trying to look hot for their boyfriends. Or boys in general.

Then they were at her house.

She looked over at him. "Thanks."

"No problem."

"No, i mean... thanks for everything, i mean you didn't have to help me out, but you did anyways." If only he knew what a huge load had been lifted off her shoulders because of his help

"Oh. Like i said, No problem." He grinned. "I guess this means you owe me right...?" He said with a supicious look in his eye.

She laughed a little. "Yeah i guess it does." She narrowed her eyes at him. "What?"

"You agreed that you owe me, so why don't you tell me now and we'll call it even."

She shook her head. "No way."

"C'mon."

"Not a chance, anything but that."

He shrugged. "okay."

"So what is it you want?"

He smiled over at her. "Ill get back to you."

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "Fine, whatever, but remember... not that."

He chuckled, she was kind of cute when she rolled her eyes. "Fine, but can i ask you something.?"

"Shoot."

"How many people have you _trusted _to go through your house the way i did today?"

She narrowed her eyes, she knew where this was going, that whole _you'll trust me _thing_.._. Then she relaxed and shrugged... and lied. "Tons."

"Uh-huh" Was all he said.

She opened her door and smiled. "Goodnight Andy."

"Night." He chuckled. "See you at school Monday"

She got out and closed the door, just when she turned to walk to her house he called after her.

"Brooke!"

She looked over at him, he'd rolled down the window. "How many really?"

She rolled her eyes, He wasn't going to let this go? "Just you... now get outta here." She added playfully.

He smiled and drove away.

She stood there until he was out of sight. _He's sure something. _She thought to herself. Then she turned and walked to her door, _what a day,_ she thought. Mom, Basketball, Party, Andy, Jail... _My lifes more like a soap oprah._ She laughed a little and went inside her home, closing the door behind her. She wondered why Andy truly wanted to know about her. and once again she came to the conclusion that he was probably just nosey.

---


	8. Chapter 7: Restricted

-- CHAPTER 7 -- _Restricted_ --

Brooke awoke the next day to her alarm beeping to what seemed to be a freakin fire alarm. "damn." She mummbled. She hadn't turned it off the night before, and what the hell? She wasn't hungover, was she?. On top of that it was Saturday for craps sake! "ugh." She rolled over onto her back, pulled the plug out of the outlet, then pulled the covers over her head.

She laid there for a few muinites thinking. She remembered exactly what had happened the night before, so she wasn't hung over. Ah Shit Bevin! Oh no wait, she was here last night... She looked around and she wasn't on the bed with her... what the hell? She Swung her feet over the bed to get off and go look for her, did Bevin sleep walk? She gasped when she hit something with her foot she wasn't supposed to.

"OW!" Bevin was on the floor.

"Damnit Bevin what are you doing down there? You scared the shit out of me!"

Bevin kept her eyes closed, annoyed. "Damnit Brooke stop being so loud, why did you hit me jeez, and by the way its only 6 in the morning what the hell are you waking me up for?" She complained. "and im glad i scared some of it outta you considering you're full of it." She teased.

Brooke laughed and used her toe to push on Bevins shoulder. "Shut up and get on the bed loser."

Bevin finally opened her eyes and sat up.

"How did you know what time it was?" Brooke asked. "You didn't even open your eyes."

Bevin got up on her feet and rolled onto the bed over Brooke purposley and rested on her back. "Uh, wow." She took a look at the clock. "Freaky... lucky guess i guess..."

Brooke shook her head laughing. "Thats exactly what you are. A Freak." She teased.

Bevin laughed too. "Only in bed Brooke."

Brooke rolled her eyes. "How'd you get up to my room all by yourself last night.?"

Bevin shrugged. "How the hell do you expect me to remember _anything_." She sighed. "All i rememer was hanging out with... damn what was his name?... whatever, i don't remember. i think he got me up here though."

"ah." was all Brooke said.

"What about you? I mean you don't look messed up. Im guessing that you aren't hungover, therefore you should remember everything that happened yesterday. What'd you do? I mean Brooke Davis doesn't just NOT DRINK."

Brooke shrugged. "Wasn't in the mood."

"Because..." Bevin prompted.

Oh how she wished she was able to trust her enough... "Im nervous about the competition tomorrow."

Bevin nodded. "I understand." She nudged her. "Don't be, we'll be okay. Now if you don't mind anymore.. im going home. You're too loud."

Brooke laughed. "Sure you don't want me to take you?"

"No, im okay"

"Kay." She smiled and watched as Bevin left her room. Once Bevin had left Brooke got up and went straight to the bathroom to take a shower. After her shower she wrapped a towel around her body and let her hair hang loose and wet over her shoulders. She went to her closet to find something to wear when her cell phone rang. She went over to it. Who was calling so early? It was only 6:46 Hmm.. She took a look at the screen. _restricted_. huh. She flipped it open and answered. "Hello?"

"Open the door honey."

"Mom?" Shit. The house was a mess.... No, wait a muinite it was Saturday. Relief washed over her automatically. They had a maid that came and clean the house every Saturday from 4AM-7AM.

"Yeah, now come open the door for me... Wheres the spare key?"

"Oh uh, i dont know. Wait you're here?"

"You're slow arent you Brooke. Maybe you should change schools I mean If Tree Hill High isn't hel-"

"No mom, just wait a second okay. Im coming downstairs." Brooke rolled her eyes and flipped her phone shut. Great. She slipped on some black sweats and a pink tanktop. slipped on matching pink slippers and hurried on downstairs. She got to the door and took a few deep breaths. Then opeed the door.

"Brooke what took you so long?" Brooke stepped to the side so that Vivian could enter.

"Nice to see you too mom." She sighed. "I uh, had to change"

"Change?" She took a look at Brooke. "Honey if i didn't know any better id say you just woke up. You look like crap Brooke. Maybe we should do a little shopping while im here."

Ouch. Brooke didn't even flinch. She was expecting that. "Sorry mom, i already had plans..."

"Doing what? What could be more important than hangin out with your mom?"

Hangin'? My god, was this woman crazy?

"Come on baby letts hang."

Yes, she was. "Sorry mom." Great. Now she had to make plans, and quick. Maybe she'd just hit the mall...

She shrugged. "Okay, well i brought you a present."

How very thoughtful of her. This was going to be good. "Wow, really?" _Pretend to be excited Brooke maybe it won't be so bad_... "Here you go."

She handed her a magazine. "Uh, thanks."

"Yeah, its my first issue."

"Wow, thats great mom." She smiled. "Proud of you." Hard to admit, but she was. She just hoped Vivian felt the same about her own daughter.

Vivian just nodded, no thank you and no further explinations on the magazine... okay... whatever.

"So if im not mistaken you're _trying _to follow my footsteps right?"

She sighed, she hadn't missed the emphasis on the word 'trying'. "Something like that." Sometimes she felt a little ashamed that she'd turned out to be so much like Vivian with the designing. Although she thought about it now and it might be okay if she got some feedback. "Wanna see?"

"Fine. I don't have anything better to do anyways." She soulded tired. She wasn't even excited about it. Some mom. She couldn't take it back now though.

"You don't have to."

"nonsense. lead the way."

Brooke turned rolled her eyes and led the way upstairs to the black room. They walked inside and Vivian walked past her and went over to the table with Brookes Designs on it. She flipped through them shaking her head. "You didn't put much effort into these did you?"

Brooke sighed, she felt tears comming but fought them. She'd worked really hard on her designs. What the HELL!? AGHHHHH! "no" She whispered. "Thy're not done." But they were.

"Obviousley."

Brooke backed out slowly.. "Mom, i gotta go get ready or ill be late."

She nodded. "Okay. Ill see ya later honey."

"How long are you going to be staying here mom?" Her voice was cold, almost rude, but her mom didn't notice.

"A Week."

A WEEK?! ugh. great.

Brooke steped out of the room and went back to her room. She quickly got dressed into a nice low cut V neck black shirt and black jeans. Then she finished blow drying her hair and let it hang straight over her shoulders, her usual style. Then the bell rang. She slipped some black stilletos on and started walking downstairs.

"Brooke, someones here for you."

She got to the bottom of the stairs she wasn't expecting anyone.... "Andy?" Brooke smiled. She certainly wasn't expecting him.

"You didn't tell me you had a date."

Brooke looked at Andy, He was well... confused. "Uh..." She thought quickly. "Yeah." Brooke gave Andy a _Play along_ look. Her mom didn't notice because she was checking out Andy. Uh. Eew. Gross.

"Uh, yeah.. Im here to pick her up. You ready?"

Brooke nodded, letting out a breath that aperently she was holding. "Thank you." She mouthed.

Vivian looked at Brooke. "Well then, don't keep him waiting..."

Brooke stepped outside the door and waited for Vivian to close the door behind her.

Andy just stood there, waiting for an explination.

"Sorry." She looked at him confusion taking over now."Wait. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, uh.." He pulled out her spare key out of his pocket and handed it to her. "Here, i fogot to give it to you last night."

"Thanks." She took it.

"So... a date huh? Where am i taking you?"

"Look that was just so i could get out of the house. You probably have plans anyway, don't let me stop you." She smiled. "Besides, i thought i'd hit the mall."

"You're turning me down?" He said obvioulsy teasing.

"Unless you want to come...?" She wasn't sure what he'd want to be at the mall with _her_.

"If you insist..." He smiled. "Ill drive."

"As you wish. But im warning you..." She said eyeing him. "Im a dangerous shopper."

He laughed. "So am i. Letts go."

"You like shopping!" That kind of made it allot more exciting to go to the mall with him.

"Yeah, i like buying hats, clothes, colognes... pretty much eveything."

"Hmm, i need me a New Yorker boy." She laughed.

He laughed too. "Well, you got one for the day."

She smiled and they walked to his car, they got in and drove to the mall.

They drove in silence for a few muinites before Andy spoke up. "What'd you say about the mess?"

"Huh?"

"The party. What'd you tell your mom? I mean, that _was_ your mom right?" He asked, still driving. Almost there.

"Uh, the maid took care of it, early today."

"Oh."

And that was it for a conversation. She _did'nt _want to bring anything up that might have him being nosey again.

---


	9. Chapter 8: Shopoholic Disease

-- CHAPTER 8 -- Shopaholic Disease --

When they got to the mall it was filled with people. It was saturday so it wasn't very surprising. It had been a short and quiet drive there. She really didn't know how to break the scilence. She was afraid that he'd start asking questions about why she wanted to get out and such. God, she was paranoid. Anyway, he wanted to know why she'd been such a good sport on the first day they met, and her reason was probably at her house looking around and critisizing some more. Good thing she'd escaped. Vivian could be such a pain in the-

"So where to first?" He interupted her thinking. They had entered through the food court doors so the smell of food was overwhelming. She was starving.

"Im hungry."

He chuckled. "Well i kind of guessed that. Do you always wake up so early to go to the mall? You know... most stores aren't open yet."

She smiled widley. "_Most_ being the key word. Besides if we eat now you'll have enough strength to put up with my shopaholic disease." She teased.

"Well okay then. We eat first." He smiled. "But you really are underestimating me Brooke."

She shrugged. "If you say so New York." She smiled and looked around. "Mmm Chineese..."

"This early?"

"What?" She demanded. "Theres no rule that says i can't eat chineese food at what...?" She looked at her watch. "7:45 in the morning..."

He laughed. "Okay if thats what you want."

"Well what about you?" She asked.

"I eat normal breakfast, thank you." He teased. "Ill go get some pancakes over there." He pointed to the McDonalds stand. "See you in a bit."

"I bet i win."

He grinned. "You're on." And he walked off.

She bit her lip when she saw that he was first in line and she was behind a few guys... freshmen? Cool, she had a few ticks up her sleave. "Excuse me?" She spoke up, getting the three boys attention. "Would you mind if i went first... Im in a hurry."

They all just started at her. "Uhh." The shortest one mummbled. They've obviousley never been spoken to by someone older than them, let alone a girl.

"Please?" She asked, looking at them from under her eyelashes.

They all nodded at once.

"Thanks." She smiled widley at them and heard them whisper something like "She's hot..." She laughed a little to herself and ordered her food. Rice, Beef & Brocolli, and Orange Chicken. Mmmm it was making her mouth water. She also bought a bottle of water. After she paid she went to sit down at a table next to the window.

Andy was just paying when he turned to look at the line. He scanned the tables when he didn't see her. Then he spotted her.

She waved and stuffed her mouth with some Orange chicken.

He chuckled and grabbed his food, then went to sit across from her. "Did you cut those boys?"

She nodded.

"You're mean." He accused.

She swollowed. "Uh, no im not. It wasn't hard... and they let me." She shrugged.

"They let you?" He eyed her suspiciousley. "Why would they do that?"

She shrugged "You really are underestimating me Andy..." She mimicked his earlier words as best she could, and thats when the boys walked past them Brooke spoke up. "Hi." She smiled at them and they ran into eachother, smiling akwardly at her. Then they were gone. She laughed a little. "So easy."

He laughed. "Wow. You're dangerous."

"Im full of surprises." She said smugly. "And... I won. Wheres my prize?" She asked playfully holding out her hands.

"Here." He handed her a fork.

"Oh. Um thanks. Its beautiful?" She laughed. "A fork though?... you've got to do better than that."

He laughed a little. "Not the fork. You get to try my special pankakes."

"Whats so special about..." She trailed off when he opened the lid. "What the hell? You call that a normal breakfast?" They were completley covered in... well.. "Whats on them?"

He smiled widley at her expression. "Hot fudge, syrup ofcourse, strawberies, and... sprinkles. Give it a try."

"Uh, how about not. They look disgusting." She made a face.

"Don't knock it till you try it" He grinned. ".... C'mon, just try em."

"No."

"What? I didn't poison them or anything. Besides, you owe me. Remember? I bailed you out."

"And this is how you want me to repay you? Eating that?" She giggled.

"Yeah." Her expression must have told him that she wasn't trying them till he did. So he took a bite full with his fork and stuffed his mouth. He chewed slowly. Hmm... He didn't seem digusted. Maybe it wasn't so bad. She sighed and got a fork full. She hesitated, but stuffed her mouth too. Mmmmmmm! it was delicious. She didn't show it though. She just chewed and then swollowed. She had to take a swig of her water afterwards... He waited till she spoke.

"They're alright." She lied. They were AWSOME! Then she took a mouth full of orange chicken.

"Suuure.... You loved them." He eyed her.

She shrugged, but he kept looking at her. "Whatever. They're good." He rose a brow, expecting more. "Fine, they're better than good." He was litterally staring. "Don't push it." She warned playfully pointing her fork at him and he laughed, finally tearing his gaze away from her.

After eating for a while in scilence he looked at her again. "So will your boyfriend try and kick my ass if he sees me with you? I mean... don't forget, we're on a date." He teased.

She laughed while shaking her head. "Don't worry. I don't have one." She shrugged. "And we're just hanging out. A date requires... more intimacy. Besides it doesn't count as a date unless A. It was planed ahead. B. You'd payed for my food and C. You'd kiss me goodnight."

He laughed. "Well we already screwed up A and B huh."

She smiled. "Yep." Then she sighed. "No... truth is, i don't really date anyway." She shrugged. "I don't really trust an-" She stopped remembering she'd already told him that, and he'd been the only one shed acctually said it to outloud. What was it about him that let her open up so much? She shrugged. "You know."

"I do." He said nodding, not teasing her at all.

She looked up and they locked eyes for a moment before she broke the ice. "What about you? Got a girl back home?" She asked

"Many." He laughed when Brooke's mouth dropped open. "No, i mean. I don't date either." He shrugged. "I don't settle down. Friends with Benefits."

"Huh." Was all she could say. "I guess i do that too then?" She thought about it. That really was what she did. She'd been to partys alone and ended up with a guy in her bed the next morning. Was that the same? Because as far as she was concerned. She only did the benifit part. If she tried really hard she'd only remember a handful of the guy names that she'd been with. Huh. Maybe she was a slut... no not maybe.. she was. God. People had it right.

"You okay?" He asked when she just looked at her almost empty plate poking at her food silently.

"Yeah." She nodded and looked up at him. "Im done eating. You?" She asked.

He nodded and took both their trays, then stood up. She followed him. Hmm.. He had a nice ass. She shook her head. Snapping out of it.

"Where to now?" He asked her.

"Uh, OH! Victorias Secret has an all day sale today. Buy something and you get something else half off! letts go" She was back from her _im a slut-_rant and was now all clothes and perfumes and accesories. He laughed and walked along with her. When they made it to the store she noticed he didn't mind walking inside a store full with bra's and underwear. Oddly enough it wasn't akward for her either. He just walked around following her and laughing when she'd say things like 'this color makes me look fat' or 'do you think this color brings out my eyes?' She ended up buying 3 different bra's and she found the cutest betty boop pajamas, and she just had to have them. She charged it on her card and they headed out.

"Was that intense or what?"

He smiled. "No, but.. now its my turn." They walked together. She noticed they may have looked like a couple, only maybe it was obvious they were'nt since guys still eyed Brooke and girls still flirted with Andy. Ugh. Discusting when she was in the same room. _Please skanks_. They also didn't seem like a couple because they carried their own bags and never once were they touching, not their shoulders, nothing. At all...

"Hat World." He said as they approached the store. She walked in right beside him. He really was just as crazy as her when it came to shopping. He'd ask for her opinion and she'd give him feed back. In the end he walked out with 3 new hats. "Good turn out."

"We're a good team." She nudged him. "Aren't we?"

"Yeah we are acctually." They laughed.

For Brooke they went into Anchor Blue, where surprisingly Andy found a few things he liked. They also went to Hot Topic where Brooke liked to buy Corsetts and loved looking at the exotic jewlery they had. Andy played around trying on diffrent wigs. And joking around about how pretty he looked and how the pink wig really brought out his blue eyes. _As If_. Brooke hadn't remembered the last time she enjoyed herself so much with a guy. especially at the mall. After shopping at a few more stores, both their hands were full with bags. They walked out of the Mall, finally satisfied with their purchases, but not done ofcourse. Never. There was always something to buy. But they were both a little exhausted so when they got in the car they just sat there for a few seconds. Andy Broke the scilence. "So you're rich." It wasn't a question.

She shrugged. "I guess so. Are you?" She was just curious, he had been spending money the way she was. recklessly that is.

"Well. i guess so to. I mean my parents are wealthy. I just happen to be the lucky boy who was born into the family."

"Uh, well if you put it that way... I guess thats me too. Only i swear im not a boy."

He laughed. "What? really?" He joked.

She slapped his arm, laughing. "Shut up."

He sighed. His eyes were closed. His head back against the seat.

"So hey, Theres this cheerleading competition tomorow. All the kids at school are welcome to come. Just thought id tell you. I mean have you heard?"

He opened his eyes and looked at her. "No." He shrugged. "Im sorry, i would go. But.. i already made plans."

She shrugged. "Its cool, i was just letting you know."

He smiled. "Well thanks. And hey.. did you get a chance to put a good word in for me yet or what? I mean i could cancel whatever i have planed tomorrow to go and cheer." He teased.

"Well, acctually. Im the captain of the cheerleaders."

His eyebrows shot up. "Wow."

"Surprised?" She asked.

"Somehow.. you never surprise me." He smiled. "You ready to go now?" He asked.

NO! She sighed. Then she started thinking and she panicked. _Crap Crap Crap! _She didn't want to go home!!! "No. yeah." She sighed frustrated. _Can i tell him? Should i tell him? Can i trust him? What would he do anyway? _Gha!

"We can go somewhere else if you want." He noticed she looked a little panicked. "Is everything okay?"

"No." She sighed biting her lip she looked at him then looked out the window. WHAT THE HELL!? _Well, well.. just hold on a second_. She could Kind of tell him. She didn't have to tell him everything though... "Yeah." She turned to face him. "Im fine, Im just. Im not getting along with my mom right now and well..." _She's a Bitch, i cant stand to listen or look at her, let alone be in the same house with her. _"i just don't want to go home yet." She shrugged. "... but if you have to take me there now, its cool."

He shrugged. "No, we can go back to my place for a while if you want."

She took a deep breath. "Alright." She smiled at him.

He nodded and drove out of the mall's lot and started to drive towards his house, which was complete now. He glanced at her. "Are you crying?" He asked.

She didn't realize till he mentioned it that she was tearing ip. Ugh! What was she supposed to say now? "Yeah." She whispered. "Sorry." _Brilliant._

"Why are you apologizing? I mean, did you and your mom get into it that bad?"

She sighed. Why was she so afraid to go home? She thought about it and knew she hated to disapoint Vivian, although she shuldn't kill herself about it. Vivian was hard to please, Sometimes Brooke believed that Vivian could never be pleased...

"Brooke?"

"Yeah, it was that bad." Was all she could say.

He nodded. "If you want... I mean i know its kinda out there, but.. if you need a place to crash. You could stay at my place."

She looked at him. Was he really offering her his place to stay. "Uh. I, I don't know."

"I live alone. and my house is just as big as yours so..."

She looked at him. "Okay then. As long as you're sure." He lived alone too?

"I offered didn't i?" He smiled and kept driving.

She nodded and took a deep breath. _No Vivian tonight._ Relief ran through her veins automatically. _Jeesh _now Vivian was running Brooke out of her own home.

"Should you call your mom?" He asked.

"She won't ca-" She stopped herself. Ofcourse she wouldn't care, but if she told him. He might start asking questions again. "Yeah, thats probably a good idea. I will. Later." She nodded.

Then they were there. He parked in his driveway and got out to open her door. He smiled when she got out. She'd wiped her tears away now. "This is my house." He said waving towards his home.

She smiled. "Its a nice house." Just as big as hers, as promised.

"Thanks." They walked up the porch steps and he opened the door letting her in.

She smiled taking it in. "Wow." She whispered.

---


	10. Chapter 9: Stubborn

-- CHAPTER 9 -- _Stubborn_ --

Andy's house may look like Brookes on the outside, you'd expect something beautiful and breathtaking inside both but, It wasn't _this _beautiful inside Brookes house. Her house looked simple comparing to his. He had shandeliers, extravagent paintings, beautiful antique furniture, and a glass staircase that led upstairs.. "Wow." She whispered once again. "This is beautiful."

He smiled and shrugged. "Thanks" He was studying her face, and she noticed, but ignored it.

"Um. So are you sure this is okay with your parents?"

"I told you i live here alone. So it shouldn't matter." He was still looking at her.

Did he think she was going to start crying again or something? No, his face was more like... like he _liked_ looking at her. She turned to face him. "What?" She wasn't being rude.

He smiled. "Nothing." He snapped out of it in less than a second. "Want a tour of the house?" He asked.

She smiled and nodded. "Sure."

He led the way into the kitchen. WOW. It was huge like hers, but very nice. Her kitchen was simple. She never thought of getting it fixed up so remarkably beautifull because she was always throwing partys and it would probably get ruined, Besides, she felt no need for fancy stuff. She spent most her time in her room or out of the house anyway. They went into the dining area. There was a huge dinning table in the center. Fit for... allot of people.

"Can i ask you something?" She asked.

"Ask me what?"

"If you live here all alone... why is it your house is made for like... twenty-two people."

He shrugged. "My mom wanted it to be as if id never left, although i don't find the point of that since the whole reason they sent me here was because they..." He trailed off as soon as he realized that he might give away too much.

She smiled expactantly. "Because..." She prompted.

"Because, Because." He smiled.

She frowned. "Can't you just tell me?" She she asked giving him her famous puppy pout face.

He chuckled. "Cant You?" He asked.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Just continue the tour."

He laughed. "Thats what i thought..." He smiled and led the way out of the dinning area. After he showed her a few of the empty rooms downstairs, they moved to the top floor.

All the while Brooke's eyes sparkled with excitement at the fact that the staircase was glass. "So cool." She mummbled. He chuckled. She felt like she was walking through a princesses castle. When they got to the top she nodded in approval. "Nice." Hmm.. it was like an exact repleca of her house's upstairs. "I bet _you _don't have a black room though."

He laughed. "You're right about that." He led the way to the first door. "But i do have this." He opened the door and let her in first.

"Woah." The walls were covered in glass stands. And on top of each were hats and hats and hats... and hats. "Talk about obsessive." She was amazed at how many hats were in that very room, how the hell did he remember which ones he'd already gotten. maybe he just bought them like crazy. No surprise though, he had many New York hats.

He chuckled. "Hey. Hats are cool." He shugged. "Its not all of them but..." He trailed off. She was looking at him like _are you serious? _He shrugged. "What did i say about me being a crazy shopper?"

She laughed. "Right." She was impressed. She really liked the fact that he was a crazy shopper, she had never acctually met anyone who collected anything the way she collected clothes. She wore all brand named clothing, but she never acctually wore her own designs. Not because she didn't like them, but she always thought it was a little like she was a show off in a way. Maybe it was stupid to other people, but it made sense to her.

He smiled and walked out, she followed. He led her to the rest of the rooms. They were all empty. "We haven't gotten anything for them yet. I will, but i didn't find a reason why, i mean, i do live alone right?"

She frowned. "Well then what? You're making me stay on the couch?" She asked. Then shrugged. "Alright." She wasn't going to be demanding or anything, he was being nice enough as it was.

"No, you're not sleeping on the couch. You're staying here." He opened the door at the end of the hall. It was obviousley his room. It was a dark blue color. He had even more hats here. Posters of rapers and such too.

"Ooo. Frankie J." She comented.

"I swear im NOT gay." He chuckled. "But his stuff's good."

"_Oh yeah_." She grinned and he chuckled. She looked around but... no. "Do you like Akon?" She asked.

"His stuff's alright." He shrugged.

"Alright?" She snorted. "He's a musical genius!" She smiled widley. Andy just laughed and shook his head. "You don't think so?" She asked.

"_He's Alright."_ He said again. She frowned, but let it go and continued looking through his room.

He had a bathroom in his room, the door was open and she could see he had allot of colognes... ofcourse. Against the far wall was his huge bed. King size apparently. Hmm. There were nightstands on each side of the bed. Only an alarmclock and a lamp were on each of them, nothing their right was a huge glass window. He went over and close the blinds then turned to look at her. He was studying her face again. She ignored it and walked in further... where was his closet? She peeked inside the bathroom and there was another door inside.

Now she turned to look at him. "I can't stay here."

He looked confused. "And why not?"

"This is _your_ room."

"Yeah, you can stay here. _Im _staying on the couch."

"Uh, no you're not." She frowned. She wasn't going to kick him out of his own room. "Im not staying then." She thought of the alternative and frowned. "Ill just go home." She started walking out the door.

He grabbed her arm. "Brooke.." Then he let go when she turned to face him. "...Look i know you don't want to tell me why you were all pissy with me Friday, and if you still don't want to tell me you don't have to. But... Im pretty sure it had to do with _someone _at home. I won't ask about it, if it makes you uncomftrable, but i won't let you go."

She started at him. _Is it that obvious? _She sighed and took a step back away from him looking away. "You're right... I don't want to talk about it."

"Look, if it makes you feel any better. Ill stay here... with you. But, you're definatly not sleeping on the couch."

She nodded. "Fine."

"Does that bother you?"

She shook her head. "No, i mean not that ill sleep here with you... more that. You're Stubborn... why can't i just sleep on the couch.? jeez." She laughed a little.

He chuckled. "And im stuburn..? Just let it go. Get back in here and im going to go get your bags from the car." He looked back at her when he stepped around her. "Aren't you glad you bought everything you needed. You didn't even know that you'd be staying here. I think its destiny..."

She laughed. "I know, funny how things work out huh?"

He chuckled and walked away.

She smiled and sighed. Then went into his room. Curiosiy was killing her... She stepped into his bathroom and took a peek through the door. "cool" She opened the door wide. It was his closet. Only it was as big as his room, and only half of it was full. The rack that ran up top held his shirts. The next rack down held sweaters and jeans, the next row down was a long shelf with tons of sneakers. "Impressive." And no surprise... hats hung up top. "What is it with him and his hats." She turned and he was there. "Oh" She gasped. "Fuck... You scared me."

He laughed. "Sorry...And like i said hats are cool." He smiled. She walked out of the closet, through the bathroom, and into his room again. Her bags were on his bed. She looked through them and found her new pajamas.

"Yey!" She exclaimed when she pulled them out holding them tightly. He chuckled behind her and sat on the bed. "Ill go change." It was already dark outside. She took a look at the clock. "10:01" She mummbled.

"Time flys when you're having fun" He smiled at her.

She smiled and walked into his bathroom closing the door behind her. When she was dressed she put her hair up into a ponytail and walked out.

"You look nice." He comented.

"Thanks." She twirled and went to sit beside him. "Your turn."

He laughed. "I don't have to go through such extremes."

She nodded and slid up so that she was leaning against the bed frame. "Do you have like a side you _have _to sleep on?" She asked.

"No, Ill take right though. You're already on the left."

She nodded and got under the covers. "Hmm... these are really soft." She commented. It was really nice how she felt so comftrable in his home. Maybe because they'd spent all day together.

He nodded. "You don't want anything before we go to bed? I mean, you didn't eat anything but breakfast."

"It was a biiiig breakfast." She added.

He laughed. "Suit yourself." He smiled. "Ill be back then." She nodded and layed down completley when he was out of the room. He was nice. She set her head on the pillow and turned on her side. Thinking... Vivian would get a kick out of Brooke not coming home. Good. _Can i trust him? _She sked her self that over and over again.. she thought about how nice he was being and how obvious it was to him already to guess what bothered her Friday.... and drifted off to sleep.

_---_


	11. Chapter 10: Regionals

**alright. So I never ever really post up an authors note. I only did in the begining and its mostly because I'm not sure people are liking it anymore... yet I keep posting up chapters because I really love writing this story.**

**As I said before, I alredy finished writing devotion & desire and I'm posting up the chapters slowly... the whole point was that I wanted feed back on my chapters, but I was an idiot for posting chapters up and never asking your opinion. **

**so now I'm asking. And I really hope you guys will review it. My story has over 100 views and over 200 hits. And id really like hearing from all of you.**

**one more thing... this is my first lemon chapter. ;) just a heads up.**

-- CHAPTER 10 -- Regionals --

Brooke let out a yawn and sat up quickly when she remembered what seemed to have been a dream. Had Vivian really been in Tree Hill and tooken over the house?. Okay so thats a little dramatic, but still, she pretty much had. Had her and Andy really hung out all day? Had she really stayed the night at Andy's? She sat up and looked around. "Hat freak" She mummbled. Yep. It was all real. _Wierd_. She thought, _How did things go from being a perfectly normal morning to... well this._ Hmm...

Andy chuckled. "I heard that... You okay?"

She turned to look at Andy rubbing his eyes and yawning across the bed. "Yeah. Its just, wierd..."

"What's wierd?"

"This whole thing" She shrugged. "I mean i _did not_ wake up yesterday expecting all that happened yesterday to lead me here..." She looked at him. "You know what i mean."

"No" He laughed. "Just kidding. Yeah i know what you-"

Then someone opened the door. "Hey, what are you still doing in bed man? i thought we had... plans..." It was Nick. He trailed off when he caught sight of Brooke. "Oh. Hey boo." He nodded towards Brooke and smiled.

She waved once at him. "Hey."

Then He looked back at Andy. "Ill just call you later..." Then he walked back out and closed the door behind him.

Brooke and Andy looked at eachother for a moment and then burst out laughing.

"That was interesting." Brooke comented.

Andy chuckled and got out of bed looking at the clock, he streched. He wasn't wearing a shirt and.. well, he wasn't horrible to look at. "Man is it nine already?"

Brooke jumped out of the bed. "Nine?!" She grabbed her bag. "Fuck, im going to be late."

"For What?"

"The cheer competition i told you about. Remember?"

"Oh. right. Well... let me give you a ride."

"Its out of town. Besides, my uniforms in my car at home."

"Okay, then, let me give you a ride to your car."

"Okay."

She grabbed her bags. He got dressed quickly and they were out in notime driving to her house.

"You wearing that to a cheer competition?" He eyed her pajamas. The Betty Boop Ones she'd bought the day before on their little outing to the mall.

She smiled widley. "Oh yeah." She laughed. "No. Im just going to drive there this way, ill change there. Im late as it is."

He nodded. "You sure you dont want me to drive you all the way?"

She shook her head. "Im good." They were at her house now. "Thanks again for letting me crash at your place." She looked at her big house that seemed almost strangley not hers. _It isn't. _She thought. _Atleast not until Vivian leaves. _She hoped it was soon...

"Hey." Andy called after her when she finally got out of his car. "My doors always open... Just incase." He added.

She smiled at him. He was extremly nice. "Thanks." She waved once and he drove away. Once he was out of sight she went to her car. She really wasn't in the mood to see Vivian. Besides, she didn't have time, she'd be late. She drove to River City where the girls would be waiting in the hotel. When she got there and she parked she went to the front and asked for her room key. Once she got a hold of it she rushed through crowds of peple and up the elevetor to floor six where the girls were waiting outside her door.

"BROOKE!" It was Bevin. "Where have you been? We've been calling!"

She frowned. She didn't have her charger so it must have shut off last night. "Sorry." She mummbled. Then straightened up, with that determination she had when they were about to compete. She called it 'Cheer Mode'. "Okay girls, im here now. Let me get dressed quickly. We meet in the lobby 20 till'." She winked at Bevin. "We have this down. I promise." She smiled at them and went into her room. Bevin followed her. And so it began, her ambush of questions.

"So why are you late really? I mean, you're never late to something so huge like this..."

Brooke shrugged. "I wasn't home last night so i didn't have my charger with me." She was getting into her Uniform while she spoke.

"Ooo, this is going to get sexual. Who's the guy?"

"Uh.." She bit her lip and knew Bevin wouldn't belive her, but went on anyway. "Andy Gotti"

"Shut Up! The new guy?!"

She was finished with her uniform and so she headed for the bathroom fixing her hair in a pony tail. Rolling her eyes at Bevin when she followed behind like a puppy hungy for more. "Yes. But.. It wasn't like that. He's... well, he's really sweet."

Bevin grabbed Brooke's shoulder and whirled her around. "What?!" She exlaimed. "You're such a liar! What happened really?"

She shrugged. "I don't know really. We went to the mall together and then we hung out at his house. It got pretty late..." Vivian's home so im trying to avoid the bitch. "And well he said i might as well crash there, and so i did."

Bevin sighed. "Nothing more. You just... 'slept' together."

"With the sleeping part only." She confirmed.

Bevin examined Brooked face for a moment and then sighed. "Wow. You're serious..." She pondered it for a second more... "Do you think maybe.... Hes.. He's.."

"He's what?"

"Gay." She whispered.

Brooke burst into laughter. "Bevin letts go."

Bevin _really was _thinking about it. "What?" Bevin asked after Brooke laughed at her comment.

"Oh c'mon you can't be serious?"

Bevin just looked at her. She _was _serious.

"I don't think so."

"Whatever you say." Bevin shrugged. "Letts go."

Brooke rolled her eyes and they went out the door for the competition.

---

The crowd went silent along with the rest of the cheerleaders. The Third place trophee had been given to the Oaklahoma Hawks, The Second place was given to The Ridgewood Cobras, and the intensity of the silence filled the air as the announcer opened the envelope with the results for 1st place. _please please please please..._ Brooke chanted in her head while holding hands with her fellow cheer gals. "And the first place trophee goes to..." _please! _'The Tree Hill Ravens.!" A surge of numbness came through Brooke when she heard the scilence was broken. Everybody started cheering, and the girls started jumping up and down around her... "Brooke! We Won!" Bevin shook her, and automaticcaly the numbness was replaced with energy. _We Won. _So much joy. She cheered and jumped along with her squad. Bevin pushed her out onto the platform where she was greeted by the judges and handed her.. Their 1st Place Trophee!

---

Once everything was settled down, All the girls snuck out of their rooms. Ofcourse, there were chapherones, No school related activity would have allowed them staying at a hotel without being watched. They snuck out every year and went out to a nearby club. Every year the girls would do sort of.. like.. a game... "Okay, so the hotter the guy you get, the better chances of winning you have. Right Brooke?"

She nodded and grinned. She was in Party Mode now, "That's right girls."

"But whats in it for us this year B?" One of the girls asked, Teresa.

"A fun night, and well... you get 20 bucks from Each and every one of us... Whats that? 200 Bucks?"

Bevin fanned herself. "Okay letts get moving then." She sucked in a deep breath and went in the club, All of them with their fake ID's Brooke had set them up with. All part of David's job [her dad] Brooke followed behind all the girls.

Once they were seated at three tables total, Girls started disapearing into the crowd. That meant they were on the hunt. Brooke took down a shot and sat up. "Well, id better get to work." She winked at Bevin who was eying a guy a few tables down. Then she walked off and into the crowd. She went over to the other side of the club where the bar was and took a seat. She spotted an atractive guy eying her from across the bar. She smiled at him after ordering her margarita and held it up, a toast. He held up his glass too and they both drank. She smiled and turned away, _Thats it Brooke, play hard to get, Its just like hunting, only the prey WANTS you to get it. It'll come to you. _This really was just a game to her, she didn't _need_ the 200 bucks, but it wouldn't hurt... Besides, it was tradition.

A few muinites later when she turned back around she didn't see him. _Hmm.. _She thought. _Maybe _He's _Gay. _She chuckled once remembering what Bevin had said and took another sip of her drink.

"Whats so funny?"

She turned to face the stranger talking to her, or not so stranger... It was the guy from accross the bar. "Nothing." She smiled. _You have this Brooke. _

"So whats your name?" He aksed as he took a seat beside her.

"Penelope, But my friends call me Penny." She grinned. "I saw you looking at me earlier."

He smiled. "I was, Penny." He grinned. "If i wasn't mistaken, you were looking at me too. My names Josh, by the way"

She laughed a little. "Yes i was Josh." _Wow. _She thought. _This is why i lie about my name, I know i don't want to see this guy again. Well... letts get this over with. _"I was acctually just heading out."

"Really? Where are you heading off to?"

"My hotel room." She smiled at him.

He nodded. "I see, you're not from here then?"

"Nope. Im from Oregon."

"Really? What part?"

Shit, he had his questions. "Does it really matter?"

He shrugged. "Want some company?"

_Ha! I have him. _"Sure." She shrugged and winked. "Follow me." She led the way out of the club and they headed towards her hotel room. They kept scilent the entire way. It was pretty earie. _I don't blame the people who started the rumors about me being a slut at school. I mean, look at what im doing... Meaningless sex with strangers. _She felt like a prostutute, she was so used to doing this, that if she ever went broke... _No! oh my god, what's happened to you...?_

They made it to her room and she opened the door. He walked in and she closed the door behind her, locking it. When she turned, He was closer than she expected. She looked up at him, and he moved even closer. He grabbed her waist and pulled her close enough that she could feel how excited he already was. _That was fast. _She thought and smirked up at him. He smriked back down and leaned down pressing his lips to hers. She hesitated while kising and pulled away, She didn't like the kissing on the lips thing. It was too intimate. Although, he didn't seem to notice... she gasped when he started trailing very sloppy kisses down her throught. He slid his hands up her shirt, touching everywhere. She pushed him away and walked over to the end of the bed taking off her shirt. He grinned and followed while pulling his off as well.

He took a hold of her waist with his big, rough, hands again and leaned down to suck on her neck. He pushed her on the bed and took off his pants. She took his hand and pulled him down on the bed on top of her. kissing his neck. He moaned. "Mmm Penny." She bit down a little, holding back laughter. She thought it was a little funny that her name wasn't Penny, but it was also necessary, because if he'd moan out her real name, It would be too real, and make it that much harder. Sex was also another way she coped with her emotions. It was easy for her to take her clothes off and let someone make her feel good about herslef when she truly felt like shit.

He unhooked her bra and pulled it off, throwing it on the floor somewhere and started kissing her all over her chest. He bit down on her nipple and Brooke felt a surge of pleasure and pain. He rubbed up and down her thigh, squeezing now and then. Sucking on her breasts, probably leaving marks, Holding himself up with his other hand. She moaned and bit her lip. He was now kissing down her stomach until he made it down to her belly button. She could still feel the cold of his wet kisses on her chest and stomach as he unbuttoned her jeans and yanked them off along with her panties. He also pulled off his boxers while grinning at her.

She was panting, ready for what was to come. He expertly slipped on a condom and got back ontop of her. Without any hesitation he entered her. She moaned out again, louder than the last time. He thrusted into her back and forth looking down at her, into her eyes... That made her a little uncomftrable. "Ohhh, yeah. baby." He moaned louder and louder. She moaned now and then too. His eyes were burning into hers so she pulled his face down and their lips met. _No. _She still felt it was too intimate. She pushed his face away only to pull his neck down to the level of her lips. Her lips parted and she kissed and nibbed all over there.

He thrusted in deeper and harder. "Mmm" She moaned. She couldn't help it. It felt good now that she was doing it. "Fuck." She breathed against the hollow of his throught. He was being so rough, somehow it wasn't enough or her. She pushed on his shoulder, and managed to roll over with him so that she was now on top of him. She shoved her hips into his holding herself up with her arms. She arched her back. She was so close and she knew he was too. Their breathing grew heavier and heavier. He grabbed a hold of her hips once more and pulled her towards him, Working together He let out a moan of pleasure as he came. "Fuck baby." He moaned. She leaned down and sucked on his neck hard as she came as well. She moaned into his neck and started slowing down. He rolled on top of her and thrusted into her a few times before he pulled out completley. He leaned down to kiss her and she turned her face away. He kissed her cheek and sighed, then rolled off of her and laid on his back beside her both breathing heavy. He didn't say anything about why she hadn't kissed him, so she didn't bring it up either.

---


	12. Chapter 11: I Will Walk All Over You

-- CHAPTER 11 -- I Will Walk All Over You --

It wasn't long before Josh was asleep and Brooke was still awake. She looked at him and sighed. _I have got to stop being like this... _She thought to herself_. This is the last guy i will have meaningless sex with_.

She fell asleep and before she knew it, the sun was up again. She got up slowly, It was already seven in the morning...

She flipped on the lights and took a picture of the half hidden guy under the sheets. He was dead asleep. After gathering off all her stuff and getting dressed she turned off the lights and walked out of the room slowly. Then she went and knocked on Bevins door. Bevin opened her door and let Brooke in, She filled her in on the guy she'd gotten last night. All the girls met up and shared pictured, everybody had to agree that Brooke's was definatly the best looking of them all. She gave them her key and they went to go peek, She never found out what happned with the girls and their sneeking around in her room. She was too busy showering in Bevins room. She changed into new, clean clothes that she'd bought at the mall on Saturday and she smiled to herself in the mirror. Andy had told her that the shade of green she was wearing was his favorite color. Odd, and the pretty blue that his eyes were, was her favorite color.

After all the girls were ready they left the hotel together. Most of the girls had taken the bus that the school had provided to the hotel, but a few brought their cars. Brooke being one of those girls drove straight home. She sighed when she pulled into her driveway. _Here we go..._ She got out and grabbed her bags of brand new clothing and accesories, and her bag that contained her uniform and such. She walked up to the door and took a deep breath. _I can do this..._

She walked in and called out for her mom but she wasn't home. She sighed in relief and then went to her room. She was exhausted, she hadn't slept all night, not really anyway. She flopped on her bed and was unconsious in no time.

Later that day she awoke. Her clock read 6 in the afternoon. She'd slept all day... She got up. She was acctually pretty hungry so she decided she'd go and make a sandwich or something. She was walking down the hall when she heard humming in the room at the end... Her black room. She walked right in and saw Vivian at the desk, she was... drawing? Brooke took a few steps closer... "Oh, hey you're finnally up." Vivian said, a little to cheerfully.

Brooked nodded. "Yeah, mom... what are you doing..." She trailed off when she caught sight of what Vivian was drawing on. _Her _sketches. Her eyes burned, she felt the stupid tears comming.

"Im fixing your 'designs'" Brooke didnt say anything she just looked at her designs in Vivians hands and she wanted to snatch them, She wanted to punch her and cuss her out and... and... She couldn't, She was numb again. Not that same numbing she had when she'd won regionals, no, a burning numbing. She felt herself get all hot. "Brooke, honey, are you okay?" Vivian nudged her and finally...

She broke out of whatever trance she was in. "What the Fuck?!" She exploded.

"Brooke-"

"No!" She sighed frustrated. "What are you doing?... What have you done!!?..." She was crying, but it was because of all the anger she so suddenly felt. "You've ruined them!" She'd made her clothes look like prostitute clothes. She'd changed the colors and the styles and stitchings and...

"Ruined?" Her mom looked offended. "Sweetie, Iv'e made them better. You can't design Brooke. Look, Ive been trying my best to be nice and not say anything but... I dont think you can make it as a designer Brooke." She was trying to be _nice? "_ Nobody would like this..." Vivian held up some of the designs that Brooke had made, that we'rent already Vivi-tized. "Nobody would buy it." She shrugged. "Im saying this because i love you Brooke."

Brooke could not find the words to speak. She, she was torn. What? "I.. You.. You.."

Vivian grinned. _Oh My god! She's mocking me! She thinks its funny! _Brooke cleared her throught and straightened out infront of her mom, She made sure that what she was about to say was clear. "Look, Vivian." Vivian winced, Brookes voice was cold and strong, and she'd never called Vivian by her name. "I _will_ make it as a designer, People _will_ buy my clothes and they _will_ look good in them. That grin on your face. Its going to fade and its going to be a sad frown when i make it big time and walk all over you." She snatched her designs off the table and from her hands. "These are _mine_." She walked past her and turned again to look at her. Vivian didn't move. "Mark my words Vivian... I _will_ Walk _all _over you." She went to her room and grabbed a bag throwing in a set of clothes, her makeup bag, and toiletries. Then she left.. After all, she had a place to stay tonight...

Okay, so maybe that was a little dramatic of her. But she felt damn good. She'd told off Vivian.

She drove to Andy's house. Lucky for her she saw his light was on upstairs. She sighed in relief. Then she thought it through, How was it that she was so comftrable around him? So comftrable in fact that she knew... She knew she had to tell him about herself If she was going to stay there untill Vivian left. How though? How did she get to telling him? How much could or would she tell him...? She looked out the window again and saw him looking out his window. Well... She'd better think fast...

She got out of her car and went to his doorstep. She didn't even have to ring the door bell. He had already opened the door. "Hotel Gotti, open for service" He smiled encouragingly.

She sighed and smiled. "Thanks. You know... You're too nice." She teased.

He nodded. "I know. Im just trying to get you to talk."

She eyed him. "Is that what this is all about?"

He laughed. "No. But yeah, its a part of it."

She nodded and he let her in. He closed the door behind them. "Part of it...?"

He smiled at her. "Yeah, you're fun. That's another part of it."

She smiled. "Thanks, i know."

He laughed and shook his head. "Alright then... So... You hungry?"

She nodded. "Starvings more like it."

He smiled aprovingly. "Good. I ordered Italian."

"Huh." Was all she said.

"What?"

"We are seriousley, Freakishly alike..."

He eyed her. "Why do you say that?"

"Well... You're ordering food to eat. I _almost _always do that. You like shopping... I like shopping. You live alone...." She took a deep breath and let it out. "And, i live alone."

He looked at her confused. "Wait what?" He shook his head. "You live alone?" He was looking at her suspiciously. "Did you lie to me about your mom then?"

"No." She bit her lip. "Are you ready for my story?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Wow." He whispered.

"What?"

"You trust me...?" He asked. But he was serious now.

"Is there a reason i shouldn't"

"No.. I just thought. Well, to tell you the truth i just didn't know it would be this quickly."

"Well... I trust you enough to tell you the basics."

He nodded. "Okay. Tell me then." They moved to the livingroom and sat across from eachother on the couches.

She looked him in the eyes. Her favorite color sparkling back at her with such an intensity, at that moment she knew he was serious. He wouldn't laugh, He wouldn't tell anyone... He'd listen. She sighed and began. "So I live alone." She confirmed. "My mom and dad don't live with me. They're basically married. But... are'nt really together anymore...?" She frowned. "That doesn't make any sense..." She thought again. "My moms a slut, my dads a man whore, they know about eachother... in that sense, but don't care." She shook her head. Pretty bewildered at the way it sounded outloud. Somehow she was feeling a little better though. "My dad... He doesn't care about me. He pays my bills ... but thats about all the love ill ever get from him, thats all ive ever gotten from him. I don't think he remembers but when i was seven he called me his little mistake. I thought it was cute then, but i look back now and i don't find it cute at all." She sighed and looked at him. He seemed... sad. For her? She smiled letting him know she was okay. Who knows if she fooled him... "Anyway... My mom doesn't aprove of me either. and well..." She sighed frustrated. "I hate her. I can't stand her... She's well... A bitch." She looked up at him again. "Sorry." She mummbled and laughed a little.

He got up and went to sit next to her. "_Im_ sorry.. Must suck."

She sighed, her breath shaky. From the corner of her eye she saw him lift his hand, and gently he reached for her cheek and wiped her tears away. She smiled. "Thanks."

He smiled and rubbed her back. Heat filled her body at his touch. She shook her head. _What the fuck... You said No. More. Meaningless. Sex. _She sighed and he broke the scilence. "But you said you live alone and... your moms home?"

"Yes" She nodded. "She does this like once a year. Literally. She... She putts me down all the time and well..." She shrugged. "I don't know.. She makes me feel like shit about myself."

He smiled. "You're not shit though.. You know that right?"

She shrugged. "You know my black room?" She waited till he nodded. "I got home from the competition and took a nap. When i got up i heard her in there. She was 'fixing' my designs." She thought back. "I flipped out on her... She changed them. She made them her own... I worked so hard on those designs."

"So maybe she was just trying to help?" He tried.

"Not Exactly." She shook her head. "She's my mom. Andy, she's supposed to support me... Instead she told me id never make it and that my designs sucked... that noone would buy them the way they were before she messed with them"

He looked shook his head. "She's wrong Brooke... I saw them. Thats the kind of clothes i _know_ girls in New York would buy. They were _really _ good."

She shook her head. "She has her own line Andy, she's big."

He eyed her. "You agree with her?"

She shrugged. "I didn't at the moment. I told her That i was going to make it and that... well that i'd walk all over her."

He smiled aprovingly. "And so you will."

She rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Ill try."

"You will." He pressed.

"Fine, I Will." She smiled. Then the doorbell rang.

"Hey, Nicks coming over tonight so... I apologize now." He grinned and got up to get the door.

She laughed at the way he put it. "Okay. Im going to step into your restroom."

He nodded and she went over to the restroom. _I Did It. _She smiled at herself in the mirror. It was strange but she thought when it was out she might feel wierd, but she felt extremly happy. He knew, someone knew, and she could talk to him about it. _Hmm.. _She thought. _This means he tells me his story...This should be interesting..._

_---_


	13. Chapter 12: His Story

**I really suck at the whole Authors note, I know I have only ever posted up like 3 of them, and im not sure you guys care, but ill strat to write them from now on. Scouts Honor. ;)**

**Anyway, How are you guys liking my story so far? I'm inbetween two diffrent thoughts in my head. The first is that I must be doing something right because I now have over 700 hits, and the second is that I am probably doing something wrong, because I rarley get reviews anymore. I ask that you please let me know what I am doing wrong, or right. I am going insane figuring this out. lol. **

**That goes to show you guys how I _really_ need a life. lol. its cool though, I live through my story sometimes. :D**

**Oh. I almost forgot. If there is any twilighters out there that are intrested in reading my first chapter to a new E&B story I have been working on, please let me know. I need feedback.**

**_(I really never do this, and mabye i should) DISCLAIMER: I do not own any OTH characters, specifically Brooke and the cheerleaders, but I do have three turtles, Tohmas, Nicholas, & Peter. :)_**

-- CHAPTER 12 -- _His Story_ --

Brooke laughed a little to herself. She looked like hell. She'd been crying and so her makeup was all wrong. She fixed it quickly and then walked back out.

"Food's Here!" Andy called from the livingroom.

She stepped out of the hallway, and he was fixing plates on the coffee table infront of the sofas. She smiled and walked over to sit next to him following the yummy smell of spagetti. "Mmmm"

He laughed. "I know. Im starving too. Grab a fork." So she did. "Coke?" He asked as she took in a big bite of spagetti. She nodded her head up and down and he chuckled. "Okay." Then he was out of the livingroom.

When he came back he was juggling three cokes in his hands and three glasses filled with ice. She laughed and got up to help with the glasses. Then Ofcourse, Nick walked in through the hallway. "Damn Andy, You're making a lady do the work in _your_ home." He walked across the room to take the cups from her hands. "I got this boo."

"Im not handicapped you know?" She added when she went to sit on the sofa back in her place next to Andy. Nick took a seat on the other sofa.

They both laughed and she rolled her eyes. Nick served himself some food and sat back eating pretty quickly. "Uh, I guess New York Boys have big appetites." She commented when he was finished, Andy following right behind him, and she still had half of her plate left.

They both laughed again. "Yeah i guess you could say that." Andy said. "But no matter where Nick's from, he's still a pig." Andy laughed and Brooke looked at Nick. Nick burst out into laughter and so she joined in. _Guess this is normal behavior for them. _

The night went on... they exchanged sarcatic remarks back and forth, Nick asked a few things about Brooke, and in the end all he got out of her was 'I'm cheer captain' He got a kick out of that one. 'I love shopping, its my obsession' Nick made fun of Andy's shopping and she supported Andy, Then he made fun of his hat obsession and she just had to join in, for fun. She understood a shopping disease when she saw one. He was also curious as to why she was staying there now, she simply said 'Im trying to get in Andy's pants.' They all looked at eachother and burst out laughing. Then she said. 'No, I just need to get out of my house because Vivian is driving me insane.' He'd asked her who that was, and she said it was her cranky grandmother.

She'd also asked about him and he'd told her about how he'd become a rapper and how he was working on his third album. She was completley impressed by him and the fact he was an artist. She felt completley horrible that she hadn't heard of him before, but he'd said it was cool and she promised him she'd give his stuff a listen.

She finished her food and the boys had seconds until they were all finally done. Then Brooke thought _His Story_...

"So Nick... Why exactly are you two here?" She glanced a look at Andy and then looked back at Nick.

"He hasn't told you?" He asked her and looked over her shoulder at Andy. "Damn dude thats probably the most exciting thing _you _could talk about... and you haven't?"

Andy shook his head. "Nope." He looked at Brooke and then back at Nick. "If you want to so bady go ahead."

Nick shrugged indifrently. "Andy's a big momma's boy, you should know that now." Andy rolled his eyes and Nick continued. "Anyway, his parents don't like me. Im 'a bad influence'." He shrugged. "I think its cause im older, but whatever. So Andy and me were at a gym up in New York and we were lifting weights. Suddenly we heard gunshots and well everyones reflexis kicked in and everybody got on the floor. We saw the guy with the gun walking towards the front room where everybody pays for membership and shit like that so we decided we'd try and escape, well... allot of people decided to do the same so..." He trailed off.

"So what?" Brooke asked. This was very interesting as promised by Andy. How could he just stop like that? ...

Nick popped his knuckles and got more comftrable on the couch. "Well, the guy came back out when there were only a few people left... including Andy. I'd just gotten out and..."

Nick gestured towards Andy to continue. He spoke leaning against the couch his head tilted back concentrating on the celing. "And so it was me a few guys and two ladies left inside. He pointed the gun at us making us back away from the door." He turned his head to look at Brooke and continued. "The guy looked back for a few seconds, probably making sure noone followed him or something, still pointing the gun in our direction, and in those few seconds... I don't know what happened i went at the guy, But it was so quick that i _know _i must have looked like a cartoon."

Nick chuckled beside Brooke. "You did." Durring 'chow down dinner' somehow Booke ended up between the two of them on the same sofa. Brooke turned her head to look at Nick. "Well he was on the news." He added. Brooke looked back at Andy.

"Wouldn't you have seen it then?" She asked confused.

"I didn't bother." He shrugged. "Anyway, I went for the gun and somehow got it out of his hands and it went flying somewhere, then we started kicking eachothers asses." He sounded a little smug when he said that. "I won, ofcourse." That explained it.

"Huh." Was all she said.

He chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, but i almost killed the guy..."

Brooked eyes widened. He shook his head. "I didn't though. They got him and locked him up, but i _was _lucky they caught everything on the security cam's or else i could have been in bigger trouble. I technically helped them capture the guy." He sighed. "But... I was also _un_lucky they caught me on video because my parents saw it on the news. I mean they found out anyway but... They didn't like that i did such a thing. You know. Risking my life... So they decided to send me here to try and keep me out of trouble."

"And away from me." Nick added.

"That too." Andy said sitting up. "I don't know why they did this. I mean, send me here." He shrugged. "It doesn't feel like punishment really, im still with Nick and doing the same crap i did over there, its all just in Tree Hill and not in New York."

She thought about the whole thing for a second. "Some punishment." She mummbled. He raised his eyebrows. "Well, You have a pretty nice house in your 'prison' Tree Hill. So i guess i don't find the point either."

Nick chuckled. "See, we're not crazy. She thinks its pointless too. Or maybe she just wishes she could get rid of us."

She rolled her eyes and yawned. Andy chuckled. "Was it not as interesting as i promised?" He teased.

She laughed a little and shook her head. "No... I guess its just been..." She thought through regionals and Vivian at _home. "..._a long day."

He nodded. "You can go upstairs if you want?"

She nodded. "I think i will."

Nick poked her side, causing her to lean towards Andy, She was ticklish. Nick laughed and Andy chuckled. He wraped his arms around her for a hug and whispered in her ear. "Don't worry about your mom, you can stay here as long as you want. Go sleep." She smiled and hugged him back. "Thanks." She whispered and leaned away getting up on her feet.

"Oh, No hug for Me?" Nick teased. She rolled her eyes playfully and leaned down to hug him. "Night boo."

She smiled. "Goodnight guys." She waved once as she walked out of the room. She thought about what they might talk about when she was gone, curiositty killed her. She leaned against the wall of the hallway between the livingroom and the entracne of the house where the staircase was.

"...You're a fuckin' liar" Nick was saying. They were talking in low voices, obviousley trying to keep it down because they didn't want her hearing. She felt a stinge of guilt surge through her and out quick. _maybe i shouldn't be listening... but then again... if its about me... ?_

"Im telling you the truth. Man, i wouldn't lie about sex." Sex? Maybe this wasn't about her...

"So you two haven't had sex? Or well, anything?" What? No!. No. No...

"No." He sighed, but he sounded frustrated or irritated with Nick. "It's not like that man. I mean we... I don't know. We connect the way me and you do." They did. On some level they knew eachother. Maybe it was because they were so similar, but they did connect. The way she never had with anyone. "I guess.. I guess you could say we're just friends." They were. "nothing more." He added. And strangley she felt her heart ache for a second. That sounded so final, like they couldn't be anything more... ever. Then confusion hit her. Why did she care? "but we are _freinds. _The way me and you are. I mean... I trust her." That woke her up and made her smile. He _trusted _her. And the way he said they were _friends..._ Brooke knew Nick wouldn't get it, but she did. They were friends. She could tell him everything and he could too. _Wow, funny how i just met him..._ Then she snapped out of it. No Brooke. No. Its too soon to trust him... What were you thinking? _Well its out... _She couldn't do anything about it now. Even... Even if she _wanted_ to.

There was a long pause. "You trust her? And you're sure you don't like her... more than just a... _friend._?_"_

"Hey, she trusts me enough to tell me some deep shit alright. I do think thats enough for me to trust her." He didn't answer completly.

"Whatever man, turn on the TV."

They dropped it? Just like that? Did they know she was listening? Shit. Shit. Shit. No, how could they? Ugh. She turned and tiptoed upstairs and into Andys room. She went to sleep in her clothes for that night thinking about what she heard....

---

**Does Andy sound like he's a big fat liar or what?**


	14. Chapter 13: Two Weeks

**Alright, so I've decided that this is the last chapter I will be posting. **

**I will only continue posting if somebody tells me they want me to continue. **

**Enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or any of its characters, but I do have season three on DVD, data disks, and on video tape. :D**

-- CHAPTER 13 -- Two Weeks --

Brooke figured that they hadn't known she listened in on them because the days went on... and on and on.

After two weeks of staying at Andy's place everything seemed routine, yet it didn't.

Every other day Nick would go over and they'd all eat dinner together. Of course, Nick and Andy were always being total jerks towards each other. It was amusing for Brooke; she'd never seen a relationship like theirs. It was interesting... Nick was getting to know Brooke some more too. He knew everything people at school could know about her and a few things only Andy knew, but not all the crap about her mom. Only the basics. He had obviously not been satisfied enough with her 'cranky grandma' excuse so she told him that she just didn't get along with Vivian and that she was just going to avoid her while she was in town.

They'd gone out to watch a movie together the weekend after regionals. After the movie Nick had thrown all the leftover popcorn on Andy leaving a mess behind, and a very angry Andy. Brooke couldn't help but laugh anyway. Her and Nick had fun teasing Andy, Andy and Brooke had fun teasing Nick too about how he was going to go tone deaf and have to take up modeling women's clothing for Brooke if he kept on being a meanie. And of course Andy and Nick would team up against Brooke now and then about her being so short comparing to them. They were both at least a head taller than her.

When Nick wasn't around, Andy and Brooke would spend most of the time together watching movies, talking, playing video games. Grand Theft Auto San Antonio was Andy's favorite... Brooke wanted to go old school and play Mario Kart or Mortal Combat on the 64 most of the time. He teased her about how he was a boy therefore he knew which games were better. It was always fun to be around Andy. His presence made her feel safe. His home and Andy in general made her feel completely at home, something she'd never completely felt back at her house. She didn't tell him that but somehow she felt he assumed.

They were attune to each other somehow, that when he felt stressed about something she would stress with him without really taking notice until he'd mention something like. 'Hey, don't be stressed too. I'm stressed enough for the both of us'. Or when she'd be angry about something you'd find him angry for her as well. It was a very odd relationship, but since Brooke had never actually had someone to hang out with _this way_ and to talk to the way her and Andy did, she thought of him as well... her best friend. _Nothing More. _He'd said to Nick that night she'd been eavesdropping... Every time she thought about how those words actually hurt her she'd think of something else. _Why grow stronger feelings for someone who wouldn't ever feel the same way? _She thought.

They still slept in the same bed. There had been one morning when he had his arm wrapped around her when she awoke. He'd apologized and moved back to his side facing away from her, and he'd gone back to sleep. That didn't happen again. He'd grown a habit of kissing her forehead every time he was going to leave the house without her. Either on one of his friends with benefits get together or to go some place with Nick.

She wasn't always hanging around them either. She still let them have their guy times, just like she still had her girl times. She had the habit of kissing his cheek before she left to go and hang out with Bevin or for Saturday morning cheer practice. It was all routine though... she didn't look much into it. Or at least she _tried_ not to, because she couldn't help but notice every time he kissed her goodbye a jolt of electricity shot through her body, but faded quickly when he was out of sight.

There were a few encounters where it got a little awkward. One Saturday morning she'd forgotten to tell Andy that she wasn't going to have cheer practice that day. She'd just taken a shower and was getting dressed in the bathroom. She had her underwear and bra on when Andy had walked in the door. He stood there for a second before he could speak. "Shit. Sorry." He mumbled and walked back out. She laughed a little and finished fixing herself up before she went downstairs to where he was.

"Andy?" She walked into the kitchen where he was making pancakes and of course, his weirdo ingredients sitting on the table waiting to be used on the dry pancakes.

He turned to face her and shook his head. "Brooke, I'm so sorry. I... I thought you'd be at cheer practice,"

She laughed and sat down on the counter. "Don't worry about it Andy, jeez. As if you've never seen a pair of boobs."

He shook his head and chuckled. "I know but it's you." He froze when he said that...

She hesitated before she said anything. "It's me?" _Ouch. What was that supposed to mean?_ It was a little surprising, the feeling it gave Brooke when he said that.

He shook his head as if he'd said something he regretted saying. "No I mean, not like you aren't... or it wasn't... I..."

She laughed a little, she'd never seen him struggle so much for words. "I get it Andy, don't have a cow." She really didn't know if he was trying to spare her feelings by trying to take it back or if he meant it, but she let it go. It wasn't like he _had_ to like her. Still it stung a little. He nodded and they went about a normal Brooke and Andy day.

There was the day that Brooke had to go and get more clothes and such if she was going to be staying any longer at Andy's house... _If Vivian was going to be staying at the house. _She thought absentmindedly. She had already used her extra change of clothes and had nothing else to wear one morning so she decided she'd have to face her mom _sometime_ again, and it had better be today.

It was early Wednesday morning and she and Andy decided to meet at school 10 munities before classes started. That gave her an hour. She and Andy had been taking either his car or hers to school... 'Saving gas', that's what he'd said, Brooke agreed to it... He would make fun of her driving allot. 'You drive like my grandma Brooke' He'd said once. 'Well at least I don't drive like I'm trying to kill myself.' Brooke spat back. He chuckled. It was true, she drove like a normal person who wanted to live, _He_ drove like someone who wanted to die, literally, and every turn was like a suicide attempt.

Brooke had gone quietly into her house knowing Vivian was there, because her car was parked right outside. Maybe she was hoping she'd be able to pack up some things and get ready without Vivian noticing... As If. She packed all her favorite outfits, a few pairs of shoes, a variety of PJ's, a picture of her, Vivian, and David in Disneyland back when it felt like they loved her, age 5. That was long ago... She finished packing and since she still hadn't gotten ready for school she took a quick shower. She got out with her towel wrapped around her body. She walked out her bathroom door and Vivian was standing in her way. Great. Sigh. She walked around her and into her closet in the back; it was the door that blended in with her wall.

"Where have you been Brooke?" She frowned. "I've been so worried."

Brooke turned to face her laughed a little then turned back again grabbing a black tank top and a pair of jeans. She started to get dressed. _Right. That's why I have so many missed calls on my cell... _She had not one call from Vivian. Not one. She continued getting dressed while Vivian 'interviewed' her.

"I'm sorry about the other day okay baby. I mean I _really_ was trying to be nice. And honest." _right..._ Brooke thought and rolled her eyes. "Have you been staying with that boy? The cute one?" It bothered Brooke that her mom was checking out Andy. _Ugh. Please stop talking... I'm going to puke in my mouth. "_Are you being safe?" _You should have been. Hmm... Vivian and David: No Burden Attached. They'd love that. _Vivian sighed, frustrated. "Well I'll be out of your way by next Friday... I was just staying here to hang out with you." _Ha! Was she trying to make me feel sorry for her? No. That's the last thing I want right now, or ever. Hey Viv, Here's a bright idea: Leave Now. _Brooke was completely done with herself and she walked out of the closet and started grabbing her things. "Say hi to Andy for me..." Brooke rolled her eyes and walked out of the room.

"Bye Vivian" She shouted before walking out of her house. _Well... At least she'll be out Next Friday. _She thought. _That means I'll be out of Andy's in a week or so... _She frowned. When she got to school she met with Andy by his car.

"You're late." He accused.

"You are too. And, you didn't have to wait for me."

"Yes I did." He smiled.

She smiled back. He was _so sweet_. She sighed.

"How'd it go?" He asked.

"She's leaving Next Friday." Was all she said.

He nodded, but stayed silent. Somehow she knew he was thinking the same thing she was. _One week and change. _Time. Their time living together was timed now. He sighed and grabbed her hand. "Come on we can't be any later." He pulled her towards her first class. The whole time her eyes locked on her hand in his. He'd never done that, and although he was just trying to make her keep up. She gave it a squeeze. He made her feel safe, and now her safety was timed...

---

**TWILIGHTERS: My First Chapter To My New Edward & Bella Story Is Up. Check It Out ;]**


	15. Announcement!

**Ok, I am posting the rest of my story! **

**I know that allot of people don't review it anymore...**

**but i really DO enjoy writing it, so**

**im gonna post the rest upp.**

**i get allot of hits so yeah, ill finish.**

**then ill go away. lol. jk.**

**Im going to dedicate myself to**

_Fade Into You_

**My Twilight - Edward & Bella Romance FanFic. :)**

**read it if you're a twilighter! ;D**

**The rest Of My Chapters will be up soon for this story... :)**


	16. Chapter 14: Movie Night

**Authors Note: Heres the fourteenth chappie in my story. and since i took forver to post it. Chapter 15 will be posted tonight as well. :]**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Brooke Davis or Becca in this case. But Andy & Chole... thats a diffrent story.**

-- CHAPTER 14 -- Movie Night --

Brooke slept in one Saturday morning, She was always used to waking up so early everyday when she was back in her house alone, but Andy had developed habits on her that she couldn't reverse back. She was now used to sleeping in till noon when she could.

When she awoke that morning she yawned and streched, then took a look at the clock. 11:39. She looked over at Andy's side of the bed and he wasn't there. She got up and went into the bathroom, knocking first, When she couldn't find him anywhere in the room she frowned... Maybe he was downstairs making pancakes or something.

He wasn't there.

_Thats wierd. _She thought and went back upstairs. She got her things ready to take a shower. When she was in the shower, her phone rang. She thought it might be Andy so she turned off the water, her hair all soapy she ran into the room and instantly picked up. "Hello."

"Whats my _favorite_ cousin up to?"

"Chole!" A smile spread across her face. Chole was one of the few family members she had that _still_ claimed to be related to her. Chole's dad Anthony Davis, was David's brother [Brookes Father]. That made them cousins. She was one of the few people who knew about her family and such, and you could say she trusted her enough to tell her things. Personal things, but it was also hard to do that because Chole was always disapearing. She was verry good at it too. She changed her cell number every month, and never kept close contact with many people. She only called and hung out with Brooke a few times a year, and didn't like Vivian very much either."Oh My God!"

"Surprise, surprise... I miss you cousin."

"I miss you too." She smiled. "Where are you?"

"Uh, not important. How are you?"

"Uh, not important."

"Im in Kansas City. Okay. Now how are you?"

"Well, Vivian is staying at the house... so... need i say more?"

"Ha! Well, _im _sorry." She paused for a second, then continued. "I _was_ going to visit... but--"

"No! please do... She leaves Friday."

"Well, don't expect me to come before then, I _might_ stop by afterwards though."

"Okay. So... what are you doing in Kansas City?"

"I met a guy in California, we moved down here together. Only now we're not so much together anymore..."

"Ah, I see you're still doing the whole move from place to place, guy to guy, number to number."

"Oh yeah, thats the way i live Brooke. Always have, its the--"

"Only way you know. I know I know. But, haven't you ever tried to just... I dont know? Settle down?"

"Like i haven't heard that before..."

She _had_ told this to Chole many times, but she had to _try. _"I just wory about you Chole."

"Don't. Ill be fine. Promise."

She sighed. "Kay, well... I was kind of in the shower when you called and my hairs all soapy so call me later. kay?"

"Alright I will. Bye Brooke."

"Bye." She hung up and went back into her shower. She hadn't heard from Chole in months. It was nice to hear from her, she did think about her now and then, but with that phone call Brooke realized how much she really did miss her. What would she say about the fact that Brooke wasn't staying at her house because Vivian was home? She'd probably laugh and make a sarcastic remark about how Vivian really knew how to kick someone out of their own home.

Chole knew about Vivian because there was a point in Choles life that she lived in Tree Hill with their aunt Claudia. Chole would sleep over at Brooke's when Vivian was home because she knew how terrible Vivian would make Brooke feel and she'd comfort her and well, be there for her. Then when Chole turned 14, she ran away with a boy because they were going to get _married_. Chole called Brooke a month later and told her how she wasn't going to go back to Tree Hill. How her and the guy didn't get married, and how she was too ashamed to face their aunt after leaving home for a guy who left her anyway. So she began meeting guys, settling with them for a month or two, then leaving them, moving on to the next. Chole said it was just a way of living for her now, but Brooke thought it was some kind of revenge, to do to guys the same thing that was done to her.

--- APOV

Andy went out with a chick from school, she was on Brooke's cheer squad and she had asked him if he'd want to go to a movie with her that weekend. He accepted, but made sure to let her know that he only did the friends with benefit thing... She was okay with it, and so they decided to meet up Sunday for the first showing of The Eye. He wasn't too excited for the movie, but Becca _was _hot, and he hadn't acctually _benifited_ in a while. So he couldn't help but be more excited for _that_ part. Durring the movie they payed attention for the first half hour, then they started making out. Before the movie was even over she was telling him that they should go already, that she'd had enough of that movie and it was time for something _funner. _He agreed and they left for his car, He thought it through and... _I can't take her home... Brooke. _"Whats wrong?" She asked him. "Uhh, well we can't exactly go to my house."

She grinned and leaned closer to him over the seat. "Good thing we have your car." He smirked and she leaned forward to kiss him. He kissed back. Their tounges moving together, roughly. She pulled away and with a seductive look on her face she slipped easily into the back seat. He followed after her and cornered her to press against the window. He kissed her neck and moved his hands up her shirt, touching. He slipped her shirt off. She unhooked her bra and tossed it. _Good thing my windows are tinted._ He thought as he kissed down her neck to her shoulder, she moaned and he felt himself getting more excited because of it. He made it to her breasts and sucked on each of her nipples, swirling them in his mouth playing with them using his tounge expertly, She moaned again in pleasure. "Ohh" He smirked and pushed up her skirt revealing the thong she was wearing. He kissed down her stomach while pulling it off. She sat up when she was, for the most part, completley naked. "Let me undress you..." Her eyes were burning with anticipation, He simply nodded.

She hastily took off his shirt then traced the planes of his chest which sent a shiver down his spine. She bit her lip and leaned forward to nibble on his neck while she unzipped his jeans and took them off. She expertly found his very excited member and stroked it. He moaned outloud. "Ahhhh." She bit down on his neck and pulled away to look at him. She moved so that she was straddling his lap and teased him rubbing herself slowly over the head of his excited member.

_None of that. _He took her hips in his hands, gripping them tightly and brought her down to him.

"Ohh, Fuck." She started to ride him up and down, that didn't satisfy him, He gripped her hipps even tighter and motioned her into him fast and hard. Their moans grew higher and higher, Her moans became screams of pleasure. For atleast 15 muinites they'd forgotten they were in the parkinglot of a movie theatre.

"Shit." He pulled out and she protested.

"What are you doing?"

"No condom."

"Hmm.." She grinned and before he could stop her or do anything about it she was sucking and licking on his member.

"Mmm." He moaned. She throughted his member until he came and sucked him dry.

They made out for a while before they finally decided they'd been in a parkinglot long enough.

Andy dropped off Becca at her house. She wanted him to come inside and stay the night. Her parents were out of town and ofcorse he asked why she hadn't said anything before. She simply answered, 'Well a back seat is much funner'. He'd laughed and told her he couldn't. She asked why and he lied, 'because i have somthing to do tomorrow, and i can't stay up late tonight. When she'd seemed convinced enough, he'd finaly driven away.

When he got home it was only six in the afternoon, but it was already dark outside. When he peared out his car window he noticed a flicker of lights coming from the livingroom windows. He smiled and knew that either Brooke or Nick were there, possibly both. He made his way into the house and into the livingroom.

Brooke was laying on the couch, sleeping. He smiled and crossed the room to where she was. He kissed her forehead and sat down on the couch next to her head. He changed the channel on the TV to NFL, Brooke had apparently been watching _Americas Next Top Model. _"Giants And Patriots" He mummbled to himself. Then Brooke moved so that she was resting her head on his lap. He looked down at her awkwardly, and remembered how a few nights ago he'd woken up with Brooke in his arms. He'd crossed the invisible line that ran through the center of the bed, He'd woken up so close to her that...

He shook his head and sighed, he shifted and tried focusing on the game playing on the screen infront of him.

---

Brooke yawned and opened her eyes. She sat up and shook her head, She had a blanket over her and it was dark out. The last thing she remembered was watching TV, "What the-"

"You looked cold." Andy's voice came from behind, startling her she swung her feet off the couch and faced him instantly.

"Sorry, i didn't mean to startle you."

"It's okay... thanks, for the blanket." She yawned and streched her arms out infront of her. "What.. Uh, where were you?" She didn't wan't to be nosey, but she had to say something. "I mean, not that you have to tell me where you go or anything, but it was strange i... guess."

He chuckled. "I went out with... a girl from school."

"Anyone i know?"

"Becca."

She nodded slowly. "Oh." That annoyed her, alittle. "The one on my squad?"

"Yeah, is that... okay?" He was eying her.

Her eyes widend for a second, had she shown some sort of facial expression that showed she _wasn't_ okay with it. "Yeah." She lied. "I don't tell you who to date Andy." She smiled and took the remote from his hands. "You're watching re-runs of your favorite games?... pft." He rose a brow. "What?" She asked.

"You were watching re-runs of Americas Next Top Model..."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Letts just wtach something we _both_ like."

He nodded in agreement. "How about we watch movies?" He suggested.

"Ooooh! We could have a movie night?!" He nodded and eagerly she stood up and went over to his movie shelf. "What are you in the mood for?"

"You pick."

"Horror Ofcourse." She was always the type of girl who _loved _scary movies. The adrenaline of fear rushing through her veins when something extremley scary happened was exciting and the rush of anticipation when very stupid characters went towards the danger was thrilling. She looked through the movies, until she came across a good enough movie to fit her horror movie crave. "How about Wicked Little Things...?" She shrugged. "It's got lotts and lotts of gore!" She popped it in and went over to sit next to Andy.

"You've got problems." He said, she winked at him and sat back. The main menu was on and she wasn't doing anything.

"Why aren't you starting the movie yet?" He asked.

"Why haven't you gotten the popcorn popping?"

He laughed. "Alright, alright... you should have said something." She shrugged and waited until he was back. He brought a bowl full of popcorn, small Cracker Jack boxes, and red vines. She smiled widley. He set everything down, but left once more into the kitchen. When he was back he had a two liter sprite soda and two glasses full of ice.

"Good boy." She told him and he laughed.

"Thanks, now start the movie."

She pressed play and grabbed a box of Cracker Jack. "Not that i mind, but why so many goodies?"

"Because we're staying up right? I mean its eleven, and we're watching more than one movie."

She nodded. "Right."

---

The next morning when she woke up she was incredibally comftrable. It took her a muinite before she noticed she was in Andy's arms. He was leaning aginst the end of the sofa, his head thrown back on the cushon, sleeping, breathing lightly. She smiled. Her head was on his shoulder and his arms were around her. She snuggled in closer and sighed. This was nice, and he _did_ smell, really good. She closed her eyes again and then they struck open. "Shit!" He moved underneath her, waking up. "Andy, school." She hadn't even thought about it last night. She'd been to eager to have a fun movie night with Andy.

He chuckled and tightened his grip on her. "It's Sunday Brooke." He yawned. "Go back to sleep." She shook her head. She hadn't remembered. O_opsie._ She thought. _He's being cool about our current position. _She smiled, glad that it wasn't akward at all. Then she frowned, knowing that she had to leave soon. Friday... She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep. Friday...

---


	17. Chapter 15: Welcome Home

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own oth or B. Davis.. im just playing around with her life. ;]**

-- CHAPTER 14 -- Welcome Home --

Thursday moring came and going home the next day was all that Brooke thought about when her eyes flew open with the sound of Andy's alarm. She heard him groaning and sighed. Then sat up slowly rubbing her eyes and yawning. "I call the shower." She said sleepily and got up lazily stretching.

He chuckled. "Alright. Ill go make panckes." He got up quicker than she did. He was already walking out the door...

"Andy." She called after him and he turned around to look at her. "Extra fudge on mine." She smiled and went into the bathroom. She'd miss him, his pancakes, his jokes, and well... She knew she was probably overreacting. She was still going to see him at school and she could always visit and vise versa, but whether she wanted to admit it or not she was growing feelings for Andy, Strong ones. She spent most of her time with him and to go back to her lonley house seemed... unreal. She sighed and sluggishly took a shower. She started getting ready. Fixing her hair, makeup, and getting dressesed. When she was all finished she wrote a message for Andy on the mirror. 'Ill Miss You' -Brooke.' It said. 'More than you know' She added at the bottom and heard him calling her from the bedroom door.

"Brooke? You done?" He asked. "You'r breakfast is downstairs. Ive got to start my shower unless we're going to be late... again." He chuckled.

She wiped off the bottom half of her message from the mirror. "Done." She walked out of the bathroom and walked over to him. "Extra fudge?"

"Extra Extra fudge." He grinned.

She smiled widley and threw herself at him for a hug. He pulled back to look at her after hugging her tightly.

"Whats up?" He asked.

She sighed. "Im going to miss you." She said quietly. He nodded and automatically saddened. He took her hand and pulled her in for a hug. He held her close for a long moment. She sighed and got a little teary.

"Im going to miss you too Brooke Davis." He whispered in her ear. Whether he noticed or not his voice send a shiver down her spine. She closed her eyes and he pulled away too soon. "Okay, none of that." He pointed at her face.

"What?" She demanded.

"This" He wiped her tears away. "No crying, you still have all day today and tomorrow." She took in a deep breath and nodded quickly. He smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her forehead. "Now go eat. Your pancakes will get cold."

She laughed a little. "Okay. Im going." She stuck her tounge out at him.

He chuckled and went into the bathroom and she went downstairs taking her school bag with her. When she got down she took a look at her pancakes, He'd used frosting to draw a huge smiley face on them. She smiled and cryed for a little while before she could start eating her food. Andy came down and sat next to her. "You done..."  
He sighed. "Why aren't you eating them?"

She'd picked around the edges eating everything but the smiley face. She looked up at him. "I couldn't ruin the happy pancake."

He laughed. "You're something Brooke." She smiled and sat up.

"Okay im ready. But... please don't throw away the pretty pancake.. Not till im gone okay?" She pleaded.

He smiled and nodded. "Okay. Now.. letts get to school before we're late again." She smiled at how familiar that sounded. It was always _her_ line every morning, and now he was saying it.

---

Friday came and their morning was pretty much the same as the morning before, a little dreary. Nick came over after they got home from school. Brooke decided she'd get through with it right away so she was gathering all her things and packing up. She'd gone shopping with Andy a few times since she'd been staying there, so there was more to get together than what she'd taken there in the first place.

When she was done she looked around at his room, she'd miss it. Then she walked out and closed the door behind her. It was a little silly to be so sad when she knew she'd be back now and then. That was it though, she was used to being in that house pretty much 24/7, but if she was being honest with herself she knew it wasn't the house she'd miss, She'd miss Andy. She was used to being with _him_ almost all the time now. She was so used to their little routines that she knew it would be hard to get used to her lonley self again.

She made her way downstairs and smiled at Andy when he met her downstairs. He smiled back at her, but she could see the sadness in his eyes, She knew it would be diffrent for him too. She took a deep breath. "You ready?" He asked taking one of her bags. She simply nodded, not knowing if she could trust her voice to feel so sure, although she didn't doubt that her face probably gave away that she _wasn't _ready. He nodded called out in the oppostite direction. "Nick, get your lazy ass of the sofa and come help!"

Nick chuckled down the hallway and walked into the entry room. "Give me those..." He said as he took the rest of Brooke's bags. He smiled at her. "Don't look so down boo, we'll still be here." He winked at her and walked out before her and Andy. She smiled after Nick and realized she'd miss him too. Andy took her hand and walked out of the door taking her along with him. He smiled at her and she squeezed his hand like she always did when he took it. It was a reflex to do so, It made her feel even safer. She realized it was also because she was so afraid to not be near him, that it gave her hope that she wouldn't.. ever loose him.

They made it to her car and they loaded her bags in her trunk. Nick gave her a big hug that almost killed her for lack of oxygen. He departed fast, Said he had to go meet with important people, but he always said that. Brooke was sure that he was just trying to give Andy and her some privacy.

When they were finally alone He pulled her in for a hug. It was gentle and it made her heart ache knowing that all she could ever be to him was a little sister. That she was going to miss him diffrently. She sighed and pulled away before she could think that way any further. She smiled at him through teary eyes. "Come back to visit whenever you want. Ill make pancakes." He grinned trying to lighten the mood.

She laughed a little, her tears spilling over. "I will." She whispered. She kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Andy." She smiled a little smile and walked to her passenger door.

"No problem."

She got in her car and before she could run out and hug his house shouting 'Im Not Leaving!' She sped away to _her_ house.

When she arrived she looked up at the house before entering. It seemed so strange to even think she was home, for she felt no where near home. She sighed and opened the door. As promised, Vivian was gone. That made her feel only a little better, but then she was sad. She was acctually wishing Vivian would have stayed longer so that Brooke had stayed longer at Andy's. Maybe her dad would come home next, then she'd have yet _another _reason to stay at Andy's. She laughed a little to herself. _How Pathetic_. She thought.

She went on upstairs with her hands full of her bags filled with her things. When she opened her bedroom door she sighed and walked in, taking in the strange place. This did not feel like her room anymore. She dropped her bags and slowly walked on over to her bed flopping on the edge of it. This didnt feel like home. She threw her body back with her arms spread around her. She started up at the celing and after trying to distract herself with the pretty paterns it made, she finally fell asleep.

She awoke to her phone ringing loud in her ear. _Wierd. _She thought, Last she remembered her phone was in her purse. She yawned and sat up. She flipped it open and took a look at the screen. _Andy._ She smiled and flipped it open. "Hey."

"Hey... you sound tired."

She yawned. "Yeah, i took a nap."

"Ahh..." Was all he said.

"What's up?"

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She frowned and sat up on her bed. "Am i okay?"

"Yeah, being back home and all"

She was silent for a second. Why hide it? "I miss _your_ house." She laughed a little.

He chuckled. "And i miss _you_, so come over."

"I miss _you too_ don't get me wrong." She laughed a little. "...but i just left. Not even a few hours ago."

"_So..., _Come over."

She smiled and bit her lip. "Okay. Ill be right over."

"And hey... don't go in your closet."

"And why not?" She asked. Confused.

"...Because, Because you need to come now. I don't have time for you to change."

She laughed. "Okay, okay." She got up and started walking downstairs. "Im walking out the door as i speak."

"Good."

"See you in a bit."

"Yes you will." Then they hung up.

Brooke drove over to Andy's house and he was already waiting for her on the sidewalk. He ran over to her door and opened it. She hadn't even turned off the engine. She laughed and turned it off then got out. He smiled and kissed her forhead. "Welcome back."

She felt a small tang of sadness surpass her. How much she wished she'd be _back_. "Thanks." They walked into his house. "Nick here?" She asked.

"Nope... I, I want to show you something acctually."

She looked at him, _Is he nervous? _"Okay...? What is it?"

He pulled out piece of cloth. "I have to blindfold you first."

Her eyes widened. "What? Why?" It was to late, he was already covering her eyes. "Is this really necesary? I mean, i can just close my --"

"No complaining. Do you trust me?"

That was the first time he'd acctually point blank asked her that, and she didn't even have to think it through. "Yes."

"Then hold my hand and letts go."

He took her hand in his. She squeezed once and he led the way. "Okay we're going upstairs now." She walked cautiously up the stairs with him, he chuckled now and then and she'd frown.

"This was _your_ idea. It would have been easier if you would have blindfolded me _upstairs._" She complained.

"Okay, ill give you that. But we're here now so it shouldn't be hard anymore."

"Whatever you say... Can i have a clue?"

"No."

"Please?" They were on flat surface and she could tell they were going to Andy's room when he suddenly stopped.

"Do you know where you are?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"Outside your room... Or somewhere near it anyway."

"Hmm.." He took her shoulders and spun her around... and around.

"Woah, was that really necesary?"

"Yes."

He took her further and she was growing a little impatient. "Are you making me walk in circles or something?"

"Sort of."

"Why?" Then they stopped.

"Okay, we're here. Don't freak out okay? I just, i thought it _might _be what you wanted."

"What?" He then took the blindfold off.

She blinked a few times before she realized what was happening. "This is all my clothes... all of it." She walked in further to the closet. He had aranged all her clothes in his closet on the empty side of it. So now it was half his and half..._hers? _"What is this?" She asked turning back around to see him standing by the door frame a little cautious.

"I was thinking... _If _you wanted... maybe you could just... move in."

Her mouth dropped open, like a moron but she couldn't speak. Her eyes were burning a little, she felt the tears comming but they wouldn't. "Move in?" She choked out.

"Brooke, im sorry. If its not what you wanted. I just, i just thought --"

She shook her head. "No, Andy. I mean Yes. I.." She smiled and closed the space between them embracing him in a hug. "Thank you." She whispered.

He chuckled. "So i guess this means you'll move in."

She pulled back and rose her eyebrows. "_Me_ move in? Looks like _you_ moved me in already."

He laughed. "Yeah, acctually while you were sleeping... me and Nick kind of snuck in your house. We used the spare key." He chuckled, and she laughed. "so... welcome home."

She smiled widley. "Home."

"Home." He grinned.

---

**Whoot! im glad im posting again. :] **

**and Chapter 16 might be posted tonight ... **

**... if you're lucky. **

**IM ON A ROLL! lol**


	18. Chapter 16: I've Got Problems

**Authors Note: Heres 16. and it's also Spring Formal. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own , Bevin, or anyone on OTH for that matter, but I am kind of entertained by a poker game going on behind me between a few family members. :D**

-- CHAPTER 16 -- Ive Got Problems --

It had been almost a week since Brooke had moved in with Andy. She had spent allot of her time with him and Nick, when she wasn't with them, she was '_benefiting' _[she hadn't told andy about her _no more meaningless sex_ rule, and she didn't know why, she was really just out with Bevin or something.] When she wasn't _benefiting, _or with the guys, she was busy planning for the Spring Formal, the theme was officially; Hollywood Grammys.

Brooke had told Nick that she could get him in if he wanted to go. Sometimes she saw him as a guy that was just as old as both Andy and Brooke, He _was_ only four years older than them, and all three together... they were five year olds sometimes. He'd told Brooke that he was leaving the night of Formal on a small week tour, so he couldn't make it anyway.

Everyone was going to be in gowns and tuxedos. There were going to be awards given for diffrent categories that seemed apropriate for a highschool. for example; Prettiest Eyes, Best Athlete, Most Accomplished/Involved, Most Likley To Be President, Most Likley To Marry, Best Looking Guy/Girl, etc. Every guy, girl, or couple who was nominated were anonymous, although some of the nominees were leaked out because the drama club was in charge.

Brooke was pretty much in charge of organizing the event and making sure it ran smoothly, she also had to help with decorations.

When Brooke had told Andy about the theme of the dance that Becca had come up with, he was supportive. He said it was a good idea, and that he couldn't wait to go and rent a tux for the event. When he'd said that, he'd suggested they go shopping for her gown and his tux together. She'd said that she wanted it to be a surprise... besides, she was one step ahead of the game, and she already had her gown. It was a strapless, long, silver dress that caressed her curves, from the waist down it flowed loosley to the floor.

He'd also asked if she had a date to the event already, and she flipped out on him, and she knew she'd scared him when she jumped off the couch with a panicked look and panicky voice. She'd been too busy planning the dance that she'd spaced on a date. She asked him who he was going with and...

"Becca"

"Oh." She sank back on the couch, acting cooly... "You two have been spending allot of time together."

"Not... really... I mean, just that one date and this. Its nothing big." He shrugged indiffrently.

She nodded and took a deep breath, letting it out she threw her head back on the cushion. "How could i be so stupid?"

"Has noone asked you?" He asked. He seemed surprised.

"Well... I haven't been talking to anyone, ive been in a rush trying to keep up with school, the decorations, the ballots, the dance its self..." She rolled her eyes. "Im such a bitch... I remember a few times when a few guys came up to me, they each had something to ask me, and id said i didn't have time." She laughed to herself.

He chuckled. "Im sure someone will..." He smiled, she saw from the corner of her eye.

"You have a date, so its easy for you to say."

"Hey, she asked me... and i said yes because if i turned her down id feel like an ass."

She chuckled. "Nice."

---

Brooke was so desprate to find a date to the dance, after all that work on the event, she wasn't going to show up alone. _No. _A few days before the dance a guy from the football team who had apparently been nominated for Best Looking Guy, Manny, stopped her after English class.

"I was going to ask you last week, but you left in a hurry. "

"Im sorry, i was incredibally busy..." She shrugged. "You know? Im in charge of pretty much the whole dance itself."

He nodded. "Yeah, I figured it was something like that." He shrugged, hands in pocket, nervous. "So... will you go with me?"

"Yes i will."

---

After helping with the decorations Brooke had been exhausted. She went to _her_ house to sleep for a few hours before she got up to get ready for the dance. She was always so wierd about anyone seeing her before she went to dances. The first to see her _had _to be whoever was escorting her. Her hair was normally thin and straight, but tonight she'd curled the bottoms and feathered it out. She really liked the way her hair and makeup complimented her silver gown.

The doorbell rang, she grabbed her matching silver hand purse and made sure she had everything she needed before heading downstairs. When she opened the door she had the satisfaction of watching as Mannys jaw dropped. "Wow."

"Too much?" She asked biting her lower lip. His opinion was the first, so...

"No, no... you, you look hot."

"Thanks" She smiled and nodded approvingly. He took her hand after she'd closed the door and walked with her toward... "Well well, didn't you go all out?" She grinned.

"Too much?" He asked.

"Oh Yeah." She winked and he opened the door of the _limosine_. She slid inside and he followed. The ride to the school didn't take long. When they arrived the limo stopped right infront of the red carpet they'd set up. He got out and offered her his hand. She took it and they both walked towards the entrance. Before entering the gym, that was totaly hollywood transformed, they stopped under the golden arc where a photographer took a picture of them.

Side by side they walked into the room. There were semi-fancy tables everywhere [as fancy as their school could afford] except an open space infront of the stage, the dance floor. There was a DJ playing and a podiom, where the awards were supposed to be given by senior class teachers...

"You thirsty?" Manny nudged her.

"Um." She looked up at him, he _was_ cute, but she didn't know much about him. "Yeah."

He nodded once. "Cool. Wait here, ill be back."

She gave him a smile and then he left. "Brooke!" Becca called from behind. She turned to face her, _hand and hand_ with Andy... "Oh. My. God. You look..."

"Beautiful" Andy said, she looked up at him for the first time and smiled, he smiled back. Becca nodded in agreement.

"Thanks." Was all she said looking at Andy. Manny came back then with her drink.

"Hey man." He nodded at Andy, "Becca." Then he handed Brooke her drink. "Isn't my date hot?" He asked and wrapped an arm around her waist. She had an urge to slap it off, but she took another look at Becca and Andy, _hand in hand_ and... She smiled up at Manny and leaned against him a little.

"Hell yes." Becca said. Andy just nodded. Brooke sighed and took a gulp of her drink...

"This has alcohol in it." She pointed out.

"Yeah, i hope thats okay... Tom, from the team managed to sneek in some Vodka and mixed it with the punch"

She shrugged and took another gulp. Andy gave her a look she didn't understand... like he was warning her. _Does he think im going to get drunk or something? Even if i wanted to, he had no say in it... _"What?" She rolled her eyes and looked up at Manny. "Letts dance." He nodded and Brooke waved at Becca and Andy.

Manny and Brooke made it onto the dancefloor filled with a few couples already. _Flo-Rida - Low_ was playing and so she saw this as the perfect opportunity to... _wait. why am i trying to make him jelous... its not like it'll work... The only reason he'd get worked up is because just like Nick had said one day _'Little Sis' _he ofcourse, thought of her that way too..._ She ignored that fact and decided to go along with doing so anyway, because, hard to admit, but _she was_ jelous.

She danced closley to manny swaying her hips back and forth to the rhythem of the music. Then she turned her back against him, never loosing body contact and kept dancing. Manny set his hands on her hips and now and then he'd start getting a little grabby, going lower... Once she'd slapped his arm away. Another time she noticed Andy watching from the corner of her eye... and she let it slip. He gropped her ass for a second, then a teacher intervined. "Hey, none of that." She giggled and Manny laughed. Andy didn't seem amused.

She sighed and gave up after Andy started dancing with Becca. "Letts rest." She said to Manny. They walked off the dance floor and Brooke led the way straight to the punch bowl. _Why? Why do i care? I shouldn't care! Why did i come with Manny? I don't even know the guy. Why did _he_ come with _her_...? agh! _She filled her cup to the rim and chugged the entire thing. She gave Manny her empty cup for more. When she got it back she drank half. _... and why'd i move in with him?... thats not healthy... Im just going to end up ... _She sighed.

"You okay?" Manny asked her. She looked up at him and she shrugged. "Want to go outside for some fresh air?" He suggested and she smiled, he seemed nice enough... why didn't she try and like him. She could, if she _tried_. She nodded and they walked outside the gym. "You like him don't you?" He asked.

Her eyes widened and she looked away. "Like who?"

"The Gotti guy" He said it like it was obvious.

"What?" She said, defensivley. "Absolutley not. We're friends."

"Its okay Brooke. If you do."

She shook her head. "Well, i don't" She stuck up her chin, stubbornly.

"Fine." He surrendered. "Can i kiss you?" He asked.

_What? Can you kiss me? You were just telling me that i liked another guy...!?_ "Brooke!" She heard Becca calling again. _Damnit. Leave me alone!_ A quick thought passed through her head. She'd be with Andy... most likley. She grinned up at Manny, then she stood on her tip toes to lock her arms around his shoulders, pulling him close, and crashing her lips to his. He instantly responded and their lips molded together. "Brooke!" She heard her name again, but they kept kissing, his hands around her waist. "There you are! Stop making out for a second will you?!" Their lips parted and there _they_ were, at the entrance of the gym. Andy and Becca.

Andy spoke this time. "Leave them Becca. They're busy." His tone sounded a little too cold. That made her a little smug, but also angry. She was going to tell him something about his attitude but Becca interupted.

"No, i dont think so. Your hormones can wait. Right Brooke? Its time for the awards... you should be there."

"Oh. The awards." She'd forgotten. "We'll continue this later." She told Manny and he grinned. They walked past Becca and Andyand took their seats where she'd left her purse earlier. Andy and Becca sat at the same table, Andy took a seat next to Brooke. She reached for her cup and Andy grabbed her wrist.

"Not tonight Brooke." He whispered.

"What?"

"You've had enough for tonight."

Her eyebrows shot up. "Really?" She pulled her hand away and took her cup. "Who are you to tell me when enoughs enough.?"

He sighed frustrated. "Im your roommate, Andy, and... _you're_ my best friend." She didn't say anything. "_please.?"_

She sighed in defeat and set her cup back down. Nobody had noticed their little exchange, it was to quick for anyone to see and to low for anyone to hear. She gave him a smile and then it began...

"Hello students," It was Mr. Palling, Brooke's Chemistry teacher. "Today we are gathered for a very special dance organized by our very own Brooke Davis." There was applause. "Yes, and if i do say so myself, she's done a spectacular job..." More applause, random whistles and shouts, Andy nudged her and smiled, she smiled back. "Our theme is Hollywood Grammys, so... letts get those awards handed out already!"

He handed the mic to Mrs. Baynee. "How's everybody doing tonight?" Everyone cheered and whistled. "Okay... the nominees for best eyes..." Andy had gotten the award for Best eyes... _No surprise there, _She thought. Manny had gotten the award for best looking guy. Brooke had been nominated for best looking girl, but Mollie Emerald had won. She had to agree, the girl had style... she had moved to Tree Hill from Paris sophmore year.

The categories blew by fast. "The nominee's for Most Likley To Marry are; Collin Jenks & Emma Layden, Kenny Bombart & Melanie Jane, Armando Flores & Jessica Jimenez, and... Andy Gotti & Brooke Davis.' Brookes jaw dropped and her and Andy looked at eachother, she was sure she was wearing the same dumbfounded expression as he was. _but... they were _just_ friends..._ She swallowed hard her eyes locked on Andy's award-winning-eyes. He smiled and she smiled back...

"... and the winning pair is, Andy Gotti & Brooke Davis" They'd won? They both stood up, he offered her his arm and she took it. They walked to the stage and accepted their award. All awards were acctually gift certificates to Dennys. When they found their seats they looked at eachother and then started laughing...

"Can you believe it?" He asked.

"I know." She wasn't sure why she was laughing, maybe because they really did seem like a couple, and sadly everyone had it wrong? Or was she just trying not to be akward about it? One thing for sure was that she really didn't like _him_ laughing too. That only made it clearer... _just friends... _

"Wow. People get the craziest theories." He said.

She let that sink in. _ouch._ What was that supposed to mean? "Is it really crazy?" She murrmured.

"What?" He asked, All traces of humor gone. "What do you mean?"

She just stared at him. _Don't ruin this Brooke, not now._ "Um, well.. I mean we _do_ live together... you _know_ thats strange to them."

He hesitated, like he wanted to say something, then laughed. "Yeah you're right."

That was the end of that.

Later when the dance was almost over Manny brought the 'kissing' thing back up. Brooke didn't really want him going off and suspecting things about her and Andy, even if his theories _were_ true, she didn't want him _possibly_ telling Andy. She'd agreed to some makeout time and so they went back outside a half hour before midnight. She didn't let it get too carried away, she meant it when she said _no more meaningless sex._ Although, tonight, she broke her kissing rule. First, to make someone jelous, and later, to protect her feelings for that same person she'd been trying to make jelous. _Ive got problems._ She thought.

---


	19. Chapter 17: We're Just Friends

**Authors Note: Brooke is getting deeper and deeper into Andy. Is he feeling the same way? Hmm... my guess? YeS! :D And why haven't they benifited? idk...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own OTH or any characters in it. :( BUT! ehh. I got nothin' :D**

-- CHAPTER 17 -- We're Just Friends --

After the dance Manny took Brooke home a little over midnight and she'd gotten home after Andy. When she arrived Andy was in the shower, she wonered why he didn't just spend the night with Becca. Her parents were back in town but that never stopped her from sneeking in a boy anyway. She sat on the bed and waited for him to come out.

"Hey." He said with a towel wrapped around his waist, running his fingers through his heair as he stepped out of the bathroom. "Sorry. Maybe the closet in the bathroom was a bad idea" He chuckled. "I never thought i'd have a roommate."

She smiled tiredly. "Its okay." She shrugged. "I won't take long, im just going to change out of this-" She motioned her hand down her gown. "into something that will let me _breath _in my sleep."

He laughed a little. "Are you okay?" He asked, meeting her eyes.

She nodded and walked past him into the bathroom.

"Brooke..."

"Im fine, Andy." He turned to face her and so did she. "Just tired, thats all." He nodded and she walked across the bathroom into their closet closing that door behind her. She searched for something to wear. When she was dressed in really comftrable shorts and a simple pink tank top she walked out of the closet. The door was still open and she had no need to close it. Andy was dressed and laying in bed already anyway. She looked at herself in the mirror for a second then washed her face, brushed her teeth, and picked up her long brown hair in a low ponytail that caressed the back of her neck, a few strands of hair were too short to stay back so they slipped forward onto her face. She brushed them back behind her ears and went into the bedroom. She got in on her side of the bed and sighed looking up at the celing.

Andy turned on his side to face her. She could feel his eyes on her, but she didn't want to look into those eyes right now, not anymore, she didn't _want_ the feelings she had for him anymore. She just wanted to be his friend, the way he seemed to want it. "You sure you okay?" He murrmured.

She nodded. "Yeah. Im fine."

"Promise?" He asked.

"Andy..." Could she promise that? That she was fine? "Im just really tired." She turned to face him concentrating on a ruffle of blanket snuggled up against his chin. "I promise." That wasn't a lie, she _really_ _was_ tired.

"Alright, goodnight Brooke." He didn't sound convinced, acctually... his voice had a little edge to it. Was he irritated?

She closed her eyes and tried to sleep. "Night Andy."

---

The morning after the dance Brooke awoke later than usual. _Good thing its Saturday._ She thought. If It had been a school day, she would have skipped.

Andy wasn't on his side of the bed anymore, and his side was already made. She frowned and got up fixing her side of the bed. _He's never done that before... is he implying that i should be more... tidy?_ She laughed a little and then walked into the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and did the usual morning stuff she always did. She took a shower, got dressed and all, then she went downstairs. Andy wasn't home. _Hmm... probably with Nick._ She knew they hadn't really hung out for about a week, so they must be _bonding. _She giggled at the thought, somehow it was funny. _But Nicks on tour... _Then her phone rang. She pulled it out of her back pocket, where she always kept it, and it was a strange number, she answered anyway.

"Okay before you say anything" The other voice said. "Yes. I changed my number, get over it." The other voice laughed.

"Chole!" She exclaimed. "Jeez, took you long enough to call again..."

"Yeah, sorry about that. Is the bitch out of town yet or what?"

"Yes, long gone." She laughed a little. "And... Im alive."

Chole laughed. "Good, cause im coming to visit. It wouldn't be much fun if you were dead"

Brooke laughed. "When are you coming?"

"Right now, acctually. Im a few miles away from your house."

"Oh." Shit. She didn't know she'd moved out or anything... "I... kind of... dont live there anymore.'

"What?... Well, where _do_ you live?" Brooke was about to speak but chole interupted. "But please tell me you still live in _Tree Hill_, because im already here."

Brooke laughed. "Yes. I still live in Tree Hill, and my house is still there... im just not in it."

"Uh Huh."

"Its a long story, just go to the house. Ill meet you there."

"Alright, but you're telling me that long story"

"Yeah Yeah, ill be there in ten."

"Okay, same here."

---

When Brooke arrived to her house Chole was sitting on the porch steps. Brooke parked accross the street and walked over to where she now stood. "Hey!" They embraced in a hug. "Ive missed you."

"I bet." Chole laughed. "I missed you too little cousin."

Brooke stepped back and took a look at her. "You haven't changed a bit."

"Oh, i know." Chole was very confident about herself, Brooke found herself confident about herself most of the time, but ever since she'd met Andy, she'd been having doubts. Maybe she wasn't as good looking as people said she was. She herself didn't think she was ugly, but not gorguos, just pretty. Chole was very pretty, people could always tell they were related, but they never thought they were cousins, they thought they were sisters... some even thought they were twin sisters. When Brooke really thought about it, they did look alike, but she'd never thought they'd look enough alike for them to be twins. Chole had a nice body with curves like Brooke. Their noses and eyes were the same. Chole had high cheekbones that made her look a few years older than her true age, 19. Chole wore sunglasses allot, she wore her hair up in a messy bun allot as well, but it looked very stylish on _her,_ not bum-ish at all_._ She also wore allot of skirts and tore jeans. Chole smoked and drank, Brooke drank, but she'd never smoked in her life, never would.

Chole had her usual messy hair bun, sunglasses, and a few strands of hair framed her face. She was wearing a pair of jeans with holes and a white muscle shirt that caressed her body perfectly. From the smell of it, she had been smoking before Brooke got there. Chole respected the fact that Brooke didn't like smoking, and hated watching or being near by someone smoking as well, so she always tried to smoke when Brooke wasn't near.

Once they were inside, Brooke noticed that the house almost sparkled with that of it being so clean, she thought it might have been dusty, at the very least. Then she remembered how she hadn't even told Maria, the maid, that she wasn't going to be staying there any longer. _Well, i guess its a good thing, she still getts paid... with Vivians money. _That made her smile. They took a seat in the livingroom on the same couch. "So... you don't live here anymore?" Chole asked Brooke.

"Nope."

"Okay... so whats the deal.?"

Brooke told her _everything._ She told her about how when Vivian had been there and she'd driven her out of the house. She told her about Andy and how they met. She told her about him bailing her out, how he had offered her his place to crash, she filled her in on how after Vivian had left, he'd moved _her_ in and how Brooke and Andy were really close, and how he was her bestfriend, and how at Formal he'd told her that she was _his_ bestfriend. She told her about Nick too, and how he was like a big brother. How everytime they all hung out together it was both fun and annoying.

"So... you guys are _just_ friends?" Chole asked.

"Uh, yeah."

"Brooke... i know you better than that. You like him."

"Uh.. No i dont." She said defensivley. Why was it so hard for her to admit it?

"Yes you do." Brooke shook her head stubbornly. "_Yes _you do! Dude, your eyes like, sparkle when you mention him. _yes, _i noticed."

Brooke sighed. "Well, it doesn't matter... can we change the subject?" she asked. Pleading with her eyes, She _really_ didn't want to talk about it.

"Okay, fine." Chole surrendered.

"Thank you, now... tell me about you."

Chole told Brooke about the guy she met at a bar in Nashville and how after a few weeks she ended it. She also told her about the three guys she met in Oaklahoma, and how they said they'd take care of her, and they did. She said that it was a little wierd, but it was still heaven. She stayed there three months, and that was surprising. Then she told her about how she tried with a guy in Kansas City, but he'd been too serious for her style, so she just left. Then she drove to Tree Hill, praying that Vivian wasn't there anymore.

"So... how long are you staying?" Brooke asked Chole.

"A week at the most."

"Okay, well then, stay here."

"...But you don't live here anymore."

Brooke shrugged. "So., Vivian still thinks i do, therefore... mommy pays the bills." She laughed a little.

"Ahhh... i see. Okay then... can we have a party?"

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Do whatever floats your boat Chole. But, no smoking."

Then it was Chole who rolled her eyes. "Whatever little cousin" She chuckled. "Spread the word okay? Party tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Yeah, tonight. Its Saturday."

---

Brooke texted Andy and told him about the party. He asked why they didn't just have it at _their_ place, and she filled him in on Chole. He agreed to be there, and that he'd help spread the word.

While Brooke made calls and texted people, Chole turned on the stereo, stocking the CD changer with music for the party. Then she drove down to the drug store and brought back liquor. Manny had volunteered to supply the beer keg. Bevin was in on the party too, which meant most people knew about it already. Bevin was a big gossiper, and Brooke had no doubt that she'd been the one to tell the student body about Brooke living with Andy, therefore making assumptions that they were together, and causing them to be nominated for Most Likely To Marry...

It wasn't long before people started gathering in the big house. As always, she made sure upstairs was off limits. Brooke went around greeting people she knew. They'd asked her why she was throwing a party out of no where, she simply said it was a welcoming party for Chole. Luckily for Brooke, Chole wasn't drunk when she found her and Andy had just texted her that he'd arrived. Brooke dragged Chole along with her to meet with Andy. They found him at the front door. "Hey!" Brooke hugged him and he hugged back. "Andy, this is my cousin Chole, Chole, this is my... bestfriend Andy." He smiled at Brooke and then at Chole, they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you Chole."

"And you too babe." She winked at him and then looked at Brooke. "Ill leave you two, I have a date with a group of guys and a keg." She smiled at them both and departed towards the back of the house. Brooke laughed and looked at Andy.

"She's something isn't she?" She comented.

He was about to speak when Bevin came up to Brooke from behind and covered her eyes. "Guess who?" Bevin asked.

"I don't know, Oprah?"

Bevin laughed and spun Brooke around. "No silly, its Bevin." Bevin smiled over Brookes shoulder. "Hi Andy" Brooke moved so that she could see them both.

"Hi", He simply said.

"Both of you come... we're playing truth or dare... but i guess its more like dare by itself"

"Uh..." Brooke shook her head. "I dont kno--"

"Oh, c'mon Brooke it'll be fun!" She grabbed Brookes hand and dragged her to the kitchen where most of the cheerleaders and half the football team stood around her counter with drinks in their hands. Andy followed, and they stood next to eachother close enough so that they'd be included as players, but far enough that they weren't too crowded the way the rest were...

"Teresa..." It was Amanda's turn. "I dare you to... make out with Becca"

"Oh no." Brooke laughed. As did Andy and the rest of the group at Amandas expression. Nevertheless, she walked over to Becca and took her face in her hands, hesitating.

"Oh my god, just do it." Said Becca. "I don't have herpies. I swear" She teased, and then Amanda pulled her face closer, touching her lips, it seemed like suddenly, Becca was the one taking control. She pulled Amanda closer and then they made out for atleast 8 seconds. Then Becca was the one to pull away. "See, was that so bad?" Becca laughed. Not a surprise, all the guys were gawking at the scene.

"My Turn!" Apparently, they were going around the crowd. Bevin was next. "Brooke!" _Damn It! I know Bevin and i know she's going to tell me to- "_Make out with your future husband... for, um, 10 seconds."

"Bevin I--"

"Andy, tell her she has to." Bevin complained.

Brooke looked up at Andy. _Tell her she had to? Its not like he could tell her what to do... no matter how much she _wanted _to do it._ He smiled. "It's cool Brooke, you don't have to."

She would have walked right out of that room as fast as she coukd if she knew Andy wouldn't ask about that later, but she knew him too well. He'd ask why she left so suddenly, and if she was okay. He had been doing that _allot_ latley, and she was _tired_ of twisting the truth to try and make him think she _was_ okay.

She quickly slid her hand behind his neck and pulled his head down, his lips to hers. They were so warm... his lips parted to hers and she tasted the sweet sent of his breath, their tounges met and they kissed. She kissed him holding his face to hers and he kissed back. He held her face to his too, then he pulled away, too soon. "Wow." He chuckled. Apparently the crowd had been counting down but Brooke couldn't _hear_ anything..._ just feel._

"Damn Brooke, that was hot!" It was Amanda. Brooke had forgotten all about their audience. She smiled a weary smile at Amanda, and they continued the game. Becca spoke this time... "Okay, Bevin..." She couldn't pay attention anymore, all she could do was think about was his lips on hers, and he'd held her to him as well, but he'd pulled away. She was so confused, she needed air. _It was just a dare, It was just a dare, It was just a dare..._

"I, I have to use the bathroom." She whispered over to Andy, and turned.

"Want me to come with-"

"No." She said it a little too loud and he looked confused. "Stay and play, ill be right back." She forced a smile for him.

He nodded. "You okay?" He asked.... yet again.

She tried smiling again and nodded. "Yeah. Just... really have to pee."

"Okay," and once again, he didn't seem convinced.

She headed out, away from the kitchen and outside the front door. She sank down on the front steps and wiped away tears that were spilling over. She wrapped her arms around her knees and took a deep breath that came back out raggedy. Chole was next to her then.

"You okay?"

Brooke nodded. "Yes." Her voice cracked.

"Brooke?"

Brooke looked at Chole, then Chole pulled her in for a hug. Brooke kept her tears back, although she wanted to cry she promised her self she wouldn't, not for _him._ There was no point to work herself up over somone who didn't have feelings for her the way she did. Wouldn't he have made a move already? He did with other girls, and she hadn't told him anything about her _no meningless sex _rule, he thought she was still doing the whole friends with benefits thing. Was she not good enough to _benefit_ with? She pulled away from Chole. "Im Okay Chole." _We're just friends, We're just friends, We're just friends... _

---


	20. Chapter 18: Maggie Brown

**Authors Note: Brooke starts avoiding Andy, and getts offered stripper lessons. lol. no, but she does get a once in a life time offer...**

**DISCLAIMER - I Do Not Own OTH or ANY of its characters... But i am listening to "Blood In Blood Out" By Team 124 & R.B.C. Courtesy Of my brother. lol**

- CHAPTER 18 -- Maggie Brown --

Brooke drove to her house at 6:AM. Apperently Chole had _big_ news that she just _had_ to tell Brooke in person, at _that_ very second. She'd told Andy she was leaving, but he was half asleep anyway. Chole had spent 3 nights in Brooke's house already, and Brooke saw her time with Chole slipping away, so whenever she could, she'd spend time with her. They were pretty much inseprable since she'd moved into Brooke's house for her week stay.

She was also trying to delay any Andy And Brooke time as well, she thought that maybe if she kept herself busy, she could get rid of her feelings for him. She had been... avoiding him. If she saw him at school, at a distance, she'd make sure to stay out of his way.

Andy had asked her why she hadn't been home much, and she told him about how she _really_ wanted to concentrate on Chole before she ran off again. That was true, Who knew when she'd see her again after she left.

When Brooke arrived to her house she pulled into the driveway, something she would'nt normally do, unless she'd be planning on staying long. She turned off her ingnition and sat in the drivers seat for a few muinites... Chole probably already knew that she was there, and she was probably wondering what she was doing, just sitting there... She thought about how, the further away she was from Andy the past few days, the stronger her feelings grew for him. She missed him, and she wished that he was sitting next to her at that moment. She wished she could lean over and pull him in to kiss, the way she had before... She'd tried forgetting about that. The way his lips molded with hers, so perfectly that it was hard for her not to think _We're meant to be_, but that was a forbidden thought. Everything she had been thinking about in her car was forbidden. How the hell was she supposed to get over him if she couldn't stop thinking about him? If she couldn't just _stop_ missing him? It didn't matter if she stayed away from him, or if she spent more time with him... either way, she was screwed. She was falling inlove with him, and she couldn't help it.

There was banging at her window. "Brooke! What are you doing? I _did_ say that i wanted your behind in this house before six ten AM and you-"

Brooke snapped out of it and opened her car door getting out while Chole went on and on, she interupted. "Chole! You called me at six, and its six thirty now, i know i didn't meet your time limit, but i _had_ to change into some descent clothes"

Chole frowned. "This is supposed to be an exciting moment little cousin. What i am about to tell you... it may change your life as we know it, forever."

Brooke lifted her eye brows. "Forver is a strong word Chole."

"Well, how about working with Maggie Brown forever?" She grinned.

---

"Oh my god!" The girls had settled in Brooke's bedroom. After Brooke and Chole... and especially Brooke screamed for a few outside, they'd decided to take it inside where they could scream all they wanted and noone could take them to a crazy home for being insane. "I, I, how did this _happen_?"

"Well... being related to Vivian _does_ have its perks, believe it or not-"

"Not." Brooke interupted.

"Do you wanna hear how it happened or what?" Chole asked. Brooke nodded and pretended to zip her lips, lock them, and throw away the key. Chole rolled her eyes and continued. "Well, as i was saying... Being related to Vivian _does_ have its perks. She's a famous designer, therefore she knows _many_ other designers. Famous ones... like Maggie Brown. I went through your phone the other day and got Vivians number. I called her voicemail and it wasn't very hard to crack her password. She keeps the same digits they give you at every cell company... the last four. So anyway, I was planning on using something against her, you know, mess with her, but the bitch probably has two cell phones because i couldn't find anything dirty, only messages from people who would make sense to have calls from."

"She has three." Brooke interupted again. Chole rose her brows. 'Three' She mouthsed and whislted. "Yeah, ones personal, ones buisness, and god knows what the other ones for. I only have two of the numbers, i never asked what the third one was for..." Her voice trailed off. Why was Chole looking at her so, so impatiently? _Oh._ She was supposed to shut up while she talked. "Sorry." She mumbled.

Chole rolled her eyes. "Anyway, as i was saying... I wrote down a few numbers of a few designers and the first number i tried was Maggie Brown. It was her _in person_. I seriousley thought it might have been one of 'her people' but it wasn't. Anyway, i told her how you were Vivian Davis's daughter, and she didn't care for more information. She said that if you were Vivians daughter, that you _should_ have talent. Although she said that she never knew she had a daughter so... sorry about that, but if you go big time, who cares if people know that she's your mom, right? ...So she said she wanted to meet with you, to check out your designs."

Brooke was speechless. Chole had gone out of her way to help her with her designs, her _dream_. Although she didn't _exactly_ know what would happen when she met with Maggie Brown, she knew something _would._ It was nervewrecking to think about meeting someone she looked up to so much. Maggie Brown. "Wow." She whispered. She thought about how things would change once word was out that she was Vivian's daughter, and therefore David's daughter as well, but maybe it was better that way?

"Brooke. My hand."

Brooke looked down at her hand, squeezing Choles. She let go. "Sorry." She sighed and flopped herself on the bed. "My god. Maggie Brown wants to meet me?"

"Yeah."

"I still can't believe it. Somebody pinch me." Chole did. "OW!"

"You said to." She laughed, and Brooke joined. "So... are you going to do it?"

Brooke bit her lip. "Yes." She sat up. "Yes. Im going to do it.." She smiled widley. "I mean, what could it hurt?" She shrugged.

---

When Brooke made it back, Andy was lounging on the couch. Brooke ran to where he was and threw herself at him. "Andy! Oh my goodness, you're just the person i needed to see!" Andys eyes were wide with surprise. "Sorry." She laughed. "But this is big, its huge, its gigantic!" She laughed with joy and he looked at her like she was crazy. "Why aren't you saying anything? Don't you want to know? Quit looking at me like im crazy! Okay, so i am, at the moment, but you wouldnt belie-"

He sat up, she was still on him. "Tell me already." He laughed.

She smiled widley and told him Chole had done, and about Maggie Brown. She told him how she owned allot of clothing that Maggie had designed and how she was one of the designers she looked up to the most. She told him how she didn't know what was going to happen, but that she was going to meet her at 7:00 PM, at Giniveri Rotan', the fanciest restaurant in Tree Hill.

"Damn Brooke, Im so happy for you. Congrats." He smiled.

"Thanks. I really should go change now though." She saw how she was sitting on his lap now and looked up at him again. "Sorry." He laughed and she got up. "Thank you Andy."

"For what?"

"Being here... for me. I really apreciate it." She smiled and walked out of the room, and upstairs to get ready.

---

Brooke wore a black dressy suit that was very feminine, but not too out there. Just right for an _interview_ you could say. She made it to the restaurant 15 muinites before the time Maggie had agreed to meet Brooke. She told the host her name and how she was with Miss. Brown, then the lady escorted her to their table in the back. When Maggie walked into the restaurant, she stopped to take pictures with a few people. _Wow. _She thought. _She's like a celebrity..._ _Duh Brooke, she's a famous designer_... _Oh My God, she's a famous designer. And here goes nothing..._ Maggie reached the table and Brooke stood to shake her hand. "You must be Brooke Davis, _god_ you look so much like your mother."

Brooke sighed internally. _Thanks. _She thought sarcastically, but answered diffrently. "Thank you, i get that allot." She smiled. "Its _really_ nice to meet you too Miss. Brown, Im a _huge _fan of your work."

She laughed. "Please Brooke, call me Maggie."

Brooke nodded and they both took a seat across from eachother.

"Is this your portfolio?" Maggie asked picking up a thick leather folder off the table, opening it.

"Yes." Brooke assured her.

"You're verry good." She murmured, flipping pages. "Verry _verry _good."

Brooke smiled. _She likes my work._ That meant _allot_ to Brooke, This was _Maggie Brown_ complimenting her for gods sake! "Thank you." was all she said. She was acctually pretty glad that she'd gone straight to the point. That meant she was in it for the buisness, she didn't even ask why Vivian hadn't _ever_ said _anything_ about her daughter.

They ate dinner and talked about Brookes skills, what she could do that might make her a great designer in the future... and eventually, She started talking about how she really liked what she heard and what she saw. She liked Brookes driven attitude, and her sence of humor as well. She said that she was _going places..._

"...but every succesful designer starts at the bottom Brooke." She paused for a second, thinking. "I have a proposition for you."

Brooke was all ears. "Okay, what is it?"

"You can be my intern. Go everywhere i go and get to experience head on, the life of a designer. Ofcourse, there will be work involved, but... its a start. _I_ started off as an intern for Sue Maine, and look at me now." Brooke thought about it. _An Internship with Maggie Brown!? Shut Up!!!_ Sue Maine was also a famous designer, she'd passed away a few years back. "Listen, i know this is allot to take in so quickly, so ill give you a few days to think about it. You can call me about your decesion when you've made up your mind. I leave North Carolina in three days so ill need your decesion by Friday"

Brooke nodded and shook hands with her again. "Thank you so much for the offer. I will think about it, and get to you as soon as ive decided."

"Thats what i like to hear." She smiled aprovingly and then made her departure. Brooke sank back down onto the cushioned seat and took a deep breath. _What do i do?_

---

_She's been acting pretty akward around me. Whats her problem? I mean, ever since ive met Brooke she's never been able to... well... to shut up. Now she barley says a word to me. She doesn't even hang around the house anymore, not unless its to sleep, change, or shower. _This_ morning when Brooke told me about her dinner with the designer, was the most Brooke has spoken to me since, since formal. _That_ night she seemed pretty distant too... I get that her cousins back in town and that she hardly ever sees her, but, does she have to iscolate me like this? I don't underst-_

Andy lay on his bed with his eyes closed thinking, but when his cell phone rang_ ring ring ring._ He cursed. It had startled him. He took a look at the screen and it wasn't a number that he recognized. He flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Is Andy there?"

"This is him."

"Oh." A sigh of relief. "Great, its Chole, Brookes cousin."

"Oh" His eyebrows shot up. "Hey, um, how'd you get my number?" He didn't say it to be rude, he was just... confused. They had only met breifly at the party.

"I kinda stole it off Brookes phone."

He chuckled. "Okay, whats up?"

"Is my cousin still at dinner?"

"I think so, why?"

"Hmm.. How are your plumbing skils?"

---

Brooke drove to her house after having dinner with Maggie Brown to deliver her news to Chole. She pulled in to the driveway and was surprised to see that Andy's car was also there. She got out and went into her house closing the door behind her. "Chole? Andy?" She stuck her head in the livingroom and there was no sight of either of them. She didn't like this.

Then she heard her shower turn on she made her way upstairs to her room. "Damn Andy! You're good." That was Chole.

"I know that." He laughed, she stood by the door where she saw them looking at the showers running water, then Andy turned to Brooke and back at the water. Brooke wanted to laugh when he did a doubletake. He smiled. "Hey Brooke." He walked over to her and kissed her forehead. "How'd your dinner go?"

Brooke was a little dumbfounded. _What did i think i would see?_ She shook her head and smiled at Chole who had turned off the water and was now looking at Brooke. "It was great." She smiled widely. "She offered me an internship."

Chole ran to Brooke and they embraced in a hug. "Oh My God! Brooke, Where? When? How much do you get paid? Do you get free shit?"

Brooke laughed. "Chill Chole. I didn't ask how much it payed, but it sure as hell will be allot more than i'd make at any other normal job. And, i have till Friday to decide so..." She shrugged. "We'll see."

Chole made a face. "We'll see? Ofcourse you're taking the job Brooke. This, this is huge."

Brooke bit her lip and glanced at Andy. Then back at Chole. "I don't know yet. Just, let me think about it."

Chole shrugged. "Whatever you say Brooke..."

Andy then huged her too. "Proud of you Brooke." She smiled and huged him back tightly.

"Thanks."

"You should take it." He said. That bothered her a little.

She pulled away and looked into his eyes for the shortest second. Then sighed and looked down at her feet. "I don't know you guys. I really, _really_, think i should think about it first. I mean, id be leaving allot behind."

"Like what?" Chole asked.

She looked at Andy for a few seconds then back at Chole for a few before she answered. "Allot."

---

They'd dropped it for the time being. Brooke had insisted on thinking about it so Andy wasn't going to argue about it. As selfish as it sounded, a part of him didn't want her to take the gig, because then... he didn't know when he'd see her again. Andy and Brooke had stayed for a few hours because Chole had ordered Pizza. Chole explained how she had been taking a shower and all of a sudden the water was running _really_ slow, so she'd called Brooke to ask if she could hire a plumber to check it out, but she'd taken advantage and asked Andy if he knew anything about plumbing. It turned out he _did_ know a few things, so he went over and helped her out. Brooke didn't eat, Andy figured it was because she'd already aten at the restaurant. He smiled for Brooke, he laughed for Brooke, but inside he was worried. He was wondering what must be going on in that pretty little head of hers? Was she more for taking the job or less? He sighed internally. 'His time with Brooke was timed. The clock was ticking. _Friday.' _DeiaVu.

---

**ThReee! MORE CHAPTERsssss! :)**


	21. Chapter 19: Decision

**Authors Note: Here's one more for ya! Drama Drama Drama... but thats what happens in Tree Hill. & thats why i Love it! lol**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yo! :D**

-- CHAPTER 19 -- Decision --

Friday Morning. Senior Ditch Day; No School... Sort Of.

When Brooke woke up she sat on the bed wondering how her life could have changed completley. She wouldnt have been able to be a teenager anymore, or atleast not the way she was being one right now. A job called for responsability, and although this was an internship, she knew it was a big deal. This was Maggie Brown, Designer of Irnie & Co. She traveled around the world. From what Brooke knew, Maggie lived in Los Angeles. Los Angeles would be a big change compared to Tree Hill. For a second she thought. _How did Andy do it?_ He used to live in New York, and now he lived... somewhere completley diffrent. She couldn't do it.

Tree hill had been her home all her life, She wasn't born there but as soon as Brooke turned five, she'd been sent there and Vivian always hired nannys to take care of her. Now she could have been moving to LA. Tree Hill was her home and she knew it well. She pretty much knew everyone there. Shed miss everyone, but she knew deep inside that she'd miss one the most in particullar. Andy.

-

She'd already told Andy her decision the night before; she was turning down the offer. She said that she'd have more chances to get started on her career after highschool. That Tree Hill and the people in it were more important to her. She hadn't mentoned ofcourse that he was the one she'd be missing the most. Probably the only one she couldn't stand to not see again.

"But are you sure this is what you want? I mean, isn't this a once in a life time oportunity?" Andy asked.

Brooke shook her head. "Andy i know that. I know this is huge, but i still have time. I still have to go to college, and i, I want to do this _my _way. I don't _need_ Maggie Brown. Sure, it would make things easier... but." She shrugged. "I can do it with, or without her."

He smiled his smile that warmed her heart. For an instant she thought... _Am i crazy for staying? I mean, im just going to get closer to him... and its going to hurt worse that i don't have him._ Then she thought of the alternative; Not having him at all..._ Not going to happnen._

-

Brooke had decided they should have cheer practice that afternoon, and affterwards her and the girls went to the movies. She hadn't spent much time with them since... since Andy. When she got home it was about 7:00PM. She ate dinner and fell asleep on the couch. Then, she awoke at 8:45PM.

She still hadn't told Chole she'd turned it down. As far as she was concerned Brooke was packing at that very second, but Brooke knew that she needed to tell Chole, the sooner the better.

She thought she'd surprise her and give her a visit.

What would she think about the fact that she'd turned down the internship? She'd probably tell her that she was making a huge mistake. Whatever_, she_ didn't think she was. She just figured that she'd find a way to sell her clothes on her own. Besides, what was the hurry? She was almost a senior and she still had college.

She got up off her ass and decided she'd better get through with telling Chole now. Andy wasn't home anyway, and she wondered where he could be, _probably out with Nick or on one of his dates_. She rolled her eyes at the thought. Her jelousy was really starting to irritate her. She had to stop being so jelous of girls being all over a guy that she wasn't even dating...

She drove to her house, where Chole was staying and parked out in the street. She walked up to the porch and took out her key to open the door, but when she was about to use her key she noticed the door was open. _Strange_. Cautiously, she opened the door slowly, and took one step inside, preparing herself to stab someone with her house key if she needed to. "Chole...?".

She was in no way prepared for what she saw.

---

Andy woke up that morning, early. He didn't want to wake up Brooke, she looked so peacefull, and he knew that she'd stayed up late the night before, shed been out with one of the guys she said she'd been _benefiting_ with...he shook his head and went to his bathroom blocking all things he didnt want to be thinking about out.

He showered, and got dressed. Then he went downstairs to get some breakfast. After he ate he decided he'd go out and take a walk.

He was changing without even noticing.

In New York he'd be cruising around the streets with one of his good cars, not in the city though, that was too crowded, but here... He didn't even bother. The town was so small that it wasn't such a dragg to walk everywhere. He didn't mind either, hed grown accustomed to it... It was acctually kind of nice.

Durring his walk he was thinking about what Brooke had said since he'd met her. She'd been going on and on about how she loved to design clothes and how she wanted to design and make them as a career someday... He just couldn't piece together why she'd turned down the offer for the internship that was obviousley a big deal. Hed noticed how her face lit up when she spoke about it before she'd met the designer. He remembered how excited she was that she was gong to meet her, and when she came back from the dinner she'd had with the designer, Maggie, she wasn't so much into it anymore...

Andy was now walking through the park, when his phone rang.

He answered it without even bothering to check who it was. "Hello?"

"Hey Sexy, what are you up to?"

Andy chuckled. "Hey Chole, Im just taking a walk."

"You anywhere near here?"

"Well, where are you...?"

"Brooke's place, where else?"

He chuckled again, "Uh yeah, then i guess im pretty close." He felt like correcting her and telling her _hey, she lives with me, _but didn't.

"Then come over."

"Alright, cool. Ill be there in just a few."

"Okay, see you then."

He flipped his phone shut and slipped it back in his pocket.

Not long after he was at her door step ringing the door bell.

She opened the door and smiled. "Hey babe." She pulled him in for a hug and he hugged her back.

It wasn't wierd to him at all how she was already talking to him like they'd met years ago when they'd only hung out that day after the plumbing problem, and the day after when Chole, Brooke, and Andy had gotten together at the street fair. He was used to it back in New York, and only a few girls were like that in Tree Hill. "Hey, so... whats up?"

She shrugged. "Nothing really. I was just lonley for some company and well... lucky you."

He chuckled. "Oh yes, lucky me... So you gonna invite me in?"

She laughed. "Sorry" Then she moved aside to let him in. She let the door close on its own like it usually did. "What do you say to a movie?"

"Whatever. Im up for anything."

She smiled hugley and nodded. "Great." She lead the way into the livingroom and went straight to the shelf with movies in it. "Comedy, Horror, or... Ah, CHICK FLICK!"

"Uhh, no. anthing but that. Please..."

She laughed. "Cool then... Saw...?"

"Hell Yeah." He flopped onto the couch and watched while she put on the movie.

Andy and Chole watched the movie together. He laughed at her when she would jump at some of the scary parts and playfully when she covered her eyes with her hands he'd uncover them. He was having fun, Chole was a pretty fun chick, but she was a little wild. He was cool with it though, she was fun to be around. They ended up watching Saw 2 and 3 too.

"Damn, have you seen the preview for Saw 4?" He asked.

"To tell you the truth, i don't normally watch TV... or movies in general." She admitted.

"Why?"

"Im always busy." She said.

"Huh."

"Yeah."

"Do you have a job?" He asked.

"I haven't told Brooke, but... I'm a stripper." She confessed.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"You're not kidding?" He watched her face carefully and found no trace of humor. "Are you planning on telling her at all?"

"Yeah, but I, I don't know how. I mean, look at the deal she got and... I can't even keep a steady job. Or boyfriend for that matter."

He shrugged. "You could if you tried." He'd decided maybe he shouldn't tell Chole about Brooke turning down the internship. Maybe it wasn't his place and Brooke probably wanted to tel her, herself.

She changed the subject then, and just for fun she'd decided they should watch Titanic. He delt with it, It was kind of entertaining to him. It was always fun to watch girls get all emotional about movies with 'sad' endings.

Later when the movie was over he got up and streched. "I should go..." He let out a yawn and pulled out his cell. It was 9:07 PM.

She looked up at him. "Leaving so soon?" They both laughed and she got up. "Ill walk you to the door."

They walked towards the door and she stoped at the end of the hall before reaching the door. "Andy?"

He stopped and turned to look at her. "Whats up?"

She looked up at him and leaned up to kiss him, but he just stood there. Stunned.

"Chole...?" A familiar voice called from the door.

Andy pulled away from Chole and didn't even bother to look at her. He instantly fixed his eyes on Brooke at the door. She looked confused, but he wasn't stupid. He instantly saw the pain in her eyes. "Brooke..." He whisperd.

---

**CLIFFY 4 YOU! :O **

**Who hates Chole right about now??? Hmmm?**


	22. Chapter 20: You Don't Know Anything

**Authors Note: So this is the second to last chapter. I had decided a long time ago that i would end this when they got together, but just like oth. it shall continiue... but only if you guys want it too. so let me know. I get allot of viewers and i would just like you guys to please voice your opinion. Should I continue? Or no? PLEASE let me know. I have MANY i deas for future chapters... and there is ALLOT of drama involved. like how does Nick find out about the two of them once they're together.. and just like any other couple... Brooke & Andy would have their drama too... and not just drama but TREE HILL DRAMA RAMMA! lol can't believe I just said that. but anyway, next chapter will be the last unless you want me to continue... :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own one tree hill or any of its characters, even though im pretty much only using , Bevin, and a few cheerleaders... lol **

-- CHAPTER 20 -- You Don't Know Anything --

Brooke just looked at Andy, then her eyes met Choles. _What the hell? _Chole knew Brooke had a thing for Andy_... Why would she? How could she? _Before she could think any further, she quickly turned around and walked out the door. She walked as fast as she could, almost making it to her car, She knew Andy would come after her, but she didn't know if she could face him... not anymore. She heard him call for her from behind..

"Brooke, Wait Up!"

She stopped, but didn't turn around. He caught up to her and stood right infront of her. "Its not what it looks like okay, She-"

Brooke interupted him "Its fine Andy okay you don't owe me any explinations.. Just go back in there."

"Brooke-"

"You can't just leave Chole... Besides i have a few things to do."

"Look Brooke-"

"I really have to go Andy." She interupted again.

He sighed, a very frustrated sigh. "Fine."

She shrugged. "Fine."

"Fine then! Go." He yelled.

She swallowed hard and nodded. "Fine." She reapeated softly. She walked around him, brushing his shoulder with hers as she did and then got in her car and left. She drove to the house got out and ran upstairs. She was thinking way too much of this and she just needed to get away, maybe she'd get the next plane to LA. She couldnt believe she was about to stay because she had feelings for a guy who... She sighed and grabbed all the clothes that she could pack into her suitcase.

Andy called her cellphone twice, but she ignored it both times. Then he texted her:

**Where R U? **

She read it but ignored it. A few muinites later he texted her again, it said:

**Im sorry i yelled at you.**

She didn't reply...She tried to hurry. He'd probably come home soon, and she really didn't want to be here then. He texted her again:

**r u ok? **

She decided she'd reply to that, atleast shed give him the piece of mind that she hadn't gotten herself into an accident:

**Im Fine. **

He replied:

**Stop lying 2 me. Whats going on??? **

She ignored it and a few muinites later he texted back:

**Im on my way home. Meet me there. We need to talk. **

She panicked and texted back:

**No. Dont come home yet.**

He replied:

**Why? **

She ignored it deciding she could probably still make it out of there before he got there, but she regreted telling him not to come home once she'd send it. She knew that he'd be coming home faster _now._

She grabbed a bag from the closet, one of many she had. She stuffed it with her toiletries, hair supply, and her favorite perfume. She knew she didnt have enough time to pack EVERYTHING she had already moved in to Andys house completley, all her clothes and everything were there, and allot of new stuff too.. She threw her phone in there too and hustled down the stairs with her hand bag over her shoulder and carried her suitcase in her hands.

Just then, Andy walked through the door. He gave her a disbelieveing look, he couldn't belive she'd leave just like that, without telling him or giving him any explanations. He just stood there beside the door he'd left open for her, because she was obviousley leaving. He watched her as she came down the rest of the stairs. She stoped in front of him. "Andy..."

He took a look down at her suitcase, his eyebrows pulled together as if to figure something out, then he sighed and walked around her.

Brooke stood there for a moment, she looked back at him walking away and upstairs without even looking back at her. Then she heard his bedrrom door slam and she quickly wiped a tear off her cheek and then took a deep breath and let it out before she could move again and slowly walked out the door. She quietly closed the door behind her. She made her way to her car and opened the trunk to put her suitcase in. Then she went around to the drivers side and got in, setting her big purse in the passengers seat. She put the key into the ignition and took a deep breath, this time something caught in her throught. A sob, she let her hands fall limply onto her lap and set her head on the stearing wheel. Tears were streaming down her face now.

She was crying so uncontrolably that she realized how much she'd been holding back. She was gasping for air every now and then. She looked down at her fidgeting hands trying to take deep breaths and calming down. _What the hell just happened?_ She thought._ Im so stupid. Letting myself get caught up in something that was never going to happen. This is why i never let anyone in. This is what i get for being stupid, stubburn, vulnerable... I should have just_-

Her phone rang and interupted her thoughts. She reached over to pull it out of her bag. She took a look at the screen:

**ANDY**

She sighed and pressed the ignore button. It rang again and at the same instant there was a knock on Brookes window that startled her causing her to drop her phone. It was Andy right outside her window on his phone. She reached down and grabbed her phone. She took a look and it read:

**ANDY **

She sighed and flipped it open and set it to her ear.

"Brooke, can we please talk...?"

She wasn't looking at him now. Afraid that he'd probably see her eyes that were all red from crying, and afraid she'd start crying again if she did. "Andy, I... I can't" Her voice broke and if he didn't know she'd been crying before, he did now.

"Brooke, please, _please_ dont go..."

She sighed and turned her face to look at him, She instantly regretted it. His eyes were intense on hers. She blinked and felt new tears forming, ready to spill.

"Please?" He pleaded.

She hesitated and gave in. She unlocked the doors. Unable to refuse him.

Andy closed his phone and put it in his pocket. He opened Brookes door and kneeled down beside her.

Brooke fidgeted with her phone... She felt his eyes on her face but she couldn't bring herself to look at him again.

"Brooke?" He whispered. "Whats going on? Why are you leaving like this?"

She took a second trying to get herself together so that she could speak without breaking. She opened her mouth but the words wouldn't come out. She sighed and looked at him. _Damnit_. Why? Why'd she look at him? He stared into her eyes and she started back. So suddenly that she didn't even have time to think through what she was doing she leaned down and kissed him.

She pulled back in the instant her thoughts had caught up with her actions and her tears finally spilling over she stared at him, both shock and pain across her face. Shock because she couldn't believe she'd just done that. Hurt, because she knew that she couldn't have him, not only was he comitted to the whole friends with benefits thing, but he kissed Chole, that hurt the most. He didn't seem to think of her in any way other than a really close friend. Or atleast thats the way she felt. Why was he with Chole? and why were they kissing?

Andy broke the scilence. "Brooke..." He whispered.

"Im sorry Andy." She bit her lip trying to hold back the tears she felt swelling up in her eyes. "I shouldn't have... I have to go." She turned on the ignition, starting her car and reached for the door handle, but he caught her hand.

"No, Brooke! You.." He sighed, Frustrated. "You can't just kiss me and.. and then just leave!"

She was getting a little irritated, was he really going to make her say it? Wasn't it obvious enough already! She couldn't take it anymore, she felt like she was about to explode. How the hell did she end up being in the position she was in? She wanted to scream it out loud the feelings she had for him. In those few seconds she thought about the consequences, _Whats going to happen when he knows the truth? Maybe he'll be nice enough to just... stay away. But, NO! i can't deal with that. maybe i could lie, say something other than whats really bothering me? No, Brooke... you can't think up of something anyway, you have to do it. Now. Don't think about it. Just, say it. _She yanked her hand away from his. "I like you, okay! More than just a friend! There! Are you happy?!" She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to calm herself... "Now you know." She whispered. _I like you? Ugh. _

Andy finally spoke. "Brooke-"

"Save it." She interupted. She had to tell him _something_, she did'nt think she could handle his rejection now that he knew the truth. "i _know _already, okay, you don't have to _tell_ me. I _know _you're not into me like that. I _know _that you're into Chole, I _know_ that all i am is a friend to you, and nothing more. I _know_-"

So suddenly that she didn't even see it coming he kissed her. This kiss was a few seconds longer than her unexpected kiss to him, but it managed to shut her up. He pulled away to look at her. "You don't _know_ anything." He said, low and intense.

---

**Remember! next chappie is the last in part One... and it has a lemon ;] (just a small spoiler)**

**Please let me know if you want me to continue to a part Two!!!**


	23. Chapter 21: Never Been Just Friends

**Authors Note: Last Chappie, and once again... please let me know if you guys want me to continue. ;]**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own oth, or any of its characters. But im hoping that you guys will want me to continue this story. :)**

-- CHAPTER 21 -- Never Been Just Friends --

She just looked back at him, confused. _He kissed her? What? _"Brooke..." He took her hands in his, never loosing eye contact with her. Somehow she just couldn't look away from him anymore. "_Im_ into _you_, Im not into Chole, sure she's a great girl but... she has nothing on you. What you walked in on earlier... She kissed me. And as for friends... we've never acctually been together but... weve never been_ just friends _Brooke. I know we're much closer than that. You know me better than anyone, including Nick, and i sure as hell know that everyone else doesn't know the Brooke i know."

She couldn't help but smile like an idiot as she let reality hit her, he really _did_ like her as much as she did him. Then her mind wondered on to what she felt was the reason he didn't want to be with her. He didn't want anything to do with her... right? She had been sleeping, well sleeping in the same bed with the guy for what? A few weeks now, and he hadn't even made a move on her, he hadn't even showe'd any sign of wanting to be with her as more than a friend. She must have been thinking for a while since he started talking again.

"Brooke?" He whispered. "I know maybe this is allot to take in but-"

She cut him off. "Andy." She sighed. "What about..." She didn't know how to put her thoughts into words.

Their eyes still locked on eachother. "What about what?" Andy asked.

She looked down at her hands in his, breaking the conection their eyes held. "Friends with benefits...?" She glanced up at him and then locked her eyes on their hands again, he looked confused.

He _was _confused. Did she want to be friends with benefits?

She knew she had to explain. "I mean, you'll do that with every other girl, but with me..." She trailed off. _you don't even seem to consider it_. She thought to herself.

He shook his head. "Brooke-"

She interupted whatever he was about to say. "Is there something wrong with me?" She wanted to know. Why? Why had he not tried anything? Why had it taken so long for him to tell her anything at all about his feelings for her?... Why?

"No, no, ofcourse not" He answered quickly. He let one of her hands go and lifted up her chin, forcing her to look at him."You're not those other girls..." He smiled and shrugged. "You're Brooke"

She smiled a little and rolled her eyes. "Your point?"

He couldn't help but chuckle, Then he was serious. "You're not like them, you're different. Anything ive done with them is meaningless... but you mean something to me. Something more. Theres always been something there, i didn't want to mess anything up with you."

They were both smiling now. He caressed her cheek with his free hand and wiped away a few tears under her eye with his thumb. She gently leaned her cheek into his hand and sighed. He leaned in closer and kissed her, she kissed back, this kiss only lasted a moment. He pulled back looking at her. "You're not still leaving are you?"

She smiled and pulled her keys out of the ignition throwing them in her purse. "Nope."

He smiled back at her. "Good. Now open your trunk so i can help you take your stuff back insi-"

She kissed him. It wasn't a long kiss but it was passionate, she pulled back and looked into his eyes. "Later." She whispered. Right now there wasn't anything she wanted to do than to be with him. She wanted to take in all that was happening and let it sink in. She wanted one night where they wouldn't worry about anything but the undeniable fact that they had feelings for one another.

He simply nodded and stood up getting out of her way while she got out of her car. She closed the door and he set his hands on either side of her car, causing her to lean against it looking up at him. He leaned forward and pressed his lips gently against hers. She moved her hands up and around his neck, locking them there. Kissing her still he slipped his tounge in her mouth and she responded. Their tounges massaged against eachother. He moved his hands down her waist and rested them on her hips.

His touch was electrifying. His hands on her body sent heat that seemed to rip right through her clothes, These were all new feelings to her, and she liked them. He moved his lips from hers to her neck. She gasped for air, she couldn't help it. He made her feel so... _undescribable_. She somehow managed to speak as clear as she could. With him kissing her like that, it made it harder to concentrate. "Andy..." She whispered. "Letts go inside."

He had a grin across his face, obviousley satisfied with her reaction. He took her hand in his and they interlocked fingers. "Letts go."

She simply nodded and they made their way into the house. His home, Her home, ...Their home.

Once inside he stopped to look at her. He looked down into her eyes. "Brooke..."

She looked right back into his eyes, those blue eyes that made her heart stutter. "Yeah?"

"I... Do you...? Do you find this wierd?"

"Is it wierd for you?"

"No." He studied her face. "...But is it wierd for _you? _Because you're.. really quiet."

"Oh" She smiled up at him. "Its just allot to take in. But I couldn't be happier." She pulled on his hand so that he'd move closer. "Trust me." She teased. Ever since they met, he'd always been the one who told _her_ to trust _him._

He chuckled and bent his head down to kiss her lips. When their lips connected her heart felt like it was going to jump out of her chest. She kissed him back passionatly. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She used both her arms to lock his head down low enough to her height. They both seemed extremley greedy, like one wanted more kisses than the other, if that were possible. Her body was heated, she wanted him. She wanted all of him. The way he'd kissed her outside, had left her wanting more instantly. _God_, he was so irresistable. Still kissing, together, they moved towards the stairs. He pulled away then. "Brooke." He said abruptly, breathing hard. "We, don't have to." His breathing was uneven and at that moment she knew that he wanted her as much as she wanted him. She grinned and took his hand in hers. Then she led the way up the stairs and into his bedroom.

She closed the door and locked it. Then turned to face him, he was standing by his dresser. She sighed. "Andy... Are you sure this is what _you_ want? You seem... unsure."

"Not unsure." He shook his head quickly. "Just... I dont want to mess us up."

"You wont." She walked to him and they locked eyes. She took his hand in hers and interwined their fingers together. She moved closer to him and smiled up at him. Suddenly... she felt she needed to say more, not only needed to, but wanted to. "I..." She looked away from his eyes and down at their hands. Then back up at him. "Im falling in love with you Andy Gotti." She whispered.

He was quiet, she felt tears in her eyes. "Im sorry." She wispered. "I.. I mean, im not sorry i said it, because i meant it. Im just sorry that..." She struggled to find words. She couldn't take it back, she meant it. "I know this must be hard for you, i mean, to tell me you have feelings for me like i do you, and its hard for me, but... Im just sorry. I shouldn't have ruined the moment like that, I-"

He leaned down and kissed her. She finally let her tears spill and kissed him back. Their tounges moved together and he was taking control. He held her face in his hands and motioned her back towards the bed. He pulled back once they were on the edge on his bed and looked into her eyes. His eyes were burning with something she'd never seen before. This made it hard to look away from him, and she didn't want to. She liked what she saw. "...And Im falling for _you,_ Brooke Davis." He paused for a second... "Im on the edge."

It took a second for her to proccess what he'd said, but he didn't let her reply, his lips met hers again. This time with such an intensity, that she couldn't help but moan softly. That seemed to kick it up a knotch. Her hands came up the front of his shirt and she felt him shiver. She backed away and pulled his shirt off. They looked at eachother for a few seconds then her eyes roamed to his chest, she pulled him in closer and kissed his neck softly tracing the planes of his chest with her hands.

His breath came rougher than before and she pulled back, their eyes locking again. In one quick movement, she pulled off her shirt, leaving her in her silky black bra. He looked her up and down and then pulled her close to him again. Kissing her neck, and all skin showing around her breasts. She moaned in reaction to his lips on her skin and watched as he trailed kisses down her stomach.

He was on his knees undoing her pants and pulling them off when she unhooked her bra an let it fall on the floor beside him. He paused for a second and looked at the item of clothing on the ground next to him then finished pulling off her pants with her help. He then stood back up, his hands running up her thighs, hips, and waist. He looked into her eyes and she looked back into his. She was now, only in her underwear.

She took his hand and placed it on her breast. He cupped her breast with his hand and gently gave it a squeeze that sent a surge of pleasure through her body and she closed her eyes. He leaned forward and kissed her neck again, She sighed and held on tightly to his broad shoulders with her hands. He pulled away too soon and lifted her up setting her on the bed. She propped herself up on her elbows while he slipped off his jeans.

She bit her lip when she saw how his member was so visable through his boxers. He gently propped himself above her and she pulled him down closer. They kissed for a while before she decided it was time for her to take control. She pushed on him so that she could land on top and pulled off his boxers revealing his member completley. She licked her lips at the sight, next thing she knew she was stroking it. He moaned out loud. "Ohh.. Brooke." His breathing came out allot rougher. She looked up at him, he was looking at her. His eyes filled with a stronger burning of desire than before. She then leaned forward and liked the tip of his member. "Mmm" He moaned.

She felt her heart racing, she'd never done this to anyone before, but she wanted to please him now. She wondered what her face looked like, was it seductive enough? Or was it showing that she was completley freaking out on the inside. She settled with the thought that she probably looked pretty confident, because she knew he would have stopped and asked something if she looked unsure, but she wasn't.

She then slid his whole member in her mouth, then back out. She sucked and stroked over and over until he came. She looked up at him, a little panicked. He obviousley saw the panic in her eyes and pulled her up so that she was laying on top of him. He was breathing heavily. "You okay?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yeah." She knew she sounded a little nervous. Deep down inside she hated that she was freaking out at all, she'd had sex before, but never gave oral... _and none of those guys were Andy..._ She thought. She understood that she was nervous _because_ it was Andy, it was diffrent for her this time.

"You've never done that before.. have you?"

She shook her head. "Why? Did i do it wrong?" She asked, a little panicked.

He chuckled. "Not even close to wrong." He smiled and kissed her lips. She smiled. "But... i want to please you to." He traced the V of her lady part.

Her lips parted and she just started at him. "I.. I." She shook her head. "Not tonight." She had never had a guy go down on her, and she wasn't sure she was ready for that, or if she'd ever be. He sighed and she kissed his cheek, then his jaw and his neck. "There is the... more original way to please me." She _did _want him, there were just a few things that she'd limited herself to for so long that she knew she couldn't let him, not that night atleast.

He then rolled on top of her grinning and pulled down her panties. Admiring her he then came back up looking down at her as he moved between her now wide spread legs. She pulled his neck down to the level of her lips and trailed soft kisses there to his jaw until their lips met. She moaned at the feeling of his member, hard against her entrance. She moaned even louder in his mouth when he started to rub his head against her, slowly. He was driving her insane.

He must have known, her rougher breathing or her grip on his shoulders gave it away. Either way, he couldn't stand it any longer either and he finally entered her. He thrusted in and out of her slowly at first, then he sped up as his desire for her increased. He was breathing heavily thrusting fast and hard in and out of her. She loved the feeling of him taking control. Normally, she'd take charge near the end, but he was being so good to her. She had to bite down on her lip to keep from screaming in pleasure. He seemed to notice and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Let me know if you like it." His breathing came out in quick gasps.

She looked up at him when he pulled away and shook her head then closed her eyes. He moaned out loud. "Ahh, Brooke." She opened her eyes and his were closed, his head tilted back away from her face. His sounds of pleasure brought her more pleasure.

She finally let out her moans. "Mmm, Andy." She gasped. "Fuck." She was so close, then he was slowing down and she didn't want that. She protested by gripping hard on his shoulders keeping him inside her. "What are you doing?" She demanded. He chuckled a little, but he seemed way too in control, like he was preventing from finishing. 'What is it?"

"I don't have any condoms."

Her eyebrows shot up. "Oh." Both their breathing was still coming out hard and quick. "Shit." She thought quickly. "I do."

"You do?"

"A girl has to be prepared incase the guy isn't." She grinned. "We're the ones that'll grow the bellys babe."

He laughed. "Yeah, you're right. You want to get them or what?" He asked, a little desperatley. From the way he looked at her, she knew he wasn't finished with her, and she definatly wasn't finished with him. She grinned and pointed to _her_ nightstand where she kept bras and underwear apart from her clothes in the closet, although she did have allot more bras and underwear in the closet.

"There?" He asked and reached over to open it. "No. I don't see anything but all these sexy underwear."

She laughed. "Underneath."

"Oh" He moved aside a few panties and found a few. He took one out and opened it with his teeth. She grinned and he stood up on his knees to slip it on. She pulled him down on her once he was finished. She was definatly not done with him, and the anticipation for having him back inside of her was killing her.

He smirked down at her and kissed her once on the lips. "Now, where were we?" He chuckled and they continued from where they had left off.

Brooke thought through how she would have never expected their first time to be the way it had been. Sure, they stopped a few times, and she expected him to be good in bed, but it was _allot_ better than she expected. Somehow she felt that she was going to be wanting more soon. Something made her sure he would too.

---

**Let Me Know! ;]**


	24. Update - Sequel

I have posted the sequel to this story.

**Lenient & Lamentable.**

If you want to see what happens with Brooke, Andy and Nick, check it out.

I've been gone for quite some time, but I'm back. ( YEARS! :O )

That is all. :)


End file.
